


Dead Wings

by ChaosCat413



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, crack ships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCat413/pseuds/ChaosCat413
Summary: Namjoon y Yongsun creen ser la  pareja perfecta, trabajan perfectamente juntos y casi pueden saber lo que piensa el otro de un proyecto con solo mirarse, pero todo eso se ve alterado cuando Jin reaparece en la vida del chico y trae a Byulyi con él. El proyecto final de Namjoon, una película de terror tiene que llevarse a cabo, y Yongsun insiste en que Byulyi tiene que ser la actriz principal de dicha película.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia original por mí, que los protagonistas tengan nombres de idols solo es un efecto recreativo. 
> 
> Está terminada, pero voy a ir subiendo capítulos periódicamente, después de revisar la ortografía y los typos. 
> 
>  
> 
> They say this is the city  
> The city of angels  
> All I see is dead wings  
> City of Angels - Distillers

Los Angeles era un lugar relativamente pequeño desde el punto de vista de Namjoon. No por dimensiones, no por el número de gente que vivía en la ciudad, y no por el número de personas que se dirigían allí a buscar su sueño. Era un número relativamente pequeño porque al final todo el mundo acababa conociéndose. Según la teoría de los seis grados de separación todo el universo es socialmente pequeño, pero para él y especialmente si se centraba en el Los Angeles coreano, la ciudad era francamente pequeña.  
Namjoon había llegado a los Angeles becado para estudiar un máster en dirección cinematográfica un año atrás, y su emoción al respecto había disminuído a medida que pasaban los meses. No porque hubiera pocos coreanos en aquella prestigiosa escuela, se había rodeado de bastante gente coreana sin problema, el desencanto venía directamente de la industria cinematográfica que dismunía el número de coreanos al más mínimo indispensable. Lo que le llevaba a la realidad en la que se encontraba, se suponía que él era un genio en lo que hacía, pero nadie estaba realmente interesado en ello.  
Sonaba en directo en el bar en el que se encontraba tocar a una banda local, conocía a la cantante por ser amiga de su novia, y se preguntaba si ella misma no se encontraba en la misma situación en el Los Angeles de la industria musical. Una chica coreana que cantaba Jazz, era cuanto menos algo excepcional fuera de Asia.  
Había llegado al bar antes que ninguno de sus amigos, y aquello hacía que pensara paranoícamente sobre la decepción que se obligaba a ignorar por motivos obvios. Uno no puede estar trabajando por consegir un sueño en el que no cree. Y a su vez, aquella forma de pensar le hacía sentir idiota ¿Es que a caso lo que le irritaba era que la gente no flipara con sus habilidades como director?  
— ¿Te estás comiendo la cabeza? — le preguntó la voz de Yongsun, su chica prácticamente desde que había pisado en la ciudad. Había sido un amor a primera vista, una conexión extrañamente perfecta y que le había llevado a conocer más íntimamente a la guionista más rápida de toda la escuela de cine en la que se encontraba. Podía escribir guíones con un dialogo mediocre en una noche. Aunque sacar algo decente le costaba por lo menos un par de semanas, la mejora era obvia desde luego, pero no se podía negar su creatividad. Desde que la conocía no había pasado un minuto en el que no hubiera un proyecto encima de su mesa —. Vas a ganar, así que no tienes por qué abrumarte.  
Él la miró confuso mientras ella se sentaba y abría su enorme bolsa para sacar un montón de folios con un nuevo guión. Tenía el cabello corto en un longbob, y teñido de rosa pastel desde hacía un par de semanas, así que Yongsun llamaba la atención fuera dónde fuera. Aunque él tampoco tenía mucho que decir al respecto, su cabello verdoso y sus gafas de pasta tampoco le hacían pasar desapercibido.  
— No pensaba en las batallas de rap — dijo echándole un ojo a la primera plana que le entregaba. Dead Wings títulaba a la futura película. Sonaba casi como si le hubiera leído la mente al pensar que en Los Angeles la gente no tenía alas, la ciudad se encargaba de cortárselas a casi todos.  
— Está mejor que el último, si te gusta es tuyo si no cambiaré mi nombre por el pseudónimo y mandaré a Alex a entregarlo — dijo con media sonrisa. Alex era un actor, un buen hombre de 30 años al que Yongsun se hiciera pasar por “Justin Sider”, su pseudónimo como guionista en Estados Unidos, con quien ya había ganado algo de dinero y nombre—. Esta semana he mandado algunos con mi nombre a Seul, pero no sé si van a aceptarlos.  
— ¿Pensando en Corea, noona? — preguntó el chico. Sabía que le costaba la idea de marcharse de Estados Unidos, y es que a pesar de ser coreana, hablar un coreano perfecto y conocer muchos detalles de la cultura, Yongsun era prácticamente norteamericana en todo lo demás.  
— Me da miedo, pero no sé si quiero ser Justin o si podré mandar a Alex a substituirme para siempre — Admitió. Aquella forma de pensar le hacía ver algo a Namjoon, y es que ella que siempre había vivido en la tierra de las oportunidades se escondía detrás de un nombre e identidad falsos para obtener la suya —. Y en un año tú también te marchas...  
Namjoon no dijo nada, sonrió y poco más. Le divertía pensar que la chica lo considerara tan importante como para plantearse buscar trabajo en Corea.  
Sus amigos iban llegando mientras Hyejin, la amiga de Yongsun, cantaba el crazy he calls me de Billie Holliday. Se suponía que iban a empezar batallas de rap a las doce, y no veía el tiempo para que empezaran. Aquel hobby que casi se había convertido en la tradición mensual de su grupo de amigos le reportaba beneficios, al menos cuando ganaba.  
— ¿Vas a participar hoy? —preguntó a Yoongi, que se había sentado al lado de Yongsun, dejando una silla vacía a próposito al otro lado. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza.  
— Le dejé KO con mis habilidades de rapeo el otro día en casa — bromeó Yongsun que miraba la carta de cócteles mientras Jiwoo llamaba a la camarera. Jiwoo estaba sentada entre el espacio vacío que había dejado Yoongi y Hoseok que estaba centrado en una nueva app que se acababa de descargar.,probablemente algún juego.  
— Me deprimiste de lo patético que fue — dijo Yoongi y Yongsun se rió. Se había dedicado a fingir que rapeaba mientras recitaba trabalenguas fáciles para niños pequeños.  
En aquel momento Hyejin termnaba de cantar. Ella se sentó al lado de Hoseok mientras anunciaba que les iban a traer bebidas porque había pedido una ronda de lo habitual mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa.  
Namjoon se levantó y fue a inscribirse. Para hacerlo solo tenía que ir a la cabina del DJ, y darle su apodo antes de que empezaran las batallas. El DJ era un conocido, porque Hyejin tenía una relación con la dueña del local, razón también por la cual siempre iban a aquel local, aunque hasta donde el chico sabía, Yoongi había ido desde que había pisado en la ciudad porque a él le interesaban las batallas de rap para hacerse un hueco en la escena de la ciudad. El DJ era un tipo de cabello oxigenado, palido y ojeras infinitas, pero con un gusto musical irreprochable, y en cuanto le vio, Namjoon pensó que no tenía ni que decirle más que le apuntara, pero se equivocaba.  
— Necesito que me des un alias de rapero distinto hoy — le dijo interrumpiendo su vuelta a la mesa. Si llegaba alguien y se sentaba en su sitio, porque siempre le ocurría si se levantaba del sitio mucho rato.  
— ¿Por qué? Tío, Hyojong, siempre soy Rap Monster, no hay otro nombre — dijo entre confuso y molesto. Estaba allí todos los meses, puntual, y ganaba.  
— Otro participante se ha apuntado con un nombre parecido y ya sabes cómo son las normas — corboró Hyojong —. Para evitar confusiones, acuédate del tipo que nos la lio porque creía que habíamos dicho su nombre y empezó a decirnos que nos fuerámos a montar garitos a China.  
— Ya tío, pero yo no me voy a confundir ni voy a soltaros mierda, ni a ti ni a Hyuna, si la cago la habré cagado yo.  
— Son las normas — reiteró el DJ.  
— Entonces paso — decidió Namjoon en el momento. De haber tenido especiales ganas se hubiera apuntado para machacar a aquel idiota que se había apuntado con un nombre parecido, pero no estaba de humor. Lo que solía divertirle era la posibilidad de medirse con Yoongi y él no pensaba parrticipar.  
Volvió a la mesa y vio que el único que había robado su silla había sido el bolso de Yongsun, que fue retirado en cuanto la chica le vio. El otro lugar que antes estaba vacío ahora lo ocupaba Lisa. Era una chica a la que no conocían mucho, era Tailandesa pero sabía coreano, tailandés, inglés y japonés. Vivía en Los Angeles para buscarse un lugar como actriz, y creía que Yoongi le había dicho que fuera con ellos porque así se relacionaba con Yongsun, Jiwoo, Whee In, Hoseok, con él y el resto que también se dedicaban al cine. Según sabía, Lisa era amiga de varias chicas que Yoongi conocía de la escuela de música. Chicas que a vecees también se presentaban en el grupo, aunque no tan seguido como Lisa en el último tiempo. Todas ellas, actrices, cantantes, bailarinas... No es que en aquel gurpo de gente hubiera muchos contables de todos modos, la verdad, así que encajaban bastante bien.  
— ...no me han dejado ni tan siquiera hacer la prueba — estaba contando Lisa. Todos antendían y Yongsun ponía cara de terror al oírla —. Solo han dicho que no buscaban una actriz racializada para la película y me han dicho que me vaya.  
— ¿Qué productora era? — preguntó Whee In. Namjoon suponía que había llegado mientras él discutía con Hyojong —. Porque yo personalmente le voy a hacer boicot.  
—¿En serio? Me alegro de dedicarme a efectos especiales — puntualizó Jiwoo horrorizada.  
Yongsun le pasó una botella de cerveza a Namjoon que la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó hacia él. Ciertamente aquella situación que contaba Lisa no había ocurrido directamente a alguien que conociera, pero ya la había oído alguna vez y hacía que sintiera que no era un paranico, ni un cretino, por pensar que en la escuela de dirección no le tomaran en serio. Tenía un plan para el proyecto final que tenía que llevar a cabo, y a la primera persona a la que tenía que contárselo para llevarlo a cabo era ella.  
— Noona — le dijo por lo bajo y esperando que ninguno de sus colegas cotilleara en aquel momento. Le había soltado la muñeca y había dejado la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa —. Puedes traducir el guión al coreano, he pensado que quiero hacer algo y no vamos a rodar la película en inglés.  
Yongsun asintió, se mordió el labio para después preguntarle en qué pensaba exactamente. Namjoon estaba a punto de contarselo, pero casi se traga su propia lengua al levantar la vista y ver a Kim Seokjin detrás de Yongsun. No era tan dramático como podía parecer, solo se había quedado sin palabras por un instante. Simplemente no podía creerlo, hacía años que no le veía.


	2. II

Yongsun se levantó a por una silla para Jin. Se sentía curiosa por saber por qué Namjoon había cambiado de opinión respecto al guión que le había pedido en inglés para su proyecto final, pero debía aceptar que sería algo de lo que no iba a poder preguntar hasta que SeokJin se marchara como pronto.   
— Hyung di ¿Qué haces en Los Angeles? — preguntó Namjoon. Yongun los observaba una vez sentada de nuevo en su sitio habitual. Él les había presentado y ella estaba analizando aún sus primeras impresiones. Jin era castaño natural, o con un peluquero muy bueno, tenía los rasgos más dulces y agradables a la vista que la chica jamás hubiera visto antes.   
— He venido con una amiga por un curso que nuestra compañía espera que ella haga antes de salir en un nuevo drama — empezó a explicar mientras la chica observaba con más curiosidad. Conocía a pocos de los amigos de Namjoon en Corea, y los pocos que habían llegado a Los Angeles de visita no habían aparecido sin previo aviso. Él seguía hablando —. De hecho yo... estoy de vacaciones aquí.  
Yoongi la avisó de que la batalla de rap estaba a punto de empezar. Momento de ignorar casi cualquier otra cosa, porque aunque parecía que su chico iba a pasar de formar parte del espectáculo, aquel era el motivo real por el que se encontraban allí. La cerveza de la tienda de la esquina era mucho más barata, y en su casa había espacio para todos sus amigos sin problema alguno.   
Giró la vista al escenario y vio como Hyuna presentaba el concurso y recordaba que los premios se sacaban de propinas. Uno de los camareros pasaría por las mesas para cobrar la propina para el vencedor a medida que se alargaban las batallas de la noche. También recordó que para la temporada de verano se daría un campeonato algo más largo y que todos estaban invitados a participar. Seguidamente presentó a los participantes de la primera ronda.   
— Yoongi ¿Serás el villano de le película? — preguntó por lo bajo mientras los dos primeros participantes empezaban. No eran la gran cosa a los ojos de la chica, que a pesar de crear lineas buenas eran muy lentos.   
—No soy actor — dijo él, casi como ella esperaba que hiciera, pero tenía la ligera esperanza de que fuera solo porque estaba centrado en el espectáculo y que le hablara le parecía mal. Fuera como fuera tampoco sabía si Namjoon estaría de acuerdo con aquel guión o con que él tuviera una parte en la película, aunque tenía le ligera sensación de que le gustaría el texto. No estaba tan segura de presionar a Yoongi, que solo había dicho “cuenta conmigo para la banda sonora”.  
Miró a Wheein por un momento, ella seguro que iba a participar en el diseño del vestuario. No había un no posible. Y entonces terminó la primera batalla para dar paso a la segunda de aquella primera ronda. Eran dos chicas, JJ, una habitual que le caía mal a la chica y Moonstar a quien no conocían de nada.   
No era poco habitual ver chicas en el escenario, aunque que aquel día las dos fueran coreanas y no conocieran de nada a una de ellas sí era algo extraño. Yongsun se quedó alucinada mirando a la chica misteriosa. Su pelo negro azulado le caía sobre los hombros, largo y su estilo era claramente sutil y limpio. Solía comparar estilos, su favorito siempre había sido el de Namjoon porque no era tan sutil como el de aquella chica, pero tampoco llegaba a ser tan violento como podía ser el de Yoongi, que a veces parecía que se ahogaba. Hyejin también había participado alguna vez, pero se notaba que lo suyo era más el Jazz, era suave.   
— Es genial — dijo Lisa —. Es mega educada, pero le da mil vueltas a JJ de forma ingeniosa.   
Yongsun no sabía si añadir algo más. Simplemente su estilo era bastante perfecto y salía airosa de todo lo que había dicho su contrincante. Además había en ella un aura especial, ni tan siquiera podía expresar qué era.   
— Es así, no creo que la haya oído en la vida decir una sola palabra desagradable — dijo Jin. Yongsun no sabía cuando había terminado su conversación de viejos amigos con Namjoon, pero el hecho de que la conociera le hizo arrepentirse de no haber estado en medio de la conversación para llegar al nivel de confianza para que le presentara a la chica en cuestión —. Es Byulyi, la chica con la que he venido — añadió Jin dirigiéndose a Namjoon. Él asintió.   
—¿Vendrá una vez termine la batalla? — preguntó Yongsun a la espera de que así fuera. La veía casi como la protagonista del guión que le había dado a Namjoon, y estaba segura de que él no se quejaría porque, bueno, parecía perfecta. Solo si fuera mala actriz tendría sentido que se negara.   
Jin asintió y ella sonrió para dirigirle una mirada con mensaje indirecto a Namjoon. Namjoon retiró la mirada y se fijó en Hoseok. En ese momento Yongsun se dio cuenta de que tal vez debería insistirle si quería que ella fuera la actriz principal de la película. Le retiraba la mirada fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de lo que hacía.   
— Yo me voy, mañana tengo cosas que hacer — dijo Hoseok levantándose de su asiento. No había terminado la batalla y había hablado más bien poco, lo cual era raro en él. Fuera como fuera Yongsun lo obvio dado que estaba centrada en cómo podría convencer a Namjoon.   
Wheein también se levantó para ir con él y hablar de algo antes de que se marchara, y la mitad de los presentes acabaron también por irse temprano. Tan pronto como terminó la última ronda, Yoongi se marchó y Hyejin se fue con Hyuna al otro lado de la barra para ayudarla.   
La mesa se quedó casi vacía, y Moonstar apareció para saludar a Jin. No había ganado por culpa de un tipo en aquella última ronda, pero Yongsun creía que se lo hubiera merecido.  
— Esta es Byulyi — les presentó a todos Jin.   
Ella saludó tímidamente y se sentó para no hablar demasiado mientras Yongsun no dejaba de contar sobre lo geniales que eran los últimos storyboards que Namjoon había preparado para un proyecto que ella misma había propuesto cuando estaba en su curso. Hacerle la pelota públicamente siempre podía funcionar para que luego estuviera más receptivo, aunque sabía que si había tomado una decisión no habría manera de hacerle bajarse del burro.   
— El domingo celebro una barbacoa en mi casa y deberíais venir los dos — dijo finalmente Yongsun cuando ya se despedían. Namjoon la sujetaba desde la espalda por la cintura, y estaba segura de que para entonces podría convencer a Namjoon —. Estará toda la ciudad, bueno toda la parte de la ciudad que te puede ayudar si te quedas sin coche o pierdes las llaves de casa en realidad.   
Después de aquello, ambos caminaron hacia el coche de Yongsun en silencio y ella condujo a casa. Namjoon había ido hasta allí en transporte publico, porque no había querido sacarse el carnet de coche para dos años que planeaba quedarse en la ciudad. A veces pasaban el rato juntos sin decir absolutamente nada, simplemente porque sí. Namjoon subió el volumen de la radio y no hablaron hasta llegar a casa.   
Encontrar aparcamiento en Los Angeles era francamente difícil, y más teniendo en cuenta la zona en la que vivían que los aparcamientos no privados parecían heredarse familiarmente mediante intercambios fugaces de los que nadie tenía la más mínima idea de cuando podían ocurrir. Por suerte para Yongsun, su padre le había comprado un piso con aparcamiento privado y no tenía de qué preocuparse.   
Namjoon vivía con ella, igual que Wheein y Yoongi. La forma en que cada uno de ellos se había mudado a aquel lugar, demasiado grande para una sola persona, era distinta para cada uno. Wheein contaba con ello, puesto que ambas chicas provenían de Nueva York y eran amigas de infancia. A Namjoon su casero le había echado después de que rompiera una puerta por accidente, y ya salían por aquel entonces así que no se le había ocurrido otra posible solución que invitarle a quedarse. Con Yoongi simplemente un día había aparecido en Los Angeles después de que Namjoon empezara a vivir allí y Namjoon había decidido cederle su habitación, con permiso de la chica.   
Subieron las escaleras y después de abrir la puerta oyeron ruido en las habitaciones, para seguidamente notar que encendían la música algo más alta de lo habitual dada la hora que era.   
— ¿Es Yoongi? — preguntó la chica mirando hacia el pasillo con curiosidad El recibidor daba por un lado al comedor-cocina, y por otro a un largo pasillo con puertas a las distintas habitaciones y un baño —. ¿Crees que está con alguien en la habitación?   
Namjoon arqueó las cejas y asintió.   
— Vamos a cotillear — añadió ella tirando de la mano de él que se aguantaba la risa al verla de puntillas mientras estiraba de él en dirección a la puerta de su habitación.  
— Puede que solo esté hablando con Wheein — añadió en voz muy baja Namjoon en medio del pasillo. Esperaba ir directamente hacia la habitación que compartían y saltarse toda la parte de curiosear en la puerta sin llegar a saber con quién podía estar en la habitación —. Ya sabes que no se llevan mal.   
— No es Wheein — dijo Yongsun con la oreja puesta en la puerta le parecía poder oír lo que ocurría en la habitación en un nivel mucho más bajo del de la música —. No están charlando, precisamente.   
Al oír aquello, Namjoon colocó su oreja precipitada y bruscamente sobre la puerta dándose un golpetazo. Sonó fuerte, y Yongsun se apartó rápido para tirar de él al interior de su propia habitación, justo de frente.   
La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, pero ella se encargó de tirar de él y caminar con suficiente cautela para llegar a la zona de vestidor. No habían cerrado la puerta porque aquello sería demasiado evidente si Yoongi abría la de su habitación para saber quién estaba cotilleando. Fuera como fuera, era suficientemente listo para imaginárselo, pero era mucho mejor evitar que les viera.   
Yongsun le miraba sujetarse la oreja y se aguantaba la risa tapándose la boca.   
El vestidor daba con un baño personal que solo tenía comunicación con la habitación. La chica tiró de Namjoon hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras de ellos para encender la luz. Namjoon se dirigió a la pila y después de asegurarse de que salía agua fría se echó un poco por encima. Yongsun se apoyó en la puerta de caoba y se dejó caer al suelo. Todavía tenía media sonrisa de reírse de lo bruto que había sido su chico.   
— ¿Podemos proponerle a Byulyi que sea la actriz principal? — preguntó mientras él seguía echándose agua fría en la cara y la oreja que seguía enrojecida.   
Él le dedicó una mirada durante un instante, tenía el ceño fruncido.   
— Puede hacer una prueba, si dejas de elegir a todos los miembros del reparto antes de consultarme — dijo como si le diera una gran oportunidad, a lo que ella contestó arrugando la nariz con desaprobación —. No me han dejado participar por ella.   
— ¿Por que su alias se parece a monster?   
— Porque su alias se parece a monster — repitió él con convicción se puso en cuclillas delante de ella y le acarició el pelo y la besó superficialmente en los labios — y porque no sabemos si su compañía nos pedirá dinero y no creo que en la escuela nos ofrezcan un gran presupuesto.   
— Me has convencido por lo del dinero, pero no por que seas guapo, ni beses bien — dijo Yongsun arrastrando al chico hacia ella de nuevo y dejándolo muy cerca pero sin llegar a besarle —. Pero si la compañía no pone problemas, ni pide dinero al ser un proyecto no profesional al cien por cien, solo le haremos una prueba y ella será la protagonista.   
Namjoon volvió a besarla dando por terminada la conversación. A pesar de que no quería, ya que Yongsun había puesto todo su esfuerzo sin esperar nada a cambio le debía por lo menos hacerle una prueba a la actriz que había elegido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Expresa emoción al saber que ha publicado exactamente una semana después del primer capítulo*


	3. III

Era el final de clase y Namjoon tenía ganas de que le dieran las notas del último trabajo. Un corto mudo que le había salido a la perfección, con ayuda de Taehyung y Soo Young habían rodado unas escenas perfectas y esperaba tener una buena nota.  
La nota estaría colgada en el campus virtual de forma que al salir de clase tomó su teléfono móvil e introdujo su nombre y contraseña en la aplicación que había descargado. Los pasillos de la escuela de cine eran anchos, pero oscuros y la salida la única zona luminosa. Namjoon siempre se sentía algo agobiado al entrar porque parecía un camino a una cárcel. La mayoría de cosas que aprendía allí ya las había aprendido en Seul, la única diferencia es que allí las perfeccionaba y además adoptaba un estilo más americanizado.  
El hecho de aprender cómo se tomaban los planos en América le resultaba cuanto menos excitante. Igual que cuando se había puesto a estudiar por su cuenta el tipo de trabajo que se usaba en Bollywood, o en las grandes producciones Chinas. Recibir un punto de vista nuevo sobre cómo se podía enfocar una expresión le daba más y más herramientas para hacer algo realmente grande.  
Pudo cargar la nota al salir de la escuela. La señal era también mucho mejor una vez uno estaba fuera del lugar. Tenía una nota mediocre, y no le parecía mal a excepción de que pensaba que merecía algo más, en especial porque no había nota suficiente para arreglar las horas que sus colegas habían pasado delante de la cámara hasta que había encontrado el enfoque y el plano perfectos. Cabía decir que además que Soo Young solo estaba de paso por Los Ángeles y al final se había pasado el fin de semana de vacaciones con aquel trabajo. Ella le había dicho literalmente que quería ir de compras y hacer fotografías al paseo de las estrellas y solo había conseguido rodar un corto para un oppa pesado. aunque Soo Young había dicho que le perdonaba de todos modos, Namjoon no se lo perdonaba del todo. No con una nota mediocre como resultado.  
Bufó y cuando estaba a punto de guardar su teléfono vio que Jin estaba llamándole. Inocentemente Yongsun le había invitado a la barbacoa del fin de semana, y además le caía bien, y él se sentía francamente incómodo ante la idea de pasar mucho tiempo con él si pensaba que todavía guardaba sentimientos por él. Estaba a punto de colgar pero se retuvo, en realidad sí quería hablar con él. Le había echado de menos durante aquellos dos años, que hablaran no significaba absolutamente nada.  
— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó antes de que Namjoon pudiera ni tan siquiera saludar.  
— Salía de clase — dijo sin más.  
— Te paso a buscar, vamos a comer — dijo para después pedirle la ubicación y plantarse delante suyo con un jeep negro enrome.  
Namjoon miró el coche incrédulo. Él mismo ni había pensado en preocuparse por obtener una licencia y Jin se había molestado en alquilar aquel coche para un par de semanas que planeaba quedarse en la ciudad.  
— ¿De dónde sacas el dinero?  
Namjoon alucinaba con el coche. Era más de lo que pensaba poder gastar en un coche de alquiler si no se lo pagaba la compañía para la que trabara en el futuro. Jin se encogió de hombros.  
— Merece la pena hacer este tipo de cosas en vacaciones ¿no? — añadió —. Indícame porque detesto el GPS. Solo ha sido útil hasta aquí.  
El chico le lanzó una mirada divertida y fue hasta el asiento de acompañante. Su beca no estaba patrocinada por una compañía, sino por un concurso de la escuela en la que estaba en Seul. Una escuela adjunta a varias importantes compañías y productoras del país que ya habían dicho que querían trabajar con él cuando volviera, pero a fin de cuentas era la escuela la que le había mandado a Estados Unidos. La misma escuela que él mismo había pagado con trabajo y ayuda de su familia.  
— ¿Qué quieres comer?  
Jin le miró y guiñó un ojo. Sí, aquel tic suyo, que recordaba bien de las horas en las que se habían escabullido de clases de repaso uno y el club de teatro el otro. También como se podía huir de la cafetería del instituto saltando el muro para llegar un restaurante de una mujer demasiado vieja. La mujer a veces les confundía con su nieto y un amigo y les daba la comida gratis. Jin siempre se encargaba de dejarle dinero cerca de la caja registradora de todos modos.  
— Hay un KFC bajando la calle — dijo Namjoon sin que Jin dijera nada, para después soltar una risotada por lo patético que resultaba que usaran el coche para dos calles contadas.  
Vio como Jin asentía y al pasar por delante le miró con ligera angustia. Se veía la cola salir por la puerta.  
— Ve por el servicio de vehículos y así pasamos más rápido.  
Dicho y hecho, Jin se metió en el servicio para automóviles y pidieron. Bebidas, y un cubo de pollo frito. Namjoon recordaba que era la comida favorita del chico entre otras, por eso había elegido el KFC. La opción de Namjoon había sido comer en el parking, pero Jin le miró y puso cara de comer limones. Y Lo sabía, Jin era igual que Yongsun en ese aspecto y le daba repelús darse cuenta de que tenían cosas en común.  
— No voy a comer y luego pringar el volante de grasa — dijo Jin para seguidamente corregirse a sí mismo —. Y tú tampoco puedes llenarme de grasa el cinturón, ni llenar de pollo el asiento.  
Namjoon asintió y le indicó hasta casa con facilidad. Hubiera podido elegir un merendero, pero era débil. Quería que Jin viera dónde vivía. Se sentía un idiota, pero creía que nada le apetecía más en ese momento, ni tan siquiera la comida. Habían sido tan cercanos aquel primer año de escuela secundaria en que Jin hacía tercero.  
— En realidad no creo que haya nadie a estas horas, tal vez Yongsun noona — dijo cuando abría la puerta del apartamento — ¿Noona?  
No hubo respuesta. Como imaginaba habría salido, porque a medio día siempre estaba en el cine o en casa de Hyejin.  
— ¿Hace mucho que vives con ella? — preguntó para después sentirse un poco incómodo al darse cuenta de que era una pregunta un poco intrusiva —. Quiero decir que solo hace un año que estás en Los Angeles y...  
— Está bien Hyung, es una historia muy larga, pero sí, hace tiempo — dijo Namjoon cortándole con una sonrisa solo de un lado. Se le marcaba especialmente el hoyuelo y Jin también sonrió al verle. Le indicó hasta el salón, le dio el bucket de pollo que habían comprado y fue a por un mantel de plástico —. Si no lo ponemos Sun se molestará si lo nota, aunque en principio no tengo permitido pisar en la cocina si no es bajo supervisión.  
El salón constaba de una televisión en el centro, con un enorme sofá de polipiel roja, y una cajonera baja en el centro sobre la que debía poner el mantel. Jin dejó allí el cubo de pollo y la bolsa con las bebidas. A la izquierda había una gran terraza con una mesa y una barbacoa que Namjoon no le enseñó.  
— Deja que adivine, te cortaste la última vez — acertó Jin, tomó una pieza de pollo y habló antes de darle un bocado al ver cómo su amigo sonreía y asentía a la vez —. Te cuida mucho ¿no?  
Namjoon se sentó a su lado y se encogió de hombros mientras le miraba. No sabía exactamente qué decirle, imaginaba que después de como había ido todo entre ellos en el pasado que Yongsun se comportara de aquel modo parecía que le cuidara bastante.  
— No estamos en el instituto, puede hacer lo que quiera sin que sus padres se metan de por medio— dijo después de un corto silencio incómodo —. y es casi americana, no se asusta fácilmente.  
— ¿Tus padres no querían que te vieras conmigo? — preguntó Jin confuso porque no sabía nada de todo eso hasta aquel momento. Había sido un grave error comparar su relación con una idea de instituto porque Jin se lo había tomado como algo personal.  
— Falté a varias clases, creían que tal vez suspendería — puntualizó Namjoon —. A mí me daba igual, fue un año genial y mis notas fueron las de siempre.  
Jin hizo un amego de tomarle la mano, pero Namjoon se levantó rápido escabulléndose de él. Tenía que buscar una excusa y la encontró al ver como Jin sujetaba aún el trozo pollo con la otra mano.  
— Platos, se me habían olvidado — dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina. Quería hablar con Jin, quería saber qué hacía a parte de tomarse vacaciones en Los Angeles, si saldría en algún drama de los que le gustaban a su madre y sin embargo sentía que todo se desmoronaba por segundos porque era como si solo hubiera pasado una semana desde que Jin dejó de asistir al mismo instituto que él y aquello era potencialmente malo. Namjoon lo había pasado muy mal después de que Jin se graduara y desapareciera de su vida sin más —. Se me olvidan cosas básicas, como las servilletas. Las que dan aquí en Estados Unidos no sirven de nada, solo se te pegan más en las manos.  
Cuando volvió a sentarse Jin no volvió a acercarse del mismo modo. Namjoon no solía pensar en dar explicaciones de nada, pero en aquel momento sentía que debía decir algo y no quería que Jin pensara que le molestaba su presencia. Fuera como fuera evitó la posibilidad de hablar al respecto de cualquier tipo de sentimiento, eran confuso y incómodo.  
Tal vez era absurdo, pero no guardaba recuerdos o se sentía mal si pensaba en el pasado con Jin, pero otra cosa era que se acerca tanto. Por un momento había hecho que su corazón se acelerara y volviera atrás en el tiempo.  
— ¿Sabes? quiero que participes en una película que estoy a punto de hacer con Yongsun— dijo después de un corto silencio —. Pensaba decirte lo de la película en la barbacoa del fin de semana, pero supongo que la compañía tal vez no...  
— En realidad, — admitió Jin. Si le habían sentado mal la reacción de Namjoon no se notó en absoluto se mantenía impasible —. Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana. No hay problema.  
— También queremos a Byulyi como protagonista — dijo Namjoon obviando que lo lógico habría sido pedirle alguna prueba antes de decir aquello directamente —. Necesitaremos una prueba, pero creo que podría encajar en el papel que escribió Yongsun. Ya sé cómo actúas tú, y sé que lo harás bien.  
— No lo sabes — se rió Jin — ¿Y si soy un terrible actor y no me quiere ninguna compañía de todo Corea?  
— No jodas, sé que no — aseguró Namjoon —. Estas bromas son peores que las que sueles soltar.  
— Ya — rió Jin —. Come, sino se quedará frío.  
Namjoon tomó una pieza de pollo y empezó a comer. Se sentía bien estando a solas con Jin, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Creía que en algún momento de su vida le había llamado mejor amigo y eso le relajaba bastante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercer capítulo. Ya empiezo a ver errores y dramas en la trama. But idc pq ya está todo escrito y revisado y no quiero ponerme con editing teniendo otros proyectos empezados. Todo está pretty Ok so far.


	4. IV

La barbacoa del domingo empezaba oficialmente a las doce y media del mediodía, fuera como fuera, Jin y Byulyi se presentaron una hora antes con un bol de carne para bulgogi y una tarta.   
Yongsun empezaba a prepararlo todo y Jin se dispuso a organizar la carne y las verduras que ya había en la casa alrededor de la barbacoa mientras Byulyi les ayudaba. En la cocina, Wheein colocaba los vasos de plástico rojos al lado de un gran bidón nevera de cerveza con dispensador. Si ella hubiera organizado aquella fiesta habría tanta gente que no cabrían en la casa, pero Yongsun se medía bastante más a pesar de que no se trataba de una fiesta pequeña.  
La chica menuda observaba a su amiga charlar con aquellos dos y se preguntaba si no era una suerte que encajara tan bien, normalmente solía ser muy introvertida en grupos grandes de gente desconocida.   
Terminó de colocar todo y abrió la nevera para colocar latas de refresco cuando notó una sombra a su lado. Levantó la vista ligeramente y vio a Yoongi allí parado mirando cómo trabajaba,y sin mover un dedo por pasarle latas de la bolsa que tenía al lado en la encimera.   
— Haz algo útil, pásame lo de la bolsa — le dijo alargando el brazo.   
El chico asintió y empezó a pasarle las latas. Wheein sabía que tenía algo que decir, pero se tomaba su tiempo.   
— Namjoon y Yongsun han estado curioseando — dijo al cabo de un rato, cuando la chica ya no podía casi colocar más latas y se disponía a meterlas en el congelador con fe de que no se abrieran por la presión una vez estuvieran congeladas. Avisaría de que tomaran primero aquellas —. Teníamos un trato.   
La chica asintió. El trato era que ella se encargaba de distraerlos y desviar cualquier tipo de atención porque Yoongi quería su privacidad, una privacidad que ella había descubierto por error semanas atrás.   
— No estaría en casa, no es culpa mía — dijo ella casi haciendo un puchero, pero que era totalmente fingido —. Yo he cumplido con todos los acuerdos.  
— También teníamos una apuesta — añadió el chico mientras la miraba meter meticulosamente las latas en el cajón principal del congelador.   
— No dije que que no fueran a cotillear, solo dije que no les parecería tan relevante — puntualizó ella viendo que las latas eran prácticamente imposibles de sacar. Él se agachó a su lado, sacó una y la puso perpendicular a las demás de manera que quedaran sueltas.  
— Me debes 50 dólares — añadió.   
Wheein soltó un “aiish” a la vez que bufaba.   
— ¿Por qué te debe 50 dólares? — preguntó Namjoon desde la encimera. Los dos se miraron dramáticamente. ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado escuchando su conversación?  
Yoongi se levantó con media sonrisa y mirada fija, señaló con la mano hacia la terraza donde estaban Jin, Byulyi y Yongsun y habló:   
— Wheein cree que Yongsun se ríe de los chistes de Jin porque le gusta — dijo muy seriamente —. Yo apostaba a que se equivoca.  
Wheein se quedó boquiabierta pero se giró rápido y fingió que seguía organizando las latas que ya estaban perfectamente colocadas en el cajón. Namjoon miró hacia la terraza entre confuso y boquiabierto. En realidad a Yongsun siempre le habían gustado los chistes malos, de hecho estaba casi seguro de que alguna vez la había oído hacer alguno.   
Namjoon salió a fuera mientras veía como Yoongi se dirigía a colocar el sistema de sonido para poner música. Miraba primero a Yongsun y luego a Jin. Wheein conocía mucho mejor que nadie a Yongsun, pero ella le hubiera dicho algo si le gustaba Jin. No es que se callara de decirle lo que pensaba nunca.   
— ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Puedo ayudar?— preguntó al llegar a la zona en la que estaban. Una larga mesa de mármol colocada al lado de la barbacoa extendía varias cazuelas con comida por cocinar, platos de plástico, bolsas de panecillos, incluso un plato de cristal con la comida que los invitados habían traído. En parte podría no haber preguntado nada, pero tal vez se sentía más cómodo haciéndolo porque así no sentía que había ido hasta allí fruto de la inseguridad que Yoongi acababa de colocarle encima.  
Jin se reía, con aquella risa que sonaba exactamente igual que si uno echaba demasiado poco producto al limpiar un cristal y trataba de pasar la goma para enjuagarlo. Yongsun también se reía exageradamente y luego estaba Byulyi que se limitaba a sonreír y taparse la boca.   
— Llama a Taehyung y dile que traiga vino, no hay y es de lo mejor con las hamburguesas que compré — dijo Yongsun cuando por fin terminó de reirse, aunque Jin volvió a reirse y ella volvió de nuevo a soltar una risotada al oírle —. Para ya, en serio, no ha sido tan gracioso. Ese vino es de lo mejor y tenéis que probarlo los dos.  
Namjoon frunció el ceño.   
— ¿Taehyung, Tae o Taehyung Jseph? — preguntó.  
— Tae — dijo ella para girarse a mirar si las brasas estaban listas.  
— Creo que así está mal, tienes que darles con la pala un poco más suave — dijo Byulyi sujetando la pala que tenía Yongsun por encima de la mano de ella y dirigiéndola en el movimiento.   
Namjoon llamó a su dongsaeng y le pidió que fuera a por el vino mientras observaba a los tres y después de la llamada volvió con ellos.   
— ¿Les has dicho ya lo de la película? — preguntó a Yongsun. Ella negó y vió como Byulyi le miraba con curiosidad —. Bueno, Byul, si quieres hacer la prueba y tu compañía no pone impedimentos podrías ser la protagonista de nuestra próxima película— dijo a sabiendas de que Jin ya sabía que él estaba incluido en el reparto y Yongsun ya estaba al corriente de todo —. Si quieres, claro, porque a menos que luego podamos venderla y reporte beneficios no voy a pagarle nada a nadie.   
— Es genial, en realidad no pensaba poder rodar nada de momento — dijo Byulyi con seguridad. Parecía alguien muy serio al lado de los otros dos —. Es una gran oportunidad, quiero decir que Jin me ha hablado mucho de ti y las películas que hiciste cuando estabais en el instituto y es genial.   
— Solo rodábamos escenas de películas ya estrenadas y con el móvil — se rió Namjoon —. Esto es otra cosa.   
En aquel momento, el chico notó como Jin le sujetaba del brazo y le indicaba que quería hablar a parte con él. Así que dejó a las dos chicas con las brasas de la barbacoa y se fue a charlas con Jin a solas.   
Yongsun se mantenía centrada en darle vida a aquellas brasas para que la carne saliera perfecta. Cuando se sintió algo observada por la otra chica.   
— ¿Desde siempre escribes? — le preguntó mirándola fijamente Byulyi.  
La chica negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que no lo había hecho hasta que no había empezado a estudiar y se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de películas que encontraba no acababan de gustarle al cien por cien.   
— Tenía la sensación de que todo se podía mejorar mucho y no solo era cuestión de planos o escenas — explicó Yongsun. Había algo en la mirada de aquella chica que la inquietaba, pero al mismo tiempo la excitaba como una atención superior que nunca antes había experimentado —. Reescribí el guión de Grave encounters pensando en todo lo que podía mejorar y después de eso pensé que no podía usarlo para nada porque eran los mismos personajes y las mismas situaciones, y me dije, crea tu propio Grave Encounters con personajes que puedan mejorar la trama, y después añadí otras cosas de mi invención y al final era una película totalmente distinta. En ese punto pensé Eh Sun, podrías hacer esto siempre y todas las películas serían la mejor película. Y al final empiezo con mil ideas nada más levantarme, y no creo que quiera hacer otra cosa que no sean guiones.  
Byulyi se rió.   
— Ya veo — dijo — ¿Y cómo entro yo a ser la protagonista de tu película?   
Yongsun titubeó durante un instante, no sabía ni cómo empezar a hablar después de haber soltado una historia tan larga.   
— Es la película de Namjoon, pero te vi y pensé que eras perfecta para el guión que había escrito — dijo Yongsun finalmente. No podía decirle que se había quedado colgada al verla rapear porque era muy poco profesional, para empezar porque no tenía nada que ver con actuar— ¿Crees que no podrás con una película de terror?   
— Creo que es excitante, aunque todavía no sé de qué va vuestra película — dijo y seguía con aquella mirada que congelaba a Yongsun. Aun y así la chica no quería dejarse intimidar y se rió a la par que Byulyi seguía hablando —. En realidad todo Los Angeles me resulta excitante, y tu, tus guiones, me encantaría saber más.   
— Te dejo leer un poco después, si quieres. Y bueno, si tienes algún día libre puedes venir y ves el proceso, ahora me preparo para una comedia romántica — dijo Yongsun con la mejor de sus sonrisas. No pretendía dejarse intimidar por nada del mundo —. Llámame y quedamos del desayuno hasta la cena para que veas cómo lo hago.  
Byulyi asintió.   
— Será genial — Afirmó — ¿De qué va tu película de terror?   
— Una chica que viaja a Los Angeles, conoce al chico perfecto y resulta que no es tan perfecto — explicó con poco detalle Yongsun mientras trataba de preparar algo de carne ya. Consideraba que la brasa era suficiente y por lo menos no ardía toda la parrilla —. Digamos que tiene una dieta refinada y guarda sus manjares en el sótano de su casa. Antes era un chico norteamericano, pero lo he cambiado para que sea un chaebol mudado a Los Angeles para huir de la justicia coreana.   
— ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? — preguntó Byulyi —. Quiero decir lo del chico rico mudándose a Estados Unidos.  
— Está ligeramente inspirado en miembros importantes de mi familia — rió Yongsun haciendo que la otra chica no supiera si hablaba en serio o era una broma —. O ¿Quién sabe lo que guardo en el armario del trastero.   
Byulyi miró de reojo a Jin y Namjoon y se rió.   
— ¿Entonces soy Namjoon en la película? — Bromeó mientras se fijaba en la forma en que Yongsun golpeaba suavemente las hamburguesas que había puesto sobre la parrilla.   
— ¡Exacto! — afirmó por seguirle el rollo. La señalaba con el dedo como si hubiera adivinado la pregunta final de un concurso televisivo —. Aunque, no se siente capaz de pedir un buen vino y acompañar a su amante en su viaje culinario.  
En la otra punta de la terraza Jin se arrepentía de haber apartado a Namjoon para hablar. Y es que había viajado con Byulyi mintiendo sobre su viaje, mintiendo sobre la compañía en la que ambos trabajaban y temía que lo descubriera, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer decírselo a Namjoon. Namjoon confiaba en él, y solo le había dicho que estaba de vacaciones, sin más.   
— Cuando llames a la compañía, no preguntes por mi participación — dijo a sabiendas de que probablemente Namjoon no le pediría explicaciones, pero temeroso de que pudiera hacerlo —. Es que tengo algunos problemillas y no quiero que le salpiquen a ella. Hablaré yo directamente con mis jefes.  
Namjoon asintió.   
— Hyung, es un poco extraño decir esto, pero si tienes problemas sabes que puedes contármelo ¿no? — añadió.   
— Nada de lo que preocuparse — sentenció Jin con media sonrisa —. Solo que Byulyi tampoco sabe nada.   
El chico asintió de nuevo. Aquello era algo extraño, Jin se paseaba por Los Angeles con un cochazo, estaba de vacaciones y no quería que nadie hablara con su compañía en Seul. ¿Tal vez no trabajaba para la misma compañía? Namjoon presentía algo extraño en su comportamiento, pero no sabía decir qué, después de todo hacía años que no se veían y podía simplemente haberse convertido en una persona más privada de lo que solía ser.


	5. V

Todo el mundo había llegado hacía rato, Wheein había bebido mucho más de lo que había comido y Hoseok no dejada de perseguirla por la casa para vigilarla cuando Yoongi le frenó en seco. Él moreno sujetaba a la chica y a la vez era sujetado por Yoongi que los miraba de forma fría, juzgándoles.  
— ¿Por qué la persigues como si fuera una niña? — le preguntó Yoongi. Llevaba el pelo chafado bajo la capucha de su sudadera. Probablemente también llevaba puestos audífonos de manera que no se vieran y su Ipod conectado en algún bolsillo oculto.  
— Ha bebido mucho — puntualizó Hoseok como si no fuera algo evidente y Yoongi le miró con escepticismo —. Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.  
— ¡Soy un testigo protegido! — Se rió Wheein alzando el dedo hacia la cara de Yoongi mientras Hoseok aún le sujetaba uno de los brazos —. Hoseok oppa te dará los 50 dolares, porque yo soy pobre, mi novio me ha dejado y mis padres ya no me mandan dinero.  
— ¿Lo ves? Podría soltar cualquier cosa en este momento — dijo Hoseok con una ligera expresión de angustia. Abría mucho los ojos tenía los labios algo torcidos —. Cualquier cosa.  
— ¡JACKSON OPPA! — empezó a gritar la chica de golpe al ver pasar al chico por la otra punta del comedor. Llevaba gafas de sol y tenía pinta de acabar de llegar a la barbacoa a pesar de que fuera tarde.  
— Será mejor llevarte a que te de el aire — dijo Yoongi ayudando a Hoseok sujetándola por el otro brazo y tirando de ella hacia la salida de la casa —. Hobi ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?  
— No la he visto así hasta hace poco — admitió encogiéndose de hombros. No se suponía que la vigilara, pero aquella barbacoa no se suponía que fuera a terminar con nadie habiendo bebido tantísimo, a duras penas había cerveza de baja graduación.  
Jackson se los había quedado mirando durante un segundo, confuso. Wheein le ignoraba siempre, porque él siempre le estaba lanzando indirectas sobre una posible relación en la que ella no parecía interesada.  
— No te preocupes, la sacamos fuera para que le de el aire — dijo Hoseok tratando de quitarle de encima la preocupación —. Solo está demasiado habladora, aunque suela hablar mucho en línea general.  
Después de un rato iría a ver qué tal estaba. Había ido a la barbacoa por lo que Namjoon había llamado negocios, pero debería haber llegado antes. Tenía mucho lío con asuntos que tenían que ver directamente con la productora que llevaba su padre a caballo entre Pekín, Hong Kong y Los Angeles, y se pasaba el día hablando por teléfono aquí y allá. Había días en los que confundía el inglés, el coreano y el mandarín del estrés que llevaba encima.  
Vio a su colega apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza junto con Yongsun y dos personas a las que no conocía todavía. Se acercó rápidamente a la par que ponía el teléfono móvil en silencio. Trabajar para una productora como la de su familia era tortuoso como ser un rey pero sin la potestad para mandar a todos a callar. Invertía el dinero de su familia y todo el mundo iba detrás de él para que lo hiciera con sus proyectos, sin que él pudiera hacer gran cosa sin el consentimiento de su padre.  
— ¿Qué tal? — Saludó nada más acercarse al grupo. Se dió un apretón de manos con Namjoon y seguidamente se quedó mirando a Yongsun que le abrazó como si hiciera siglos que no le veía.  
— Míralo se presenta en mi barbacoa en traje y con pintas de que necesitamos saber que es un tipo legal — dijo Yongsun haciendo referencia a su ropa —. Voy a por una cerveza para ti, no sé cómo tienes el valor con el calor que hace en Los Angeles estos días.  
— Estos son Jin y Byulyi, muy probablemente protagonista y villano — dijo Namjoon presentando a Jackson a los dos —. Chicos, Jackson.  
Después de las presentaciones, Jin y Byulyi se alejaron del los dos y Yongsun volvió para tratar el asunto en cuestión del que Namjoon quería hablar con él. Jackson se había aflojado la corbata y se había quitado la chaqueta. Sujetaba la lata de cerveza con una mano y con la otra el guión de la película. Miraba casi en dirección a la barandilla de la terraza que daba a una terraza con piscina comunitaria del bolque de pisos. De lejos se podía ver a Yoongi, Hoseok y Wheein.  
— Creo que vas a necesitar más de lo que te den de presupuesto — dijo Jackson que había leído el guión solo por encima porque estaba más pendiente de el momento en que pudiera ir a buscar a Wheein —. Sea como sea, cuenta con que te ayude yo con lo que sea.  
— Sobre eso quería hablar — puntualizó Namjoon. Le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Yongsun que sabía de antemano que con el presupuesto que le facilitaba la escuela la película solo sería un thriller psicológico y no una producción terrorífica —. Solo quiero recursos que no sean norteámericanos. Mi idea principal era que todo fuera Coreano, pero me parecía mal excluir a más gente a los que Hollywood también explota y oculta.  
— El material está bien, los cámaras, extras, los actores a los que contratemos no pueden ser gente que no sea asiática — puntualizó Yongsun al ver que Jackson parecía confuso ante las palabras —. Queremos una producción completamente nuestra.  
— Wow, ¿no es esto muy político para vosotros dos? — preguntó él que tenía en mente a la pareja como gente a la que no le interesaban ese tipo de detalles. Estaba un poco asustado porque le parecía un tanto radical.  
Yongsun miró por un momento a Namjoon, que asintió. Estaba claro que el mensaje que tenían en mente era algo que habían hablado lo suficiente como para poder exponer la situación sin necesidad de la presencia del otro.  
— Justin Sider, Producciones R and S, y saliendo de la industria del cine TKLC sin que se puedan leer abiertamente esas siglas ¿Qué piensas de ello? — preguntó la chica. Hacía referencia a sí misma, la empresa de los padres del chico y la propia empresa de su padre en Nueva York —. Sí, nos escondemos.  
— Se os va mucho con todo esto, creo — dijo Jackson abrumado por aquellas palabras —. Siendo el proyecto final, ¿Sabes que te la juegas Nam?  
— Sí — admitió Namjoon.  
— Racismo — dijo Yongsun entre tosidos falsos.  
— Está bien, está bien, me gusta — dijo finalmente el chico —. Creo que a mi padre le flipará la idea igualmente.  
En la terraza de la piscina, Wheein estaba estirada en una de las diversas hamacas de madera que se extendían entre la hierba mientras Hoseok la abanicaba con una hoja de las plantas de plástico que había en la entrada del edificio. Yoongi estaba sentado en el suelo, a los pies de la hamaca sin hacerles demasiado caso, miraba el móvil aburrido.  
— ¿Cómo te has puesto así Wheenie? — le preguntó Hoseok por vez tercera, ya aburrido de aquel juego de abanicarla —. Voy a parar.  
—Hyejin, Hyuna, Hui y yo teníamos que celebrar algo con Soju — contó ella para seguidamente taparse la boca creyendo que había dicho más de lo que debía —. Teníamos mucho soju en mi habitación y se nos ha ido un poco la mano.  
Hoseok dejó la hoja en el suelo, y se quedó mirándola mientras hablaba. De tanto en tanto se reía, se estiraba o trataba de darle con los pies a Yoongi que la esquivaba como si tuviera ojos en la nuca.  
— Ellos tres siguen allí, creo que Hui espera que como están borrachas se enrollen y no les importe que mire — añadió para volver a estirarse. Dio media vuelta en la hamaca y por poco no se cae al suelo.  
Hoseok se quedó mirando a Yoongi, que seguramente no pensaba moverse del punto en que estaba y después miró a Wheein.  
— Yo creo en las esperanzas de Hui — dijo finalmente —. Así que voy a subir, por si acaso.  
Yoongi se giró y le miró a la par que alzaba las cejas.  
— No te culparía si fueras yo, así que cuida de ella — añadió antes de darse la vuelta y volverse escaleras arriba.  
Wheein se incorporó ligeramente en la hamaca y miró a Yoongi que volvía a girarse para mirar hacia la piscina.  
— No te culparía si quisieras ir yo tampoco, estaría bien — dijo la chica — Pero no se van a enrollar, porque tienen hasta que se mueran para estar juntas.  
Dicho aquello, Wheein se volvió a estirar dándose cuenta de que el hecho de que su amiga se hubiera comprometido era bastante obvio dadas sus palabras. Era terrible beber y tratar de guardar secretos.  
Yoongi soltó una risotada corta cargada de suficiencia, como si le interesara ver a Hyejin y Hyuna. De hecho creía que Hoseok era un idiota por simplemente marcharse bajo la esperanza de ver algo que no fueran ellas dos abrazadas y diciendo chorradas, igual que lo que hacía Wheein.  
Encendió el Ipod que llevaba en el bolsillo y empezó a escuchar música mientras de tanto en tanto le echaba un ojo a Wheein que se hacía la dormida para de golpe estirarse de tanto en tanto. Tal vez habían pasado solo un par de minutos, deducción del chico dado que a duras penas le había podido escuchar una canción y media, cuando Lisa apareció desde el portal que daba a los apartamentos.  
— He pensado que tal vez querrías — dijo la chica. Cargaba un plato de plástico con algunas brochetas de carne, probablemente cordero dedujo Yoongi —.Jungkook y Jimin me han acusado de ser una admiradora por traértelas.  
Yoongi asintió con media sonrisa. Lisa se sentó a su lado y lo miró con incredulidad. Dejó el plato sobre la hierba frente a él, aunque no las había llevado con la idea de que solo las comiera Yoongi. A fin de cuentas él también podía haber ido a buscarlas.  
— Si quieres me las llevo, porque a Jennie y Rosé también les gustan — dijo finalmente. Yoongi estiró el brazo y le acarició la cabeza. Seguidamente se quitó uno de los cascos y lo compartió con ella a modo de intercambio —. No creas que así me compras, oppa.  
— Claro que sí — se rió él. Pasando la canción en el Ipod hasta dejar un remix de una en la que habían trabajado juntos, claro que la compraba con aquellos detalles diminutos aunque dijera las peores cosas antes.  
Cuando Jackson por fin pudo bajar a ver a Wheein, esta estaba medio dormida. A pleno sol, en aquella hamaca en la que llevaba media tarde. Parecía que los tres presentes allí estaban dormidos, porque Lisa y Yoongi no emitían ni un solo sonido a parte del de la música del ipod que se podía oír si se tenía el oído fino.  
Jackson se sentó en un espacio libre de la hamaca y observó a Wheein que se estiró dándole un golpe suave con las piernas.  
— Wang Jackson, tardas mucho en prestarme atención cuando te lo pido — dijo casi en un susurro —. Por eso no me gustas.  
Las palabras de la chica por poco no se le clavan. Como si no pudiera trabajar y tuviera que ser un esclavo de lo que ella pidiera, incluso hasta a sabiendas de que ella tenía novio. Sabía que debía estar bromeando con crueldad.  
— Pero tú no me dejarías por una compañera de trabajo — siguió diciendo Wheein —. Porque solo quieres a tu trabajo.  
— Descansa un rato para que se te pase la borrachera — dijo, le acarició la cara y se quedó mirándola farfullar medio dormida. El chico se rió. En realidad solo Wheein podía hablarle de aquel modo y quedarse tan tranquila.


	6. VI

Byulyi hizo la prueba y su compañía no puso ningún impedimento ni pidió dinero a menos que se obtuvieran beneficios tal y como había propuesto Namjoon. Jackson se había encargado de hablar con la compañía en nombre de él, porque ya tenía nombre y experiencia, y lo había solucionado en menos de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera creído que lo harían. Se encontraban en un Starbucks del centro, Jackson tenía que salir para trabajar en otros proyectos, Namjoon esperaba a Jin para que le hablara de su participación más directamente de lo que habían hablado anteriormente.  
— ¿Está bien Wheein? — preguntó después de levantarse de la mesa. Necesitaba hacerlo.  
— Finge que no se acuerda si le preguntamos— dijo Namjoon — El jueves estará asegurándose de que el vestuario es perfecto para todos los actores.  
— Me pasaré a controlar que gastas bien mi dinero — bromeó el chico, antes de despedirse.  
Lo cierto era que a pesar de que la productora de Jackson había desembolsado bastante dinero y equipo necesario, tenían que hacer ellos solos muchas de las cosas que eran necesarias para la película. De hecho, Wheein trabajaba desde el lunes en el diseño del vestuario, incluyendo cosas que pensaba que solo podían conseguir cosiendo ellos mismos, y aquella noche ni Namjoon, ni Wheein, ni Yongsun habían dormido. Se habían pasado toda la noche preparando material. Namjoon no había pensado nunca antes que se pasaría una noche de entera encerrado en casa aprendiendo a usar una máquina de coser.  
De hecho, se había cosido el dedo a la tela una vez, y había liado hilos de varias canillas distintas sin saber cómo lo había hecho. Wheein por poco no muere de un infarto al creer que una de sus máquinas favoritas estaba al borde de la muerte.  
— ¡Eh! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu dedo? — preguntó Jin al que el chico ni había visto entrar—. Parece que le hayas pasado una sierra por encima con tanta venda.  
— Tu traje de asesino — dijo Namjoon restándole importancia. Había levantado la vista y miraba a Jin expectante de que se sentara. Sonreía con la boca ladeada y veía cómo él le miraba el dedo con preocupación — . Yongsun Noona se encargó de todo, no te preocupes Hyung. Solo que ya no voy a coser más.  
Jin se sentó en el sitio en el que minutos atrás había estado Jackson y empezó a golpear la mesa rítmicamente, inquieto.  
— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Namjoon al verlo inquieto pero sin decir una sola palabra.  
— Espero a que me des instrucciones, estoy a tus órdenes — dijo Jin sin más — . He leído el guión, y puedo ayudar en cualquier otra cosa más.  
— En realidad hoy tenemos el día libre por baja del personal, es decir yo — puntualizó Namjoon —. Puedo enseñarte Los Angeles.  
— He visto hoy algo en internet, creo que me servirá de inspiración para el papel — dijo Jin sacando su teléfono móvil y buscando algo para luego enseñárselo a Namjoon sin decir nada más.  
El chico tomó el teléfono móvil y observó el título que marcaba en la página web abierta con google chrome. “Museo de la muerte”, la mayor colección artística de asesinos en serie y otras exhibiciones macabras.  
Namjoon levantó la vista y vio a Jin sonreír a la vez que asentía. Ni había pensado en aquel museo, y seguramente su novia sería la prototipíca loca que lo eligió para visitar nada más llegar a la ciudad, de hecho le sorprendía que la idea de Dead Wings no tuviera alguna que otra escena sacada de las exhibiciones de dicho museo.  
— Eres bueno — admitió.  
— Lo sé, además del más guapo soy también muy listo — se rió Jin fingiendo que se arreglaba el pelo.  
Namjoon se ahorró suspirar, en el fondo lo pensaba pero no iba a darle el gusto de oírlo. Terminó su café, y ambos se levantaron. Jin dirigía hacia su coche para ir hacia la altura de Hollywood Bulevard donde estaba aquel museo. La atracción principal era la decoración lúgubre y tétrica, sin llegar a dudas. Esa estética de calaveras hechas con flores que seguramente se habían encargado detalladamente de recortar con la forma exacta pero que difícilmente se encontraría en un lugar propio de un asesinato.  
El interior no era menos tétrico. Namjoon tomó uno de los folletos, que estaban en inglés, francés, alemán y japonés, pero no en coreano. Y leyó como el dueño creía que los que visitaban aquel museo apreciaban mucho más la vida. Propaganda barata para que su museo del morbo y la curiosidad por las cosas repugnantes que Manson y compañía hubieran hecho no suponieran un acto de admiración a aquella gente.  
— Eh, eh, Nam, ¿Qué hace un asesino cuando se aburre? — preguntó Jin mientras observaban fotografías tétricas de unos chicos a los que habían descuartizado. Era una imagen repugnante, y entendía que hiciera un chiste, estaban casi al borde del vómito. Namjoon negó — . ¡Matar el tiempo!  
Aquel chiste tan terrible le sacó media sonrisa a Namjoon, pero Jin sí se reía de verdad. Como si hubiera sido algo mágico y capaz de hacerle olvidar la mierda que tenían delante.  
— El caso de Hwaseong debería tener también un museo — dijo Jin mientras seguían paseando por los pasillos. A su espalda quedaba una escenificación falsa del caso de la Dalia Negra.  
— Bong Jongho hizo una película, me da escalofríos y ni tan siquiera soy una chica ni había nacido cuando ocurrió — añadió Namjoon. Ahora observaba una guillotina que habían colocado con sangre falsa —. La verdad es que la reina del terror y cosas espeluznantes es Yongsun — admitió. No le avergonzaba hablar así delante de Jin, se conocían lo suficiente como para que un hecho tan simple como su imagen se la sudara, en especial tratándose de su novia —. Seguro que la tiene en su colección de películas importantes en casa.  
— Siempre hablas de Yongsun — dijo Jin haciendo caso omiso al tema de le película. La había visto y no le interesaba especialmente. Song Kangho estaba en aquella película, y también en sympathy for mister vengeance, que sí le gustaba especialmente —. Y ella de ti, cuando no estáis juntos.  
—¿Por qué no iba a hablar de ella? — preguntó Namjoon entre confuso y curioso —. No has visto las películas que hacemos juntos. Cuando ella terminó su máster el año pasado participé activamente y la película fue una pasada. Deberías verla.  
— No me gustan las películas de terror — sentenció Jin. Era poco común en él pero de golpe estaba siendo frío y Namjoon no lo comprendía mucho.  
— En realidad es una película de acción con romance — cortó Namjoon —, de las que te gustan. Tiene algunos momentos muy Matrix en ella.  
Jin le miró un poco avergonzado pero fingió que no ocurría nada. No se había equivocado y no tenía sentido hablar del tema. Yongsun en realidad era alguien muy genial y solo se sentía infinitamente celoso de la admiración mutua entre Namjoon y ella.  
— Entonces la veré — dijo finalmente.  
Caminaron hasta el final del museo sin hablar mucho más. Namjoon se preguntaba si después del día anterior en el sofá, y en la barbacoa, Jin no se sentía frustrado porque esperaba algo más de él. La última vez que se habían visto, en el instituto, habían tenido una situación difícil.  
Recordaba odiar un poco no poder llevar la corbata del uniforme aflojada, como Jin se había acercado a él en el baño de la escuela para colocársela correctamente y la forma en que un impulso le había dicho que le besara. él lo había hecho sin más, porque quería hacerlo. Prácticamente podía recordar lo suaves que eran en aquel momento los labios de Jin, y lo ideal que parecía su primer beso con la primera persona por la que jamás hubiera sentido atracción. Y también cómo Jin había correspondido aquel beso para no volver a hablarle más hasta días atrás en el local de Hyuna.  
— Oye, si un asesino sale en una serie ¿le convierte eso en asesino en serie? — bromeó Jin sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se reía de nuevo y aquello le sacó media sonrisa a Namjoon que hasta aquel momento estaba completamente meditativo.  
— No ha tenido gracia — dijo mientras Jin seguía riéndose escandalosamente.  
— Pero te ríes — añadió Jin.  
— Porque tú te ríes — se quejó Namjoon —. Es tu maldita risa de fregar cristales.  
Era inevitable, aquella terrible risa se le contagiaba. Igual que en el instituto, se le metía dentro y no podía evitar sonreír. De hecho se le aparecía en la cabeza junto con aquellos rasgos perfectos y arrugados por la expresión y se sentía inútil, débil, lleno de sentimientos que ni tan siquiera sabía reconocer exactamente más allá de lo agradable que era pasar tiempo con él.  
— En el guión no cabe un solo chiste, que lo sepas — puntualizó.  
— De hecho, cuando me ligo a Byulyi, tu novia escribió uno y los guiones siempre son libres de interpretar — contestó Jin. Ya iban de camino al coche y Namjoon se paró en seco. Eso de que los guiones siempre eran libres de interpretar era algo que solía decir él constantemente —. Y dijo que está bien si tengo uno mejor.  
Y seguro que a su chica le parecería que cualquiera de aquellas bromas que él hacía eran mejores, porque sí, empezaba con cara de circunstancia y media sonrisa y acababa hartándose a reír con cualquier chiste por malo que fuera.  
— Sois de lo peor — se rió Namjoon —. Vamos a comer, hay un coreano tres calles más abajo que es casi como comer comida de una madre.  
—¿En serio?  
Namjoon asintió. Jimin, Hyejin y Hoseok habían encontrado aquel local después de pasarse siglos pidiendo a cualquiera que cocinara por ellos comida casera coreana. Hyejin había imprimido una lista de restaurantes coreanos en Los Angeles y habían hecho una ruta para encontrar el mejor. Después de llevar allí a todo el grupo de amigos, la mitad de todos ellos aseguraban estar al borde del llanto de la nostalgia del hogar. Todos excepto los que tenían a sus familiares cerca, puesto que no suponía un cambio tan grande.  
Le agradaba el grupo de amigos que habían creado en LA, pero a veces no se dejaba de preguntar si todos ellos se llevarían bien en Corea. Después de todo cuando uno se marcha de su país natal tiende a apegarse a los paisanos como hambriento de tener cosas en común con otros. Aunque sabía que todos ellos tenían amigos no coreanos, y no necesariamente asiáticos, no sabia si aquella unión entre todos ellos no se debía a la lejanía con el país del que provenían.  
— Ya llegamos — anunció señalándole la zona en la que estaba —. Aparca por donde puedas.  
— A sus órdenes — puntualizó Jin que ya había empezado a buscar un lugar en el que colocar su coche. No era que echara de menos la comida de su madre, pero comer era importante y comer con Namjoon era mejor que nada en el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puntual otro sábado más, lo cual suele ser extraño en mí. No porque no esté escrito, sino porque se me olvida corregir y subir el capítulo. Los capítulos de la BBQ y este me gustaron especialmente.   
> BTW la película del caso Hwaseong es un must watch, igual que simpathy for Mr vengeance, yo tengo pendiente terminar la última de la saga por eso.


	7. VII

Wheein, aún en pijama miraba a Yongsun desde la cocina. Normalmente a aquella hora hacía un rato que había salido de casa y era extraño porque parecía no tener mucha intención de moverse, allí, frente a la máquina de coser. Aunque estaba vestida y lista para salir, estaba terminando de coser uno de los vestidos, la versión que luego deberían ensuciar y romper para las escenas finales. Sí aún quedaba trabajo por hacer, pero era la película de Namjoon, y de todos modos no era su parte del trabajo ni el vestuario, ni el rackon, ni nada de lo que solía encargarse Wheein más por dedicación y hobby hacia la moda que otra cosa.  
—¿Hoy no vas al cine antes de comer? — preguntó al cabo de un rato la chica más bajita. Se había levantado pronto para continuar con el trabajo, y sabía que había quien estaba en la habitación de Yoongi esperando para salir a que se marchara. Cuestiones de privacidad, como siempre, Wheein tenía un trato y no podía hablar, pero tampoco era que fuera a ser tan relevante si sus amigos sabían al respecto.  
— He quedado, no creo que Byulyi tarde en venir — dijo Yongun levantando la cabeza hacia ella por un momento y dejando de coser. El ruido repetitivo de las máquinas de coser empezaba a metersele en la cabeza y empezaba a odiarlo momentáneamente. Demasiadas horas seguidas en aquel trabajo —. Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras y así descansas un poco de todo esto.  
Wheein negó con la cabeza. No es que tuviera muchos planes, pero en parte sí sabía qué quería hacer, y aunque hubiera sido genial ir con Yongsun estaba más pendiente de otros quéhaceres.  
— Terminaré eso e iré a buscar las piezas que le encargué a Vernon, según él ya debería haber llegado todo lo que me mandó desde Nueva York — dijo la chica. Su amigo se había encargado de comprar cosas que la chica solo confiaba en encontrar en la ciudad en la que había crecido y se las había mandado a un apartado de correos de la empresa en la que trabajaban sus padres para no tener que invertir dinero de más en el servicio postal. Los servicios postales se hacían muy pesados pidiendo información sobre los envíos, no tanto desde Nueva York, pero de todos modos, lo mejor era usar mensajería privada. Haciendo uso del sistema de envíos de la empresa, no había preguntas ni problemas pesados —. Hoseok vendrá, supongo.  
Yongsun sonrió, se mordió el labio y parpadeó exageradamente. Era una gran insinuación, un solo parpadeo hubiera significado que tonteaba, varios que hablaba en serio pero fingía que era todo bromeando.  
—Hobi no está muy pendiente de ti últimamente, casi, desde que Taehyung y tú… Ya sabes qué quiero decir —. Sí, Yongsun insinuaba deliberadamente un interés romántico por parte del chico.  
Wheein se tapó la boca e intentó evitar reírse durante un instante, para enseguida estallar en carcajadas hasta hundirse en el suelo mientras daba palmadas Seguidamente se puso seria, se levantó y se quedó mirando fija a su amiga sin tan siquiera sonreír.  
— En realidad follábamos antes de que cortara con Jseph —Mintió todavía muy seria y haciendo que Yongsun la mirara con cara de asombro. No entendía por qué motivo la relacionaban de aquel modo con Hoseok, solo pasaban tiempo juntos, igual que el tiempo que pasaba con Yoongi,Vernon o con Jackson.  
—¿Wheenie? — preguntó pasmada por la información que le acababa de recibir. Hasta donde sabía su amiga era mu popular entre los chicos desde el instituto, pero no precisamente porque les hiciera caso, si no porque les rechazaba y eso causaba el triple de interés por parte de ellos que parecían ser todos idiotas. A lo largo de toda su vida solo le había conocido dos novios, Jseph y Vernon, de los cuales el segundo había sido su mejor amigo durante toda la infancia, y en la actualidad así volvía a ser.  
Wheein no pudo evitarlo y volvió a reírse mientras se tapaba la boca, para volver de nuevo a troncharse de la risa.  
— En serio Wheenie, no juegues así conmigo — añadió Yongsun que se había dado cuenta de la broma y se reía también aunque menos exageradamente. Era poco común por parte de Wheein hacer bromas de aquel tipo y por aquel motivo le había costado tanto darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando.  
—Tendrías que haberte visto la cara — dijo aún riéndose.  
Yongsun iba a contestar, pero su teléfono móvil sonó y esta se levantó del suelo, para dirigirse a por sus cosas. La llamada era de Byulyi, que ya estaba saliendo de sus clases de interpretación.  
— Dejo esto así, Byulyi ya está casi aquí — le anunció a Wheein antes de despedirse. Sí seguramente lo tendría que terminar ella, así que tampoco le daba especial importancia que lo dejara a medias. Después de todo, Wheein era la que sabía de diseño, corte y confección.  
Wheein la observó pasar hacia la salida y después miró el reloj. Ya eran las doce y media, así que caminó hasta el sofá, se arrodillo encima de los cojines y miró por la ventana para ver directamente cómo se marchaba. Seguidamente, caminó hasta el pasillo y golpeó suavemente la puerta de Yoongi con los nudillos.  
Le pareció que oía que podía pasar, así que abrió la puerta despacio y vio a Hoseok en el suelo con una Nintendo de color rosa. No era suya, y tampoco creía que fuera de Yoongi. Hoseok la apagó la metió en un bolso negro que había a su lado en el suelo también.  
La habitación era amplia aunque una de las más pequeñas, tenía un armario bastante pequeño empotrado a la pared, un montón de mesas de mezclas, una silla giratoria y una cama de forja negra en la que se veía que Yoongi dormía con otra persona, oculta bajo las sábanas.  
— ¿Ya se ha ido? — preguntó el chico levantándose y empujándola fuera de la habitación para mirar desde el marco de la puerta al pasillo —. Pensaba que aquí todo el mundo tenía trabajo que hacer temprano por la mañana. Ya me he perdido un par de clases.  
— Día especial, hoy tienes el día libre — puntualizó la chica —. De hecho podrías acompañarme a buscar algo y luego...  
— Luego me invitas a comer — dijo volviéndose hacia la habitación para recoger algunas de sus cosas del suelo, así como sus deportivas, unas vans clásicas, con la raya en verde.  
— Pensaba en eso precisamente, pero tendremos que comprar un perrito en la esquina porque estoy en números rojos — admitió la chica alzando la voz a la vez que caminaba hacia su propia habitación para cambiarse de ropa.  
Hoseok se puso las deportivas mientras le gritaba a Wheein que él se encargaría de pagar a la vez que refunfuñaba porque algo le decía que había dicho todo aquello porque quería que fuera él quien pagaba.  
— Callaos los dos, intentamos dormir aquí — se quejó Yoongi con voz pastosa y de sueño, seguía de espaldas, en la cama, cubierto hasta arriba.  
— A las doce del medio día — refunfuñó de nuevo por lo bajo Hoseok incrédulo. Eran unas jodidas marmotas, porque aunque se levantaran a las siete de la tarde a las doce como tarde volverían a estar durmiendo —. ¿Qué he hecho yo para meterme con toda esta gente loca?  
— Los tres te podemos oír aunque farfulles — añadió Yoongi girándose y frotándose los ojos —. Las paredes son de papel, por si no lo sabes.  
Cuando Wheein terminó de vestirse, los dos salieron de casa en le coche de Hoseok en dirección al restaurante que la chica había elegido en vista a que él era quien invitaría. Primero la comida, después irían a por la telas.  
Caminaban en dirección al restaurante, después de aparcar, cuando un chico al que ambos conocían de vista del barrio les intentó parar. Llevaba una carpeta de una ONG. Era un tipo de piel pálida, ojos azules y les saludó con una sonrisa. Wheein recordaba haber intercambiado palabras con él en alguna ocasión corta, al bajar la basura.  
— Tenéis un momento para...  
— We Tourists — dijo Hoseok con un completo acento propio de no haber dado una sola clase de inglés en su vida — No English, no English.  
Seguidamente pasó la meno por encima de los hombros de Wheein y tiró de ella rápidamente para alejarse del tipo.  
— llevas casi diez años viviendo en Los Angeles — remarcó Wheein mientras entraban en el restaurante —. De hecho ese tipo es vecino mío.  
— Me tourist, me no understand — bromeó Hoseok mirándola con media sonrisa. Wheein se rió y seguidamente se encogió de hombros—. Yoongi y yo siempre le hacemos lo mismo.  
Pidieron mesa para dos y mientras les dirigían, Wheein vio de lejos a Namjoon y Jin. Le dio un codazo al chico que miró también en la misma dirección. No fue hasta que estuvieron sentados que Hoseok dejó de mirar en la dirección en la que estaban sentados.  
— Tal vez ¿Deberíamos saludar? — preguntó Wheein.  
Les habían sentado en una mesa pequeña, colocada con mantel de papel, uno sentado frente al otro. Wheein notó la camino de Hoseok hundiéndose de su pelo y chafándole la cabeza contra el plato prácticamente.  
— Tienen una cita — dijo con voz muy baja y alterando su voz ligeramente un par de tonos más agudos.  
Wheein se rió, pero la mano de su colega seguía sujetándole la cabeza a la vez que él también se hundía casi sobre su propio plato. El camarero se acercó a la mesa para dejar algunos platillos de verduras y Wheein sonrió al hombre que los miraba con cara de circunstancia.  
— ¿Por qué hacemos esto? — preguntó la chica que temía que comieran en aquella postura tan incómoda. Aunque Hoseok ya había retirado su mano, entendía por su actuación que no debía moverse o volvería a hacerlo. Trató de mover su brazo hacia los palillos de metal y trató de coger un poco de uno de los platos de entrante que había traído el camarero.  
— Si Namjoon empieza a pensar que tú y yo salimos y lo dice en voz alta, igual que Yongsun, Yoongi se pondrá insoportable — explicó el chico con voz normal —. Con los dos.  
Wheein asintió. Le había contado lo que había ocurrido en la mañana a modo de anecdota, pero él parecía que se lo tomaba como algo bastante serio, porque sí, se tomaba muy en serio que Yoongi se molestara.  
— ¿Se molestó mucho el día de la barbacoa?  
Hoseok asintió, pero a la vez arrugó la nariz. No estaba siendo claro completamente, como si ocultara algún pensamiento.  
— En realidad tampoco tanto — puntualizó, parecía que pensaba con claridad si debía decir lo que pensaba —. Solo que ¿has visto cómo se miran cuando están solos? De verdad parece una cita.  
Wheein miró en dirección a la otra mesa durante un minuto en el cual Hoseok pidió por los dos, aún en aquella postura incómoda.  
Aquello era algo que le incomodaba saber, o al menos husmear. Yongsun era prácticamente su familia, pensar que su novio se veía con otra persona de la que no había hablado nunca hasta que había aparecido en Los Angeles era algo que olía mal.  
— ¿Sabe Yoongi quién es o de qué se conocen? — preguntó a sabiendas que ellos habían sido amigos en Corea, y tal vez Jin no fuera tan desconocido para él como era para ellos dos. Era obvio que su amigo tenía una vida fuera de Los Angeles antes, pero se le hacía confuso no saber exactamente qué pasaba y si debía alertar a Yongsun de aquello, o si Jin solo era un colega más de Namjoon, como Jackson.  
— Namjoon y Yoongi eran vecinos, pero hasta dónde sé él tampoco había oído nunca antes de Jin —dijo Hoseok con el poco conocimiento que tenía de los otros dos chicos y su vida en Corea.  
Ella asintió. Sabía que de momento no debía decirle nada a Yongsun, pero contaba con que quería vigilar al chico. Aquello no le gustaba nada, no quería que Yongsun sufriera, y sí, Lo que creía que en inicio era una broma de Hoseok parecía real. Namjoon miraba a aquel de una manera bastante más cariñosa de como miraba a cualquiera de sus otros colegas en la ciudad.


	8. VIII

Yongsun se había puesto una camisa de seda y unos tejanos simples, que contrastaban con los tacones rojos de diseño que su madre la había mandado de la última semana de la moda de Nueva York. A su lado, Buylyi, mucho más sencilla, vestía una camiseta ancha, tejanos y deportivas. Con su cabello negro anudado en una coleta, destacaba en belleza a pesar de la simpleza de su aspecto. Yongsun no podía dejar de mirarla y pensar que aquella chica tenía mucho futuro dado su encanto.  
— ¿Entonces empiezas el día comiendo en un restaurante caro de Los Angeles? — bromeó Byulyi pinchando un poco de ensalada con el tenedor.  
Yongsun se rió. Sería la forma en que su madre empezaría a trabajar todos los días, después de todo ella era chef, pero no. Ir a aquel lugar había sido un capricho pasajero.  
— La verdad es que a estas horas siempre estoy en el cine, tengo pases de temporada en varios multisalas de la ciudad — explicó mirando como Byulyi movía el tenedor hasta su boca —. Siempre estoy viendo algo más para sacar ideas, y si me gusta lo que veo lo descargo o lo compro y lo guardo en un disco duro para poder volver a verlo cuando necesite inspiración.  
Byulyi asintió.  
— Yo también tengo un disco duro con películas que me han gustado, aunque me da mucha pereza descargarlas, así que está prácticamente vacío — admitió la morena.  
Yongsun se rió. Tomaba pasta carbonara y se manchó ligeramente el labio. Byulyi le hizo un gesto para que se limpiara y la chica tomó su servilleta rápidamente. Se sentía algo cohibida ante la mirada de Buylyi. Se hendía en ella y le daba la sensación de que podía ver todo lo que pensaba, como si hubiera gente que pudiera leer el pensamiento solo con mirar.  
— ¿Cual es tú película favorita? — preguntó sin más al cabo de un rato. El silencio con Byulyi no era incómodo, pero quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Cosas absurdas en su mayoría si lo pensaba.  
— Nunca lo he pensado — admitió la chica —. Supongo que la que más premios me haga ganar.  
Yongsun empezó a reírse absurdamente como si la broma de Byulyi fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. En el fondo sabía que no lo era y se quedó durante un minuto en silencio, tratando de aguantarse la risa. Sonreía, pero no podía comer más por si empezaba a reír de nuevo.  
— ¿Qué? Es verdad — añadió Byulyi al ver que la chica la miraba fijamente con aquella sonrisa que podía estallar en carcajadas en cualquier segundo — ¿No será tu favorita la que te haga rica o no sé la que te haya gustado más desarrollar?  
Yongsun negó con la cabeza. Adoraba las películas que había hecho con Namjoon, y adoraba los guiones que había vendido, pero la sensación al verlas no era la misma que cuando encontraba una película nueva que no conocía de nada y veía grandes líneas o momentos que luego repetir para sí misma frente al espejo.  
— Creo que es diferente, me gusta lo que he hecho y lo que vaya a hacer, pero no es algo encontrado — dijo después de que su risa se disipara y pudiera hablar con claridad —. Es algo que si está bien o mal ha dependido de mi trabajo y mi esfuerzo. Sería mi orgullo el que elegiría esa película como favorita.  
Buylyi escuchaba atentamente y Yongsun había terminado de hablar, pero no quería callarse. No quería que aquella conversación terminara aún. Además los ojos castaños de ella también estaban posados encima suyo, como hipnotizándola. Podía describir la sensación del momento como una etérea luz abrumadora que hacía que se aceleraran y a la vez desaceleraran impetuosamente sus pensamientos sin tener muy claro en absoluto hacia qué o cómo, solo tenía mucho que decir y al mismo tiempo nada.  
— Aunque supongo que no es la misma sensación que ganar un premio, imagino — añadió sintiéndose algo absurda por lo que acababa de decir hacía un momento. Claro que su película favorita sería la misma que le diera cierto reconocimiento, como si no fueran todos parte de la maldita industria cinematográfica en busca de algo más que el amor al arte—. Todavía no he ganado nunca nada.  
Byulyi se mordió el labio y sonrió antes de tomar un poco de agua de su copa.  
— Todavía somos muy jóvenes, y como guionista tienes más tiempo que yo — rió la chica después de beber. Parecía tan tranquila y cómoda que a Yongsun casi le daba rabia, pero sonrió tranquila. Era una rabia sana, si es que aquello existía —. Cuando eres actriz tu carrera acaba cuando envejeces, pero cuando usas tu cabeza, supongo que no se acaba hasta que se te acaban las ideas.  
Yongsun asintió, también admiraba aquella sensatez fría. Buylyi no temía a la realidad del reloj que se aceleraba al saber que la industria del cine podía ser muy misogína, lo aceptaba y luchaba contra el corto período que le imponía.  
No quería pedir el postre a pesar de haber terminado de comer, quería seguir escuchándola hablar. Casi esperaba que no se callara y contara algo más sobre lo que querría hacer si se acababa su carrera como actriz.  
— Seré una ahjumma de telenovela una vez terminé mi época en el cine — rió sin darle la más mínima importancia —. Se me dará bien.  
Yonsun también rió. Pidieron el postre y después de comerlo salieron en dirección al cine. Yongsun ya había visto casi todas las películas de la semana anterior, pero aquella semana no había visto ninguna de las recién estrenadas.  
— ¿Qué quieres ver? — le preguntó a Byulyi que miraba el folleto del cine sin saber bien qué elegir.  
— Tengo algo que confesar — dijo bromeando —. No creo que vaya a entender la mitad de la película.  
Yongsun abrió mucho los ojos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había tenido en cuenta de que las películas estaban completamente en inglés y sin subtítulos. Siempre iba sola al cine, y las pocas veces que había ido con Namjoon no había tenido que pensar en ello porque Namjoon tenía un inglés perfecto.  
— ¿Prefieres que hagamos alguna otra cosa? — preguntó sin más. No sabía cómo podía haber sido tan idiota de no pensar en ello. No todos los coreanos que estudiaban en Los Ángeles tenían un inglés tan bueno como para seguirle el hilo a una película sin subtítulos —. Conozco una sala de recreativos y un par de bares que tienen música y cócteles a pesar de ser solo mediodía.  
— Está bien, así mejoro — dijo la chica despreocupada —. El otro día ni tan siquiera entendí algo que me decían mis compañeros en clase, fue tedioso. Necesité ayuda de otro para entender que querían salir a tomar algo.  
Yongsun sonrió. Eligieron una película al azar y entraron en el cine. Yongsun compró palomitas dulces y bebidas para ambas. Lo que las llevó a sentarse en la sala como media hora antes de que empezara la película. No había un pase antes de aquel en la sala y estaban ellas dos solas. Sentadas en aquel espacio amplio mientras sonaba música de fondo. Era la banda sonora de Moulin Rogue, que después pasó a ser la banda sonora de Braveheart y así repetidamente de una a otra banda sonora. Siempre era igual en aquel cine.  
La sala era amplia, con los asientos rojos todos muy juntos unos con los otros, y la pantalla realmente grande ocupaba la mayor parte del campo de visión.  
— Ahora es cuando normalmente pienso en los personajes de la película, normalmente ya tengo escrita una parte cuando vengo al cine — explicó Yongsun mientras jugaba con una palomita —. Aún no he empezado el guión que te dije, por lo de Dead Wings, intento ayudar al máximo antes de ponerme con mi proyecto.  
Byulyi levantó un par de reposabrazos de los asientos a su alrededor y se estiró colocando la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos en el que se encontraba el asiento de Yongsun. La miraba desde abajo hablar, y asentía.  
— Dame palomitas — pidió a modo de broma, pero Yongsun se lo tomó en serio, rió y empezó a darle palomitas una tras otra mientras trataba de evitar reírse de nuevo. Aquel comportamiento peculiar no era el propio que los acomodadores le hubieran visto nunca antes. Entre palomita y palomita, Byulyi habló —. Este debería ser tu nuevo trabajo, le pediré a mi compañía que te contrate como mi asistente.  
Alguien abrió la puerta de la sala y Byulyi dio un salto, cayendo al suelo inmediatamente. No dejaba de reírse por lo absurdo de la situación, y por poco no se atraganta con una palomita. Yongsun no se había movido ni un milímetro, entre asustada y preocupada, pero al ver que Byulyi estaba bien empezó a reírse también.  
Byulyi se había quedado sentada en el suelo, y el tipo que había entrado pasó de largo hasta sentarse en su asiento. Las dos chicas se miraron en silencio durante un instante. Rieron de nuevo y Byulyi volvió a su sitio y se sentó correctamente esta vez. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yongsun.  
Cuando le película empezó, quedaban pocas palomitas. Yongsun cogía una para sí misma, otra que le daba a Byulyi directamente. Lo cierto era que aquella película era lenta, tediosa y Byulyi solo entendía algunas frases, así que cuando Yongsun dejó de darle palomitas se giró hacia ella ignorando la pantalla.  
— Unnie — se quejó en voz baja.  
Yongsun bajó la mirada hacia ella y se quedó helada. Inconsciente de la cercanía de la chica hasta aquel instante, la observó con la luz baja de la sala, tragó saliva y no se atrevió a decir media palabra. Su boca estaba tan cerca, aquellos labios carnosos y en forma de corazón. Creía que quería besarla.  
Parecía que Byulyi fuera a decir algo, pero también se había quedado en completo silencio. La miraba directamente a los ojos y sentía como si se le hubiera cortado la respiración por un momento. Tal vez había actuado con demasiada confianza.  
— Voy a por más palomitas — dijo de repente Yongsun saliendo de aquel instante congelado. Por un momento había creído que quería besar a Byulyi, y no, no era algo que quisiera permitirse en absoluto. Era tan poco racional que podía golpearse la cabeza a sí misma si dejaba que ocurriera.  
Se levantó de su asiento sin más y caminó de salida a la sala. Primero iría al baño a lavarse la cara, después compraría las palomitas. Pero al salir de la sala, se encontró con la mano de Byulyi en su hombro. Cargaba con su bolsa y su chaqueta.  
— Te has dejado el monedero también en la sala — dijo la chica cuando Yongsun la miró aún apocada por la situación. Byulyi estaba tranquila, como si nada hubiera ocurrido —. En realidad la película se me hace muy aburrida, si quieres voy yo a por las palomitas.  
Yongsun rió falsamente. No pretendía ser poco sincera, pero estaba algo inquieta frente a aquella situación. Ir al cine había sido una idea pésima, teniendo en cuenta que aquella chica le fascinaba, aunque hubiera creído que era algo profesional, no lo era. Había cometido un gran error.  
— Podemos dejarla así, y venimos a ver otra, otro día — dijo tomando sus cosas de la mano de Byulyi.  
— Está bien — añadió la otra.  
Salieron del cine y se despidieron. Byulyi tomaría el autobús sin problema y Yongsun se marchaba a casa con su coche. Se había ofrecido a llevarla en coche, pero Byulyi se había negado alegando a que tenía ganas de caminar un rato.  
Yongsun subió al coche y dio al automarcado para llamar a Namjoon. Saltaba el contestador, así que seguidamente llamó a Wheein. Otra que no contestaba. Condujo hasta la casa de Hyejin, ella sería de mejor ayuda que cualquiera de ellos dos. Tenía que llamarla para avisar de que iba, pero ella era buena en cualquier tipo de momento de estrés. Sabría qué hacer.


	9. IX

Yoongi debía admitir que las clases a las que asistía en Los Angeles eran mucho menos tediosas que las que había recibido en Corea. Le gustaba el método coreano porque era mucho más organizado, pero en Los Angeles podía hacer lo que le diera la gana y los profesores ni tan siquiera recordaban si había sido él u otro el que se había quedado dormido toda la hora y media que duraba la dichosa clase. Porque sí, no podía evitarlo, a veces se dormía de lo repetitivo que era aquel hombre con sus “practicad, practicad y practicad, no hay otro método de ser bueno en esto”. Las clases teóricas estaban demasiado llenas de gente como para prestar atención, las prácticas eran otra cosa y eran las que realmente le gustaban, claro que esas eran muy parecidas a las de Corea.  
Aquel día tenía una clase teórica a última hora. A su derecha había un grupo de chicas y un par de asientos más abajo de la grada que formaba la clase estaban el grupo de futuros DJ prometedores, que no eran más que unos niños ricos que se creían demasiado geniales. Al final todos optarían por otros trabajos o harían bandas sonoras de películas de serie B, si tenían suerte.  
Jisoo apareció por la puerta y se sentó a su lado alargándole una lata de café frío. Ella estaba en aquella clase porque la necesitaba para mantener su beca de estudios. Siempre cantaba pop cursi y era como una princesa disney a sus ojos, para empezar porque cuando empezaba a cantar o tararear por lo bajo siempre era una de aquellas canciones de películas para niños. Las conocía todas, las cantaba en inglés, coreano y alguna que otra también la había cantado en lo que él creía que era francés, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de qué idioma era, por él podía ser quechua y no notaría la diferencia.  
— En la clase de hoy nos dará las preguntas del examen — dijo Jisoo cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba. Tenía el pelo teñido de morado y siempre llamaba la atención de la gente por estar haciendo cosas raras, como tararear en voz muy baja en clase, cosa por la que tampoco le habían llamado la atención hasta el momento. Hasta donde él sabía estaba igual que él allí con un visado de estudiante —. Tenemos que sacar buenas notas, si no se acabó la beca y se acabó el visado, oppa.  
La encontraba mona. En especial porque siempre andaba pendiente de traerle café, de despertarle si ocurría algo importante, y asegurarse de que lo llevaba todo al día... Al menos en aquella clase que compartían.  
Al lado de Jisoo siempre solía sentarse Rosé, Roseanne, Chaeyoung si es que alguien la llamaba así. Era tan coreana como ellos dos, pero había crecido en Los Angeles. Ella siempre iba en chandal, y siempre tenía cara de muñeca cuando sonreía. Aquel día llegaba tarde y era poco común en ella, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia.  
El profesor entró e inevitablemente se durmió a media charla sobre la importancia armónica cuando se planteaba mezclar la música con vídeo. Había dado clases de música prácticamente desde que era un niño, y lo único que pretendía del país era probar suerte y adoptar experiencia mientras mejoraba su inglés. Jugaba a encajar en la escena antes de trabajar para alguna compañía o invertir en crear la suya propia.  
Cuando despertó todos se habían ido, pero a su lado tenía una nota con una letra perfectamente detallada con las preguntas que había dado el profesor. Era la letra de Jisoo, y la tinta de su bolígrafo rosa.  
En el lugar en el que se sentaba Rosé estaba su chaqueta. Era una simple sudadera negra, pero sabía que era suya porque siempre llevaba la misma. Cualquiera no entendería por qué la chica llevaría una sudadera con el calor que ya hacía en aquella época del año, pero él mismo también solía llevarla aunque hiciera calor.  
Cogió la sudadera y salió por si la veía en el pasillo. Efectivamente, estaba de fondo, hablando con Jisoo, Jennie y un grupo más grande de chicas. Lo encontró agobiante, hubiera preferido que estuviera sola. Caminó en su dirección y le dejó caer la chaqueta encima al pasar por su lado sin decir nada.  
La chica miró la tela que le había caído encima y después miró a Yoongi. Sonrió, pero él no dijo absolutamente nada. Tampoco había mucho que decir.  
— Gracias — dijo ella al ver que él estaba a punto de marcharse.  
Él se encogió de hombros y pensó en seguir su camino, pero recordó que Namjoon le había dicho algo sobre la película y debía hacerlo. No quería ser el roñoso que ignora a sus amigos cuando le piden un favor, y allí estaban casi todas las chicas que conocía de la escuela de música.  
— Namjoon necesita víctimas para su película — dijo captando el interés de la mayoría del grupo. No es que todas ellas fueran actrices, pero algunas de ellas además de estudiar música estarían interesadas en aquel tipo de trabajos también. Él solo sabía que Rosé sí era una de ellas. Le interesaba actuar, aunque fuera como hobby porque siempre hablaba de componer melodías y hacer canciones. De hecho había trabajado con él con anterioridad y habían sacado cosas cuanto menos curiosas —. Lisa tiene su teléfono y si no, avísame y le digo que te llame. Si alguna amiga tuya quiere, supongo que podría hacer alguna prueba también.  
Rosé asintió y él hizo ademán de marcharse.  
— ¿Nos vemos luego? — preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que Yoongi se iba.  
El asintió con ligera indiferencia y se marchó. Sabía que a la salida estaban Jimin, Seulgi, Joohyun y Hoseok esperando. No había mirado en el móvil si estaban o no, pero Joohyun había dicho que estaría allí, y estarían allí todos porque ella no solía ir a casi ningún sitio si no iba con Seulgi o Hoseok. Parecía tener un pánico extraño porque la ciudad le era desconodicda, se quejaba de que era demasiado grande y no tenía licencia para conducir.  
Los vio en masa, como si le esperaran para darle una paliza y se rió solo al imaginarse a Seulgi y Joohyun como si fueran chicas malas de instituto con el pelo en la cara y gesto de destrozar vidas. Aunque no se iba a engañar, tampoco es que Jimin y Hoseok encajaran en aquel papel.  
— Sale de clase y un grupito de chicas sale detrás murmurando — fue el saludo que le dio Hoseok. Sonaba en parte irritado, pero no eran celos, no de esas chicas, si no de él —. Seguro que saca su lado tierno delante de ellas.  
Si las miradas mataran, le hubiera matado en aquel momento. Por suerte en realidad no quería matarle, y no podía hacerlo solo con los ojos. Jimin le seguía el juego pero las chicas parecían más que aburridas de esperar, igual que él de la broma. Juntos fueron hasta casa y se quedaron en la piscina. Para eso iban la mayoría de veces a verle, porque Yoongi tenía el privilegio de vivir en aquel bloque con piscina.  
Todos llevaban bañador menos él, que se tumbó en una de las hamacas después de dejar su mochila en el suelo. Hoseok estaba sentado a su lado y al lado de este Seulgi, que parecía que tampoco estaba por la labor de ponerse a tomar el sol ni nadar. De hecho Hoseok le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros como si fuera a quedarse allí todo el tiempo.  
— ¿Conocéis a Moon Byulyi? — preguntó de repente la chica que estaba con el móvil la mayor parte del tiempo — ¿Te parece mal si la invito Yoongi?  
— Es amiga de Yongsun, creo — dijo él restándole importancia a que la invitara o no —. Haz lo que quieras.  
Hoseok miró al chico y después a Seulgi. Si ella invitaba a más gente, sería genial que él fuera a ver si Wheein estaba por ahí, de hecho en el último tiempo había pasado tanto rato con ella que se le hacía raro que no estuviera con ellos.  
— Voy a ver si está Wheein — dijo, curioseó la mochila de Yoongi hasta sacar sus llaves y caminó hasta la puerta que daba al apartamento. El espacio del pasillo y el ascensor era un poco agobiante, en especial porque parecían haber ahorrado el máximo de espacio posible. Subió por las escaleras mientras pensaba en que probablemente Yoongi se vengaría de él y de Jimin por bromear respecto a las chicas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor constantemente. Era consciente de que se había reprimido porque estaban Seulgi y Joohyun delante.  
Abrió la puerta de casa y caminó hasta el comedor a la vez que saludaba en voz alta.  
— Que feliz vas siempre, yo quiero la misma droga que tomes — bromeó Yongsun. Estaba sentada en el suelo con el portátil entre las piernas viendo una película que no paró a pesar de haber dejado de mirar la pantalla. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y llevaba el bikini bajo la ropa, porque siempre hacían aquello ella y Wheein. Hoseok también creía que llevaría siempre bañador debajo de la ropa de tener piscina.  
Allí estaba Yongsun, y en la cocina estaba Hyejin que sacaba una lata de la nevera. El chico la miraba y no dejaba de pensar que era tal vez la persona más sexy del universo. Tal vez Hyejin te podía matar a patadas y no dejar de ser sexy al hacerlo o simplemente estaba algo salido, pero la última opción no tenía relevancia porque todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo de Hyejin.  
— Se le llama hiperactividad — añadió Hyejin mientras él la miraba con pasmo.  
— Estamos abajo, Seulgi va a invitar a Moon Byulyi y no sé si está Wheein... — dijo a la vez que se giraba para ir a ver si Wheein estaba en la habitación —. Lo decía por si queréis bajar con nosotros.  
— Baja cerveza, que hay en la nevera — dijo la voz de Wheein. Gritaba desde su habitación. Sacó la cabeza desde el marco de la puerta y le miró mientras se giraba —. O mejor ve a comprar, y así no nos quedamos sin. En el súper de al lado la venden fría.  
—¿Va a venir Byulyi? — preguntó Yongsun que había parado la película. Miró a Hyejin y después suspiró —. ¿No queréis terminar de ver la película?  
Wheein caminó hasta el salón, negó con la cabeza y rodeó a Hoseok para tirar de él hacia abajo, pero Hyejin se quedó quieta con la lata de cerveza que acababa de sacar en la mano. Yongsun dudaba sobre bajar o no.  
— Sí, vamos a bajar a la piscina un rato — sentenció Hyejin aún en la cocina. Hoseok y Wheein ya bajaban, seguramente para comprar la cerveza y la chica esperó a oír la puerta. Apretaba los labios, estaba bastante seria, pero Yongsun no lo veía —. Unnie, baja, y haz como si nada. Piensa en lo raro que es que estuvierais siendo tan cercanas y de golpe no vayas solo porque ella está ahí.  
Yongsun vaciló por un momento. Tenía razón, aunque desde la vez anterior que se habían visto en el cine no había tenido más contacto con ella, que ignorase deliberadamente a Byulyi era una cosa, que evitara cualquier tipo de reunión social solo porque ella iba a estar era otra muy distinta. No había ocurrido realmente nada entre ellas, solo se había sentido atraída hacia ella.  
— Tienes razón — admitió la chica—. Pensábamos bajar en un rato de todos modos.  
A la salida del edificio, Hoseok iba detrás de Wheein que había prometido pagar ella las cervezas, porque tenía dinero después de que un comprador online le hiciera un encargo para un vestido de novia. Ella andaba varios pasos por delante de él.  
— Tienes que ayudarme para la fiesta de despedida de soltera de Hyejin y Hyuna — dijo con total convicción, a pesar de que solo estaban prometidas y no había una fecha para la boda —. Quiero celebrar varias, pero a mediados de mes vienen Vernon, Yoonsun y Jude, y esa es de la que hablo.  
— Mientras no pidas dinero — puntualizó él con las manos en los bolsillos y andando de forma despreocupada —. Haré lo que me pidas. Tenemos un trato.  
Wheein asintió.  
— Me ayudan con eso Hyojong, Jiyoon y Gayoon — puntualizó la chica. Los amigos de la chica tenían dinero, no sabía de dónde lo sacaban, pero lo tenían —. Tenemos que encontrar un sitio suficientemente grande.  
— ¿La piscina no está bien? — preguntó Hoseok incrédulo. Tenían una casa y una terraza increíble para hacer fiestas y no era la primera vez que las hacían.  
— Seremos mucha gente, tendría que pedirle permiso a Tom— dijo con sonrisa de circunstancia. Llegaban a la tienda. Wheein caminó hacia las neveras para coger un par de docenas de botellas de cerveza. No había ninguna marca coreana, pero la Budweiser era suficientemente buena en su opinión, aunque su padre siempre importara cass en Nueva York —. Y eso va a ser complicado.  
—¿Quién es ese tío? — preguntó Hoseok quitándole las botellas de las manos y llevándolas hacia la caja.  
—Es el tipo al que tú y Yoongi intentáis hacer creer que sois turistas, y resulta que el gestiona el edificio este año —dijo sentenciando la posibilidad de usar la piscina como lugar para la fiesta —. Tendrían que pedirlo Yongsun o Namjoon y están muy liados con la película.  
El cajero le dijo el precio total, y la chica pagó las cervezas. Hoseok trataba de pensar en otro lugar en el que hacer aquella fiesta. Era algo importante, y sí, era mucha gente si tenía en cuenta que irían todos los amigos de las dos chicas.  
— Encontraré otro sitio, no te preocupes.


	10. X

Yongsun se sentó al lado de Yoongi mientras miraba como todos estaban en la piscina. Byulyi acababa de llegar y no tenía ganas de pasar el rato cerca de ella. La verdad no era esa, si quería pasar el rato con ella, pero temía la sensación interior de querer hacerlo. Bromeaba con Seulgi y a unos pocos metros de distancia y hacía que se sintiera incómoda.  
Byulyi había aparecido con Jin y se había integrado en el grupo sin más. Byulyi llevaba una camiseta que cubría su bikini azul turquesa a pesar de estar mojada y eso también hacía que la respiración de Yongsun fuera a un ritmo distinto. La sensualidad de la ropa mojada no era un misterio para ella, y se imaginaba que tampoco para ninguno de los presentes, pero también Hyejin estaba allí y se llevaba la mayor parte de las miradas.  
Le alargó una cerveza a Yoongi que se incorporó en la hamaca y la miró por un segundo.  
— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó el chico con intención de sonar pasivo. Era obvio que la poca participación en una actividad social de la chica era muestra de que le ocurría algo.  
Yongsun bufó. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era contárselo a más gente. Ya había sido suficientemente difícil decirle aquello a Hyejin con el pánico de que le dijera que debía contárselo a Namjoon.  
— No te interesa — dijo con un tono totalmente áspero.  
— Estás intensa ¿no? — se rió él para recibir una mirada de tedio por parte de ella —. No tienes por qué contarme nada.  
— Perdona, es que estoy de muy mal humor hoy — admitió la chica. Ya era raro que Yoongi se preocupara activamente por ella, como para encima ser borde con él —. Mucho estrés con la película. Me ha dicho Namjoon que el guión en inglés que presentó tiene muchos errores según sus profesores.  
— Pues que les jodan a los profesores — dijo con tranquilidad—. Tú no te examinas y Namjoon es bueno sin necesidad de su aprobación. La película va a ser en coreano de todos modos.  
— Hice una traducción rápida para los profesores porque el guión original en inglés tenía varios papeles para americanos — explicó la chica. No era mentira del todo, pero aquello tampoco le abrumaba tantísimo —. Al final te has librado de salir en ella.  
Yoongi asintió.  
— Pues eso, que les jodan.  
El chico se levantó y anunció que le habían entrado ganas de nadar también. Subió a casa a por su bañador y dejó a Yongsun sola con las dos botellas de cerveza. Ella le maldijo ligeramente, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba siendo idiota al hacerlo. Allí sentada al lado de la hamaca vacía, solo evitaba una situación que iba a darse tarde o temprano.  
Fuera como fuera, no iba a moverse de allí por el momento. Jimin se sentó en la hamaca un momento y tomó la cerveza que Yoongi a duras penas había probado, le siguió Seulgi y con ella apareció Byulyi que se sentó justo al lado de Yongsun.  
— Me gusta tu bañador rosa, pega con tu pelo — dijo mientras buscaba otra de las cervezas frías que habían traído Wheein y Hoseok —. La semana que viene empezamos a rodar y aún no te he visto ningún día para hablar sobre la parte final.  
La chica sonrió. Estaba bien, solo tenía que ser natural.  
— La lectura de guión es el viernes — dijo con ligera indiferencia en su tono —. Podemos hablarlo entonces. Sería injusto para los demás actores que lo hablara contigo primero.  
Los ojos de Byulyi se posaron en ella con ligera curiosidad. Estaba observándola como si buscara algo y de repente abrió mucho la boca como con sorpresa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.  
— Has estado evitándome todos estos días a propósito — dijo como si fuera algo gracioso, casi con media sonrisa —. En realidad no es que estuvieras ocupada.  
— No — mintió Yongsun, seguidamente se rió. Se reía porque parecía inverosímil que alguien pudiera reírse de que le ignoraran a propósito durante días —. No es verdad, he estado liada con la película y además está el guión del que te hablé.  
— Byulyi, no te metas con Yongsun noona, ella trabaja muy duro mandando a un tipo a vender sus guiones a las casas de los productores en Beberly Hills — dijo Jimin con ligera ironía haciendo que la chica se girara a mirarle también algo asombrada por la reacción. Cambió su discurso al notar la mirada de la chica encima —. Es un trabajo muy duro que paga esta piscina.  
— No seas mete mierdas — le cortó Yongsun haciendo reír a Seulgi y a Byulyi por igual —. He estado muy liada esta semana, y si no me creéis se lo podéis preguntar a Hyejin o Wheein.  
— ¿Qué? lo pienso de verdad — se excusó él.  
— Mantén a tu novio en su lugar o le pegaré — le dijo Yongsun a Seulgi a modo de broma, haciendo que ella se riera hasta el punto de estirarse en la hierba. No era tan gracioso, pero sospechaba que además de la cerveza habían estado fumando en el borde de la piscina.  
Byulyi se había quedado en aquella posición, de rodillas sobre la hierba tan cerca de Yongsun y esta no se había dado cuenta al estar bromeando. De repente giró la cabeza y notó la respiración de la morena sobre su hombro y vio de cerca su rostro, la textura de su piel blanca y rosada por el sol que le había estado dando toda la tarde. El pelo también se le había ondulado ligeramente al contacto con el agua. Respiró y trató de tranquilizarse, solo eran amigas y así iba a seguir la cosa.  
— El viernes revisamos el texto — dijo con media sonrisa. No tenía por qué ser tan difícil distanciarse emocionalmente de alguien solo porque le resultara atractiva. Después de todo, todo el mundo sentía atracción por mucha gente y eso no destruía sus relaciones de pareja. Le dio con el dedo en la frente, y Byulyi le robó su botella de cerveza para darle un trago justo antes de volver a la piscina con los demás.  
No había sido tan complicado, podía seguir siendo esquiva pero amigable con Byulyi.  
Cuando Namjoon llegó todos planeaban una pelea en el agua. El chico pasó por el lado de la piscina y los vio a todos al borde de la piscina deliberando sobre los equipos.  
— Yo no puedo cargar con ninguno de vosotros, no es justo — se quejó Joohyun.  
— Ya, yo tampoco — se sumó Wheein a la queja —. Si nosotras cargamos con alguien se caerá enseguida, no hay igualdad de condiciones.  
— Y yo me marcho ya, así que sois impares — añadió Hyejin saliendo de la piscina. Yongsun salía con ella para acompañarla hasta el apartamento y que se cambiara, pero vio a Namjoon que se había quedado mirándolos a todos. Cargaba su bolsa de clase y no estaba precisamente preparado para meterse en la piscina.  
—Namjoon, acompañala arriba y luego ven a formar equipo conmigo — le dijo Yongsun desde el agua —. Así seremos pares.  
El chico le guiñó el ojo y siguió el camino hacia el apartamento acompañado de Hyejin que se cubría con la toalla.  
— Cuida mucho de Yongsun, no sabes lo mucho que te quiere — dijo Hyejin mientras el chico abría la puerta del apartamento.  
Él asintió. Abrió la puerta y dejó que la chica entrara antes que él.  
— Tiene miedo de ir a Corea ¿verdad? — dijo antes de que Hyejin entrara en la habitación de Wheein a por su ropa.  
— Sí — admitió Hyejin, aunque no lo hubiera dicho por aquel motivo, no tenía por qué ser más profunda ni dar detalles. Era su amiga y las cosas que le contaba no eran de dominio público.  
Cuando Namjoon bajó los equipos aún seguían sin decidirse. Jimin formaba equipo con Seulgi, y él sabía que formaba equipo con Yongsun. Debían cargar a hombros a su pareja y al parecer era problemático fuera cual fuera la resolución planteada.  
— No quiero que formes equipo con Wheein — dijo directamente Yoongi a Hoseok —. Yo iré con ella.  
Wheein se cruzaba de brazos viéndoles a los dos. Estaba claro que Jin podía ir con Byulyi y el gran problema era ella. Solo porque Yoongi de golpe se había puesto en plan machito y tampoco iba a aceptar que estaba celoso de lo mucho que habían congeniado ella y Hoseok desde que les había encontrado juntos en el comedor de casa y guardaba aquel “gran secreto”. Si todos supieran el por qué hubiera sido más fácil solucionarlo, pero parecía ser que todos creían que los dos tenían interés en ella. Aquello le resultaba cuanto menos embarazoso.  
— Chicos, da igual — dijo Namjoon interrumpiendo la discusión. Si el problema era Wheein, Jin podía ser quien formara equipo con ella y así no ocurría nada —. Hobi carga a Yongsun, Jin a Wheein, Yoongi a Joohyun, Jimin a Seulgi y yo a Buylyi ¿si?  
Todos asintieron y lo que en principio iba a ser una especie de torneo en peleas de agua se convirtió en una guerra indisciplinada en la que Namjoon corrió hacia Hoseok para que Buylyi tirara a Yongsun al agua, mientras Seulgi, Johyuun y Wheein se empujaban entre ellas.  
— Eh, cógelas de los pies — dijo Jin haciendo que la chica viera la estrategia que tenía pensada. Como si hubiera jugado a aquello millones de veces.  
Wheein empujó a Joohyun sin problema, eran de la misma altura y Jin más alto que Yoongi. Namjoon les había dado cierta ventaja sin saberlo. Además Seulgi parecía centrada en lanzarla al agua, lo que ayudó bastante porque eran dos contra una.  
El siguiente paso era usar la estrategia de Jin. Hacer que la morena perdiera el equilibrio era su mejor opción, porque sí era algo más alta que ella. Aunque a la repartición de base había salido perdiendo porque su chico también era más bajo que Jin.  
Wheein tomó casi sin problema del tobillo a Seulgi e hizo que tanto ella como Jimin perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al agua.  
—¡Si! — gritó. La parte en la que el chico tenía que andar hasta el punto en el que estaban Namjoon, Hooseok, Byulyi y Yongsun era algo complicada. Wheein se agarró a los hombros del chico mientras trataba de no torturale especialmente.  
— No es justo, sois los dos más altos — se quejaba Hoseok mientras Namjoon se aguantaba la risa y Byulyi buscaba una manera de tirar a Yongsun que se apoyaba en los hombros de la otra para que cayeran las dos si hacía algún movimiento brusco.  
— La vida no es justa, habéis estado todos de acuerdo — dijo Namjoon que se llevó una patada suave por parte de su novia a la espalda de Hoseok.  
Jin apareció a su lado casi con sigilo. Y Wheein empujó a las dos chicas que se cayeron sujetándose la una a la otra. La llegada de Jin y Wheein había sido completamente inesperada.  
Wheein levantó los brazos mientras gritaba a la vez que Jin también lo hacía. Llevándose la atención de todos.  
— Ahora nos invitáis a cenar a los dos — dijo Jin después de su grito de victoria. Fue secundado por la chica, que creía que sí se merecía una cena.  
En el agua, Byulyi se agarraba a Yongsun sin acabar de pisar el fondo y sin oír lo que ocurría fuera. La chica de pelo rosa también seguía muy sujeta a ella, sin saber bien por qué. Se sentía mal, pero a la vez aquella sensación extraña bajo el agua hacía que no notara otra cosa a parte de que Byulyi la seguía sujetando. Parecía que fuera a ahogarse si no trataba de tomar el control de la situación. Como si la piscina fuera más honda de lo que realmente era era incapaz de tocar el fondo. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua y sintió el picor que solía producirle el cloro. Lo detestaba. Byulyi estaba delante suyo y debía odiar tanto el cloro de la piscina como ella.  
De golpe notó las manos de Namjoon en su brazo y cómo la levantaba hacia arriba. No le veía, pero sabía que era él quien la había cogido. Byulyi la había dejado de sujetar y solo podía notar cómo le picaban los ojos.  
— Yongsun ¿estás bien? — le preguntó el chico. Le veía borroso por culpa del agua de la piscina.  
— Creo que sí — dijo entre confusa y tranquila de haber salido del agua. Había sido una sensación extraña y larga, aunque solo había durado medio minuto, tal vez menos.  
Al abrir vio que Jin y Hoseok sujetaban a Byulyi, ¿tal vez ambas habían estado a punto de ahogarse por aquel juego estúpido? Wheein la miraba también a la vez que lo hacía Namjoon.  
Se rió y Wheein se disculpaba por haber sido tan bruta.


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: No sé si alguien lee esto al día... pero si es así sorry por no ser puntual la semana pasada. El cargador de little dude ( mi portátil ofc) murió y no tenía más que un 8% de batería en un portátil que necesita casi tres meses para tareas sencillas como abrir el word.

Después de hacerle pruebas a todos los actores y actrices, Namjoon estaba cansado. Casi harto de aquella película, no por la película en sí, si no porque sus profesores ya estaban de nuevo quejándose. Tenía que encontrar un lugar para la lectura del guión si no quería que fuera en la terraza de su casa, con un sol de justicia que caía todos los días torturando a cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarle. Todo el mundo sabe que no puede ganar a la meteorología.   
— Un aula cualquiera está bien — se quejó a su tutor del proyecto, Martin Abernathy. Era un hombre que pasaba la mediana edad, de ojos castaños, entradas acusadas y aspecto de no estar demasiado satisfecho con su trabajo en aquel lugar. Con solo mirarle se podía atisbar que enseñar había sido su último recurso, y Namjoon lo entendía, no creía que en su caso enseñar estuviera en un peldaño superior a dirigir, o codirigir. Estaba seguro al cien por cien de ello —. Ya tengo a todos los actores y la gente que va a participar, quiero empezar cuanto antes.  
El despacho del hombre no era muy grande y estaba muy desordenado. Era un tipo al que no le tenían en demasiada estima por lo que parecía, porque aquel despacho parecía más un armario de mantenimiento grande. Martin miró de nuevo la hoja que tenía delante, todos los nombres de los participantes en el proyecto estaban allí escritos, romanizados, por supuesto. No iba a presentar papeles en hangul, por mucho que le animara la idea a joder a todos los miembros del profesorado.   
— ¿Por qué Kim Yongsun es codirectora? — preguntó él devolviéndole la mirada —. Ella se graduó el año pasado, por no hablar de que muchos de los participantes en la película no son gente que asista a nuestra escuela.   
— Ella me pidió participar en su proyecto final, y trabajamos genial juntos — puntualizó el chico sin dar más detalles —. La mayoría de esta gente son amigos míos y amigos de mis amigos. Algunos ya han tenido cierto reconocimiento en Corea.   
El profesor bufó. No estaba muy seguro de qué decirle, y eso lo notaba Namjoon sin tener que mirarle especialmente.   
— Hay un aula disponible se suele usar para audiciones y no tiene sillas — dijo finalmente —. Es lo mejor que puedo proporcionarte desde mi posición. Y créeme que este reparto no le va a gustar mucho a la junta evaluadora.   
Namjoon chascó la lengua con ligera suficiencia.   
— Un reparto como este en Los Angeles, es algo insólito — añadió el profesor con parsimonia en su tono. No le parecía mal, parecía más un friki de las películas independientes y de serie B, no un elitista como la mayoría de fanáticos de crear megaproducciones hollywoodienses.  
— El cine es el mundo de los sueños — contestó el chico riéndose por dentro. Como si fuera una fantasía que hubiera tantos asiáticos en una ciudad cosmopolita como era Los Angeles —. No le tiene por qué pedir normas ordinarias.   
Al salir de allí fue a ver el aula que le había prometido. Ciertamente, no tenía un solo asiento, pero era suficientemente amplio. Después de todo si contaba el número de actores sin contar los de relleno, junto con Yongsun y Jungkook tampoco eran tanta gente.   
Jungkook se encargaría de la fotografía, pero quería que estuviera en la lectura del guión para hacerse a la idea de cómo iría la cosa. Esperaba que no fuera muy problemático si perdía clases de la universidad.   
Salió del edificio sintiendo que tenía media batalla ganada. Parecía que su tutor de proyecto por lo menos le consideraba alguien digno de tener una aula, aunque fuera sin sillas. Solo tenía que avisar a todos que se trajeran al menos un cojín.   
Para el día de la lectura, Yongsun se llevó una colchoneta inflable que colocó en el suelo para él, Jungkook y ella misma. La mayoría de los que llevaban tiempo en Los Angeles habían optado por lo mismo.   
Jin, que no había traído nada se colocó con ellos tres a su lado. Hasta la hora de la comida todo fue bastante fácil, pero a la hora de la comida, Wheein, Hoseok y Jackson aparecieron para ayudar aunque fuera trayendo pizza. Le parecía normal que Jackson fuera con Wheein, después de todo sabía que él siempre iba detrás de ella, pero la presencia de Hoseok era cuanto menos curiosa, últimamente se pegaba tanto a la chica y había sido cuanto menos extraño el episodio en la piscina. Yoongi participando en una actividad de grupo, y hablando directamente de que él y Wheein no debieran ir juntos. Tal vez Yongsun se había confudido semanas atrás al asumir que no era Wheein quien estaba en la habitación con Yoongi.   
— Podemos ir al Hae Jang Chon y traer lo que necesitéis — dijo Jackson a Namjoon, y allí estaba la mirada de Wheein que no dejaba de fijarse en la forma en la que él se giraba a preguntarle primero a Yongsun y después a Jin. También vió como le daba un codazo a Hoseok, como si tuvieran algún secreto que compartir a la hora de mirar al resto de los presentes.  
— Yo preferiría pizza — se quejó Jungkook.   
— ¡Pizza no! — se molestó Jennie que era la victima de la primera escena. Se había levantado del sitio, un sofá hinchable rosa que compartía con Jisoo y Rosé —. ¡Bibimbap!   
— La pizza... — empezó a explicar Jungkook ante la queja de Jennie, pero Wheein les mandó callar a los dos.   
— No vamos a ir a todos los restaurantes de Los Angeles para que estéis contentos todos — dijo haciendo realmente callar a todos los de la sala.  
— Das miedo a pesar de ser enana, Wheenie — se rió Hoseok para recibir una mirada cargada de animadversión que también le hizo callarse.  
— Os pasamos un libreta y un boli, apuntad con buena letra lo que queráis y lo traeremos en un rato —anunció Jackson que ponía presupuesto de su parte para aquello. Creía que el hecho de que ninguno de los presentes fuera cobrar nada era suficiente como para preocuparse de si comían o no en los días de preparación y rodaje.  
Se acercó a Namjoon y Jin y le entregó la libreta y el boli al primero, que apuntó lo que querían comer ellos dos y Yongsun y le pasó la libreta a Jungkook.   
Namjoon miró a Yongsun y después de recibir su atención pasó la mirada a Wheein y Hoseok que seguían con Jungkook y Jennie hablando. Ella lo entendería a la primera, o eso creía, porque la chica frunció el ceño cargada de incertidumbre. No sabía qué le preguntaba.   
— Wheein y Hobi — dijo por lo bajo. Aunque tanto Jin como Jackson lo oyeron perfectamente.   
Yongsun negó con la cabeza.   
— Wheeinie dice que no hay nada — añadió.   
Jackson los miró confuso, ¿no era Wheein cercana con casi cualquiera con mucha facilidad? De hecho lo era con él, hasta el punto en que él mismo llegaba a confundirse respecto a sus sentimientos por él.   
— ¿Porque Yoongi se pone celoso? — preguntó Namjoon haciendo alusión a la discusión de días atrás en la piscina. Jackson colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su colega dramáticamente.   
— Tampoco es como si Wheein saliera con Yoongi — rió Yongsun que creía aquella posibilidad entre grotesca y cómica.   
Jin, que les miraba todo el rato escuchando la conversación, frunció el ceño. Por lo poco que había tratado con Wheein tampoco acababa de entender todo el revuelo. Por lo que veía, sí, A Jackson le interesaba la chica   
— ¿No sería más fácil preguntarle a Yoongi directamente? — preguntó con inocencia y haciendo que todos se taparan la boca para reírse. Todos, excepto Jackson, que se había relajado respecto a sujetarle los hombros a su colega, pero seguía con cara de poker.   
— Bro, tienes que adivinar qué está pasando con Wheein — dijo Jackson mirando a los ojos Namjoon —. Porque sabes que no me lo dirá y... — se giró hacia Jin con resignación —. No habría ningún resultado de preguntarle a Yoongi.   
Namjoon sonrió. Parecía que Jackson estuviera enfermo, saliera con quien saliera no dejaba de preocuparse por aquella chica, hasta había celebrado que rompiera con su chico cuando lo había hecho meses atrás. De hecho en aquel instante, hasta donde él sabía Jackson tenía una relación con otra persona.   
— Jackson oppa, ya tenemos la lista — anunció Wheein desde atrás y mirando el corrillo que se había formado.   
Después de aquello Jackson salió con Hoseok y Wheein hacia el restaurante. Iban en el coche de la chica que era más grande, pero conducía Jackson. En la parte de atrás, Hoseok estaba con la mirada en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil mientras Wheein pasaba canciones con el navegador central de media que tenía conectado al ordenador de su coche. Pasaba las canciones solo escuchando una parte y a duras penas de tanto en tanto iba preguntando a los chicos si les apetecía escuchar la canción o no.   
— ¿Me dejáis en esta esquina? — preguntó Hoseok de repente Jackson paró y Wheein se giró para mirarle con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada —. Es por trabajo, nos vemos luego.  
Al bajar Hoseok, Jackson sintió una pequeña punzada de curiosidad. Quería preguntarle a la chica, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que sería realmente difícil que le dijera nada al respecto. Condujo hasta el restaurante, y pidieron la comida. El responsable les puso algo que vegetales para picar.   
Wheein jugaba con sus palillos de metal y de tanto en tanto picaba algún vegetal, mientras Jackson se mantenía sentado mirándola. Seguía sin saber si preguntarle algo o no a la chica.   
— Estás comiéndote la cabeza con algo y no lo dices porque me enfadaré contigo si lo haces — dijo ella, se mordió el labio y esperó a que él le dijera la verdad. Esperaba que en realidad dijera que no para poder discutirle al respecto.   
— Claro que no — dijo él y Wheein sonrió con ligera satisfacción.   
Tomó un poco de kimchi de uno de los platillos y seguidamente continuó con la mirada fija en el chico, que vacilaba.   
— ¿Es porque Hoseok estaba conmigo cuando has pasado a buscarme? — preguntó a lo que el chico respondió con ligera pasividad. Wheein le asustaba cuando trataba de ver qué le pasaba por la cabeza —. Entonces es algo que han dicho Yongsun y Namjoon.  
— No — mintió el chico —. Tzuyu me preguntó por ti ayer —. dijo tratando de cambiar el tema porque negarlo no le iba a llevar a ningún lugar, solo a que ella insistiera hasta que lo dijera todo —. Dice que tienes que venir a cenar con nosotros un día.   
— ¿Con mi novio también? — preguntó ella por probar si es que Yongsun seguía creyendo que ella y Hoseok tenían algo especial.   
— Claro, sería genial si vinieras con.. — se quedó callado pensando en aquello, no tenía ni idea de si salía con alguien o no —. ¿Cómo se llamaba el tipo con el que salías?   
— Wang Jackson, sabes que corté con Jseph — dijo ella entornando los ojos a la par que se daba cuenta de que él sudaba por que creía que ella le tenía en el punto de mira —. Tal vez Yongsun, o Namjoon si te han estado hablando de algo respecto a mí ¿no?  
Él se quedó pegado a la silla con una sonrisa que parecía real, pero era claramente incómoda. No sabía si le encantaba que fuera tan directa o le aterrorizaba.   
— Ha, ya lo sé — dijo mirándole a los ojos —. Sois todos tan simples, como si no pasara horas contigo aunque no me gustes. No salgo con Hoseok — dijo finalmente.  
Jackson se relajó un poco en la silla. Resultaba que sí se lo iba a decir si le preguntaba.   
— ¿Y con Yoongi? — preguntó a la par que veía como el camarero empezaba a traer bolsas con comida a la mesa. No le había costado especialmente hacerlo, pero le iba a doler si decía que sí, sin importar que él ya saliera con alguien.  
— No, sería como tener un gato y no me emocionan especialmente — dijo ella. Jackson se quedó un tanto boquiabierto. No sabía exactamente qué decir al respecto. O bien Wheein mentía o sus amigos se montaban una película aún más fantástica que la que estaban planeando en realidad. 

NA: No sé si alguien lee esto al día... pero si es así sorry por no ser puntual la semana pasada. El cargador de little dude ( mi portátil ofc) murió y no tenía más que un 8% de batería en un portátil que necesita casi tres meses para tareas sencillas como abrir el word.


	12. XII

Después de la lectura del guión, Namjoon solo quería estar tumbado en el sofá sin hacer absolutamente nada. Había sido un lío, con la comida todo se había complicado más, y después habían terminado de leer el guión por segunda vez de manera que todo el mundo tuviera todo más claro. Los espacios de rodaje iban a ser un apartamento del hotel en el que trabajaba Seulgi a media jornada, la calle y el trastero de casa. Había un par más de lugares, pero estaba todo controlado.  
Yongsun estaba en la cocina con Jin para preparar la cena, y los observaba el uno al lado del otro mientras hablaban de recetas. Yongsun estaba segura de que su madre adoraría a Jin, y que tenía que ir a Nueva York para conocerla, y Jin no paraba de alucinar al oír que aquella mujer había dedicado su vida cocinar en restaurantes de lujo y moda de la ciudad.  
— Ella me enseñó lo poco que sé hacer, pero sus creaciones son lo mejor — dijo Yongsun mientras colocaba un mantel para que los cuatro cenaran. Porque sí, Byulyi estaba allí, con una cerveza, en silencio entre la isla para cocinar y el resto del salón —. Si podéis ir a su restaurante, no lo digo porque sea su hija. Namjoon ha probado su comida.  
Jin miró al chico que se encogió de hombros al ver que le miraban. Para él solo había sido comida, estaba buena, pero le daba lo mismo. Entre Jin y Yongsun sirvieron la mesa, y los cuatro se sentaron a comer. A Namjoon le había molestado tener que moverse para dejar sitio a los demás, pero poco importaba si había comida de por medio.  
A un lado tenía a Yongsun y al otro a Jin y estaba a punto de probar la tortilla de marisco de Jin, cuando sonó el timbre. El interfono que daba con la calle, precisamente. Namjoon se levantó instintivamente y caminó hasta allí, descolgó y preguntó quién era para oír la voz de Hoseok al otro lado del interfono.  
— Avisa a Yoongi y Wheein, nos vamos a la playa — dijo casi gritándo lo que hizo que el chico por poco no soltara el telefonillo —. ¿Por qué? Son las ocho de la tarde oscurecerá en nada.  
— Sube y se lo dices tú — dijo y abrió para dejarle pasar en la primera puerta, y después en la siguiente. Seguidamente dejó la puerta del apartamento abierta para que pasara y volver a la tortilla de marisco.  
Casi como un huracán, Hoseok subió tiró de Yoongi, de Wheein y de él y de Jin que salieron de casa pronto, después de que Namjoon pusiera en un tapper un poco de aquellas tortillas que quería probar.  
Yongsun había decidido quedarse porque estaba cansada, y Byulyi se le había unido refiriéndose a que pronto debía volver a la casa en la que se hospedaban todos lo estudiantes de su compañía.  
Yongsun esperaba que la otra chica se marchara, pero quería terminar la deliciosa comida que habian preparado ella y Jin. Aquello le fastidió, especialmente porque no esperaba tener que lidiar con tiempo a solas con ella, si solo Namjoon no hubiera decidido ir con los demás no tendría que lidiar con aquella situación.  
— Yongsun, tú y Jin cocináis de miedo — dijo llevándose un poco de tortilla de marisco a la boca.  
—Lo cierto es que ha sido Jin quien la ha preparado, yo solo he cortado los ingredientes — añadió la chica con falsa modestia. Tenía pánico, terror a decir algo más real.  
Byulyi se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá y alargó el brazo junto con sus palillos metálicos en la dirección de Yongsun.  
— Dame de comer como cuando fuimos al cine — bromeó.  
Yongsun enfureció su mirada. Lo hacía a propósito, casi con alevosía.  
—Tú, estás tratando de incomodarme — la acusó sin reparo.  
Byulyi volvió a su postura inicial, sin recostarse en el asiento, dejó los palillos sobre la cajonera que usaban como mesa y se giró para mirarla directamente a los ojos.  
— Unnie, solo me gustaría que todo fuera tan sencillo como los días anteriores a que nos viéramos solas — dijo sinceramente —. Que me gustes no es ningún secreto y no tiene por que ser algo más que un amor no correspondido, pero quiero que seas natural conmigo.  
Boquiabierta, Yongsun se echó hacia atrás. Dejó caer sus cubiertos sin pararse a pensar por un momento en recogerlos. No podía dejar de mirarla entre confusa y abrumada por lo directo de su confesión.  
— ¿Vas a ser mi amiga o no? — insistió.  
Por un instante, se sintió como días atrás, bajo el agua. ¿Era aquello el amor de verdad? ¿Ahogarse en busca de algún tipo de salvación instantánea? No había picor de ojos en este momento, pero tampoco Namjoon aparecería para evitarle sentirse tan confusa y perdida.  
— Si es lo que quieres puedo marcharme — añadió Byulyi.  
Pero el simple hecho de que se marchara no evitaría que quisera correr hacia algún lugar, gritar. El ahora era lo que realmente importaba, no una situación hipotética en la que Byulyi se marchaba y ella se quedaba sola en la casa, pensando en coger el coche en dirección a la playa de Santa Mónica para deshacerse del horror que le suponía sentir atracción por alguien con quien no sabía si había una existencia más allá que aquel instante.  
— No, si me asusta es porque me gustas, Byulyi — dijo sintiéndose liberada de poder decírselo directamente —. No sabes lo difícil que es estar a tu lado sin pensar en cómo sería si...  
La morena colocó una de sus manos sobre el muslo de Yongsun, y la otra atravesó su cabello con los dedos a la vez que se aproximaba a sus labios para rozarlos con suavidad.  
Yongsun abrió la boca, despacio y dejó que Byulyi siguiera besándola mientras su mano se abría paso por debajo de su falda plisada.  
En un intento de pensar con claridad, Yongsun trató de echarla hacia atrás con sus manos, pero un jadeó escapó de su boca mientras Byulyi mordía sus labios y seguía acariciándola. No quería separarse de ella.  
Estiró sus brazos para rodear a Byulyi y se giró y se colocó sobre ella.  
En la playa, Hoseok hizo que todos se sentaran y se quedó en silencio durante un segundo como si tuviera algo que anunciar pero sin saber bien cómo.  
Estaban sentados casi en semicirculo Lisa, Yoongi, Jimin, Seulgi, Wheein, Namjoon y Jin, mirándole mientras él no decía la gran cosa. Jin y Namjoon compartían la comida que el segundo había decidido llevarse con Wheein, que se había quedado mirando las tortillas como un perrillo.  
— Tengo trabajo — anunció como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera ocurrido —. En el parque de atracciones, en el Universal de Hollywood.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Servir perritos? — bromeó con presunción Yoongi. Estaba guardando todo su mal humor para él o eso le pareció a varios de los presentes. Hoseok se sintió claramente herido pero fingió con una sonrisa, Lisa le dió un codazo a Yoongi y Wheein por poco no se levanta a darle una patada, de no ser porque Namjoon le sujetó el brazo mientras murmuraba que era imbécil. Hasta aquel día, Namjoon creía que ella y Yoongi estaban a pocos pasos de ser realmente cercanos.  
— En realidad es un espectáculo de baile — explicó tratando de evitar el conflicto después de lo que había dicho Yoongi —. Quería invitaros porque en las películas americanas...  
— Solo es una película, y ya sabemos que quieres nadar para celebrarlo — le cortó Yoongi.  
— Pues eso — añadió Hoseok. Seguidamente se quitó la camiseta y corrió en dirección al agua él solo.  
Todos se levantaron menos Lisa, Wheein y Yoongi. Una vez todos estuvieron casi en el agua fue cuando Lisa se levantó del sitio, se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, se quedó en ropa interior y dio una patada suave a Yoongi para que se levantara.  
— No voy a ir, Lisa, paso — dijo él poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.  
— Estás siendo muy cruel con él, sabes lo importante que somos para él — dijo la chica con ligera molestia, se giró y corrió hacia el agua tal y como Hoseok esperaba que hicieran. Todo por una fantasía infantil de la que había hablado alguna vez sobre una película de serie B que había visto cuando solo tenía diez años y de la hablaba cuando conocía a la gente.  
— ¿Tú tampoco vas? — le preguntó Yoongi a Wheein después de que la tailandesa se fuera. Ella se había quedado con las piernas juntas y las abrazaba mientras miraba a la orilla y lo patético de la escena. Solo había visto aquello en alguna que otra serie, y le sonaba haberlo visto en Jersey Shore.  
— No contaba con ello y me da vergüenza desnudarme — admitió imaginando que aunque fuera tan imbécil si Yoongi no lo hacía era por un motivo similar —. Hoseok lo entenderá, igual que entiende que seas imbécil.  
El chico bufó. Tampoco tenía por qué darle explicaciones. No pensaba en dárselas siquiera.  
— Tendrías que ver como habla de ti y de Lisa — dijo Wheein irritada. Quería discutir, ya no solo por el hecho de que tratara mal a Hoseok, sino porque todos pensaban que ellos tres estaban en una relación y al principio era una broma divertida, pero acababa por ser el cotilleo entre todos. Aquella situación se le hacía incómoda, Wheein odiaba que la gente se metiera en sus asuntos en el tema romántico y más cuando todo lo que decían no era cierto —. No es como si tuviera sentido, porque tu privacidad y tu intimidad importan más que sus sentimientos.  
Yoongi puso cara de asco. Alzó una ceja con irritación y se giró en dirección al paseo marítimo para no mirarla.  
— Son los dos exactamente iguales — murmuró para si. Sacó su Ipod del bolsillo y se puso los cascos para no oírla si hablaba.  
Wheein lo miró de reojo con la misma irritación que tenía anteriormente. Ni tan siquiera podía discutir con él. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta la orilla donde podía ver como Seulgi y Jimin se besaban en la zona más cercana a ella.  
— ¡Conseguid una habitación! — gritó captando la atención de los otros que se echaban agua a la par que gritaban.  
— Entra aunque sea con ropa — gritó Hoseok desde una parte bastante honda.  
— Llevo ropa interior de diseño, no quiero que se estropee — gritó ella de vuelta a la par que le enseñaba que ya estaba mojándose los pies.  
— Pues quitátela — fue la respuesta del chico.  
Wheein solo pudo negar con la cabeza. No quería quitarse la ropa interior, ni tan siquiera si se dejaba la ropa por encima, resultaba francamente incómodo.  
—¡Otro día! — contestó y se quedó mirando cómo el chico se zambullía en el agua. Seguidamente vió como Lisa se subía a su espalda.  
Namjoon y Jin que habían estado imitando a Jimin y Seulgi de forma cómica para después reírse cuando Lisa les había visto, miraron a Hoseok. No era consciente de lo que le acababa de decir a Wheein o lo era completamente y aquello era la prueba definitiva de que sí salían.  
— Tú no te has quitado los pantalones y me vas a dejar el coche pringado de arena y agua — se quejó Jin al darse cuenta.  
— ¿Qué pasa Hyung, quieres que me quite la ropa interior también? — preguntó arqueando las cejas para después reírse.  
Jin abrió mucho la boca y después se rió.  
— Te vas a casa andando.  
— Si no es tu coche, es de alquiler — se quejó Namjoon.  
Jin se rió de nuevo. Era cierto, pero él mismo tampoco que había quitado los pantalones Iban a dejar el coche hecho un desastre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be true la peli de la que hablan en esta parte no recuerdo el título y por eso es tan shady toda la conversación... realmente no es la peli favorita de Hoseok, pero me daba para ilustrar la escena, IDK me hubiera gustado poder usarla, pero es una peli muy dramática en realidad.


	13. XIII

Yoongi dió al botón de play en aquel reproductor de discos antiguo y seguidamente dio un par de pasos hasta dejarse caer sobre la cama. Tenía los pies en el suelo, pero su torso estaba estirado sobre el colchón. La música entraba en su oídos y él cerró los ojos. Estaba en la habitación de Lisa, en un apartamento realmente diminuto con dos habitaciones en el que vivía con Rosé.  
La habitación de la chica a duras penas tenía aquel colchón, un par de cajas llenas de maquillaje, un armario y aquel reproductor de discos que podía bien haber salido de una tienda de memorabilia de los 90. El salón era algo más amplio, pero allí estaba Rosé jugando a la videoconsola con más gente, y la gente le abrumaba. No quería relacionarse, aunque hubiera ido allí con la idea de formar parte de un evento social, una fiesta en teoría. La única fiesta que le apetecía en aquel momento era la de la autocompasión y el enfado repetitivo y agobiante que tenía con Wheein y Hoseok.  
Ni tan siquiera sabía por qué realmente estaba tan molesto hasta que no lo había visto claro el día en que Hoseok les había hecho ir a la playa. Casi como si le hubiera impactado un rayo había visto con claridad el por qué de sus celos y no había podido contenerse.  
— Eh, ¿qué haces? — dijo Lisa entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Llevaba un croptop ajustado y unos pantalones anchos. Se colocó justo delante de Yoongi y le miró entornando los ojos —. Se supone que ahí fuera tenemos una competición que ganar en el Tekken.  
Y era cierto, habían decidido convertir la fiesta en un torneo de a ver quién ganaba por equipos, pero simplemente no le apetecía jugar. No le apetecían los viedeojuegos, y no le apetecía competir. Estaba francamente frustrado por lo que veía, y aquello hacía que el dulce sabor de la victoria al ser mejor que los demás al jugar a un estúpido videojuego tuviera el sabor de la tierra del parque. Porque sí, de pequeño había comido tierra del parque y sabía que era asqueroso. Y no, no había sido porque él quisiera y tuviera interés en convertirse en una planta, había sido a la fuerza.  
— No quiero que nos ganen Jungkook y Jennie — puntualizó ella mientras él tiraba de ella sobre sí mismo con ligera brusquedad sobre la cama. Ella sonrió pero rápido se puso seria, patentando su queja previa —. Rosé y Hoseok también hacen buen equipo. No me dejes tirada.  
— Yo no quiero jugar más — dijo él con indiferencia —. No tengo ganas de verles más las caras.  
— De verdad estás muy borde — musitó ella algo molesta a la vez que se movía hacia una esquina del colchón y cruzándose de piernas para mirarle, aún estirado a medias sobre la cama —. A mí no empieces a hablarme como a Hoseok.  
— No quiero, vale — dijo girándose en dirección a ella. Había sonado algo seco, pero tampoco era esa su intención. Se incorporó y se giró hacia ella para explicarse. Lisa era difícil de enfadar, y normalmente no se enfadaba por mucho que la pinchara, pero de hacerlo tenía en cuenta que podía resultar muy problemático, por experiencia —. Solo que Hoseok no está muy centrado en nosotros.  
Lisa asintió con media sonrisa apagada. Y es que ella también lo notaba, todos notaban lo que pasaba entre Wheein y Hoseok, excepto ellos dos, o eso se esforzaban por hacer creer a todos.  
— En realidad no importa tanto si le gusta ella ¿no? — preguntó mirándole primero y luego mirando hacia la puerta. No esperaba que les oyeran, y menos con la música, pero aún y así si Hoseok entraba tal vez fuera incómodo —. Quiero decir que no es como su hubiéramos acordado exclusividad.  
— Es que me cabrea porque está tan pillado de ella y ni se da cuenta — dijo él con desagrado en el gesto —. Ella es igual y me dan ganas de potar.  
Lisa se rió discretamente y tiró del brazo de Yoongi hacia ella, para seguidamente colocarse a su lado, muy cerca de él, apretándose casi.  
— Pero seguimos siendo nosotros tres igual — insistió Lisa.  
— Tú también me vas a dar ganas de vomitar — dijo Yoongi, y ella le miró confusa. No sabía si era literal o estaba siendo sarcástico  
— Estoy segura de ello — afirmó ella imitando su habitual sarcasmo y riéndose de su reacción —. Y por eso volveremos a terminar de jugar.  
La chica se levantó en la cama y caminó hasta bajar del colchón tirando del brazo de Yoongi hasta la salida de la habitación. Él apretaba los labios con fastidio. En especial al ver a Hoseok con el mando de la videoconsola tan contento, como si nada, le molestaba.  
— Llegáis tarde para vuestro turno, habéis bajado un punto — anunció Rosé, y Lisa le lanzó una mirada de tedio a Yoongi. Tedio fingido, pero que tenía que ver con lo que le había dicho en la habitación.  
— Lo recuperaremos de todos modos — dijo para asegurarse de que ella no se quejaba. Se sentía casi como un perrito faldero de la chica, y era irritante, pero tampoco quería quedarse sin ella ahora que creía que Hoseok pasaba de su cara completamente.  
En casa, Namjoon estaba estirado en la cama mientras Yongsun hablaba de lo largo que había sido su día, después de que Alex volviera de una cita sin haber vendido el guión que le había entregado. Una versión norteamericanizada del mismo guión que había enviado a Corea semanas atrás, no era algo para una gran película, pero sí suficientemente entretenida.  
Yongsun se tiró a su lado, y le rodeó con los brazos mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.  
— Probaré a mandárselo a otra productora, tal vez ellos... — seguía contando cuando el teléfono móvil de Namjoon empezó a sonar.  
El We need a resolution de Aliyah sonaba y él alargó el brazo por encima de Yongsun para coger el teléfono de la mesilla de noche. Era Jin quien llamaba, por un momento dudó entre si coger la llamada o no, pero enseguida se incorporó y se levantó de la cama para descolgar.  
Yongsun que había visto que le llamaba se quedó incorporada en la cama mirándole. Eran cerca de las doce, y aunque a veces si recibía llamadas en mitad de la noche solían ser familiares confundidos con el cambio de horario.  
—¿Estás bien? — preguntó. Dada la hora era confuso recibir una llamada de Jin.  
— Sí, solo que tendría que pedirte un favor, — dijo el chico desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica —. En realidad estoy en la entrada de tu casa  
Namjoon bajó las escaleras y pasó al lado del borde de la piscina. Imaginaba que Jin se quedaría algo más que un rato, así que insistió a Yongsun que se fuera a dormir y que ya subiría después de tratar con su amigo.  
Jin estaba justo en la entrada de la comunidad de vecinos con una maleta enorme, una bolsa de plástico. Estaba sentado sobre la maleta, y dada la poca iluminación tampoco es que Namjoon pudiera identificar el color, aunque conociéndole como lo hacía seguramente fuera de marca.  
— ¿Me puedo quedar hoy aquí? — preguntó al verle aparecer —. Mañana supongo que encontraré otro sitio en el que quedarme.  
Namjoon asintió. Pasaron a la zona en que estaban las hamacas blancas y Namjoon se sentó en una sin dejar de mirar a Jin.  
— ¿Hyung, me vas a contar qué ha pasado? — Preguntó asumiendo que una vez subiera al apartamento tendría que hablar con Yongsun, y seguramente pedirle si Jin podía quedarse algún tiempo más. Tenía la ligera sensación que de lo contrario Jin tendría que volver a Corea, y estaba evitando hacerlo, en especial por la conversación que había tenido respecto a no contarle nada a Byulyi, ni a nadie, sobre la compañía.  
—No soy buen actor— rió para sí Jin —. O puede que sí, pero en casa todos creían que iba a conseguir mucho más, más rápido.  
Namjoon le miraba hablar. Había dejado la maleta aparcada a los pies de la hamaca en la que él se había sentado y paseaba sobre la hierba sin mirarle directamente.  
— Soy un fraude, Namjoon — dijo parándose frente al chico y mirándole fijamente —. No tendría que haber alquilado ese coche, y no tendría que haberme ido de Corea. No sé en qué pensaba.  
— ¿En la ciudad de las estrellas? — bromeó Namjoon para quitarle peso al asunto —. Es normal, hyung, yo también pensaba que esto era algo diferente.  
Jin se sentó a su lado, Namjoon apoyaba los brazos sobre sus rodillas y se giró para mirarle. Estaba tan apagado, tan serio, tan poco como solía ser cuando estaban juntos.  
— No sé, mírate, vives en un apartamento con tus amigos, con una novia lista y guapa, y un proyecto por delante.  
Namjoon apretó los labios en una sonrisa relajada. No iba a quejarse de lo que tenía, aunque pudiera pedir más.  
— Quédate el tiempo que necesites, hablaré de ello con Yongsun, pero el sofá es tuyo por ahora — dijo sin más —. Además mi proyecto también es tu proyecto. Mientras yo haga películas tú puedes seguir apareciendo en todas con compañía o sin ella.  
Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a Jin y le ofreció una mirada cálida.  
— Gracias — dijo casi en un murmullo Jin. No estaba seguro de si se sentía mejor por la comprensión de Namjoon, su apoyo, o el simple hecho de que no hiciera excesivas preguntas.  
Sonrió tristemente, se había portado como un idiota con Namjoon durante la escuela secundaria. Había desaparecido para no contestarle los mensajes, las llamadas ni los emails, y al volver a aparecer en su vida no solo actuaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, sino que además era uno de los mejores amigos que se pudieran tener.  
Volvió a mirarle, centrado ahora en el fondo de la piscina, como mirando al vacío. También su novia era alguien a quien admiraba, y al mismo tiempo la envidiaba, ella no habría sido una cobarde asustada de sus propios sentimientos. Los mismos que le habían perseguido durante años, incluyendo tiempo en el que se veía con mucha gente sin pensar demasiado.


	14. XIV

Wheein no había pisado antes en la casa en la que vivía Hoseok. Conocía a su hermana, e incluso sabía que vivía con ella y con su tía. De hecho, conocía una historia respecto a que su madre había enviado a los dos hermanos con la esperanza de que fueran grandes estudiantes y asistieran a una buena universidad, pero su hermana había asistido al instituto de Arte de Santa Mónica igual que ella, y Hoseok había decidido probar suerte como artista y bailarín en vez de tomar los libros.  
Había ido hasta allí porque Hoseok no quería oír a Yoongi quejarse si les veía juntos. No es que le gustara la idea de verse a escondidas como si fueran a hacer algo mal, pero sentía curiosidad por el lugar en el que vivía su amigo. Fuera como fuera, él había anunciado un plan para la fiesta que quería dar para Hyejin y Hyuna, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era acceder a su petición.  
La tía de Hoseok abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar, a la vez que la hacía sentarse en el comedor. Era ambiguo, porque la única vez que la había visto antes había sido en la universidad, por un pase que organizaba la facultad de diseño.  
— Enseguida le aviso — le anunció mientras Wheein no dejaba de sentirse incómoda. Como si de nuevo estuviera en el instituto y tuviera que presentarse ante los familiares de sus amigos.  
El salón era amplio y estaba decorado como cualquier casa en la que viviera una familia corriente, a excepción de que hasta donde sabía la tía de Hoseok no estaba casada ni tenía hijos. En seguida, oyó la voz de el chico gritar que subiera las escaleras y no pudo evitar reírse de lo ridículo que parecía.  
Aquella mujer bajaba las escaleras, y ella empezaba a subirlas bajo la mirada del chico que estaba arriba esperando.  
— Me siento como si volviera a tener quince años o así — puntualizó al entrar en la habitación del chico.  
Tenía el techo en diagonal con una ventana que sobresalía y varios posters en este y en las paredes. La cama, de una sola persona, era blanca y con un par de cajones enormes debajo. Encima de esta había varias estanterías con algunos discos y videojuegos.  
— Sí, supongo que me mudaré pronto, aunque aún no sé cuando — puntualizó el chico encogiéndose de hombros. La hizo sentarse en el suelo y se marchó a buscar algo de beber para sentarse a su lado —. Seulgi ha dicho que en el hotel en el que trabaja podemos hacer la fiesta sin pagar por las bebidas ni nada, tendrían una habitación y solo tendríamos que aceptar que viniera gente que no sea de nuestra fiesta, haciéndonos cargo al completo del resto de la organización.  
Wheein arrugó el gesto. Que otra gente pudiera entrar en su fiesta parecía por un lado extraño y por otro podía hacer las cosas más excitantes.  
— No sé si me convence — dijo — ¿Y si aparecen unos imbéciles a fastidiarnos la fiesta?  
— Subimos todos al apartamento del ático que es la habitación que en principio reservaría Seulgi — puntualizó el chico.  
Hoseok había traído té verde helado. Con varias piezas de hielo, y Wheein le dio un trago a la bebida antes de decir nada más. Contaba con que ella no era la única que organizaba la fiesta, y tendría que ponerse de acuerdo con los demás.  
— Supongo que está bien — dijo dejando de nuevo el vaso sobre el suelo —. A ver que dicen HyoJong y Jiyoon al respecto.  
Apoyó la espalda sobre la cama y se quedó callada. Hoseok también estaba anormalmente silencioso aquel día. A parte de gritar para que le oyera al principio y exponer su idea, a duras penas hacia muestra alguna de su habitual hiperactividad.  
— ¿Estás bien? — dijo ella dándole un empujón suave. Sin zapatos, en aquella habitación y con la ropa deportiva que llevaba parecía realmente un adolescente. Wheein se imaginaba que no estaba bien, pero tampoco creía poder hacer nada en especial si él lo ocultaba sonriendo exageradamente, como solía hacer todo el tiempo.  
Negó con la cabeza, se tapó la cara durante unos instantes y después volvió a mirarla como si nada. Cinco segundos de autocompasión para después hablarle sin el más mínimo rastro de inquietud aparente.  
— Ayer, en una fiesta con Lisa y los demás — explicó él algo abrumado segundos después, sonreía amargamente y eso incomodó a la chica. Después de todo no podía fingir si hablaba de la situación —. Yoongi y Lisa se fueron solos a la habitación y salieron de la mano, como si nada. Ahora todos saben que hay algo entre ellos y yo estoy fuera del mapa.  
Wheein no sabía exactamente qué decir. Era complicado a veces entre amigos decir que dos de ellos salían juntos, no imaginaba lo lioso que sería decir que eran una pareja de tres.  
— Si te sirve de algo yo no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona una pareja de tres — remarcó al ver que no decir nada no ayudaba en absoluto —. Quiero decir que lo vi, me sobran las explicaciones, pero no llego a entenderlo completamente.  
El último comentario hizo reír al chico que tomó un trago de su té para luego mirarla algo más fijamente.  
— Supongo que parte de la base que te puede gustar más de una persona de forma real y genuina — explicó con media sonrisa, pero aún apagado —. Aunque Yoongi piense que solo funciona si él está de acuerdo con las personas que te gustan.  
Wheein asintió.  
— En algún punto, Lisa, Yoongi y yo coincidimos de una manera especial — continuó diciendo a la par que hacía un intento de levantarse del suelo—. Pero da igual porque es muy aburrido y no tiene sentido que hable de ello cuando podemos escuchar un vinilo del 93 de Radiohead con Creep, que por cierto fue denunciada por plagio...  
— ¿Qué mierdas le verías a Yoongi de todos modos? — le cortó ella con cara de tedio. Un gesto que no era para nada común en ella —. Te trata como lo peor.  
Hoseok tragó saliva al ver a Wheein en aquel estado. Volvió al suelo, estaba claro que Wheein no tenía interés en discos aquel día. Era confuso, porque no estaba siendo agresiva pero sí mucho más directa de lo que solía ser con temas que consideraba personales. Hasta aquel día aún no había hecho alusión a no entender una historia de tres personas que no fuera un triangulo como vendía siempre la literatura popular.  
— Bueno, es la persona más sincera y más legal que conozco — dijo pensando en que podía ser sarcástico, cruel e incluso a veces un poco imbécil, pero no era alguien que hiciera las cosas con malicia —. Si tiene que decirte lo que piensa lo hará a costa de lo que sea, y no es como si fuera de dar puñaladas por la espalda.  
Al decir aquello, fue inevitable para ambos pensar que tal vez lo ocurrido la noche anterior fuera un malentendido, que Yoongi no pensara en sacar a Hoseok del mapa. Wheein sonrío sin enseñar los dientes, con los labios aún apretados sin saber bien qué decir al respecto.  
— Tal vez, deberías hablarle tanto a él como a Lisa de cómo te sientes — dijo Wheein finalmente — Aunque no es un consejo que me guste seguir a mí, no me ha ido demasiado bien.  
Se rió al decir lo último pensando en Jseph y se arrepintió a la vez de decírselo porque sí, iría seguido de una pregunta.  
Para sorpresa de la chica, Hoseok solo apartó los vasos de té y se colocó cerca de ella y la miró. Estaba raro sin hablar y aquello irritó un poco a Wheein que se controló de decir absolutamente nada al respecto.  
— En realidad, deberías desarrollar esa parte de la historia — dijo él después de un incómodo rato de silencio por parte de ambos —. Quiero decir que es curioso cómo dejas caer eso de hablar de ti, pero no continuas hablando de ello. Nunca has contado qué pasó contigo y con Jseph. De hecho hablas siempre mucho, pero pocas veces de ti y de lo que sientes, a menos que hayas bebido.  
— ¿Qué más da? — dijo ella girando la mirada hacia él con ligera indiferencia y seguidamente inflando los mofletes indecisa sobre si hablar o no hablar del tema —. No creo que salga con nadie nunca más.  
Hoseok se arrimó de nuevo más hacia ella a modo de intimidación o muestra de interés, no lo tenía del todo claro, pero su mensaje era que quería más detalles. Y el mensaje lo captó bien la chica sin ningún tipo de explicación.  
— Ya, debería desarrollarlo mejor — bromeó ella con media sonrisa por el papelón que ejercía al mantenerse callado y no saltar con mil preguntas.  
— Es que no parecía mal tipo, que no es que le tratara especialmente, pero...  
Wheein se rió cortando el discurso del chico. La relación que habían tenido Jseph y Hoseok había sido meramente formal, en grupos grandes de todos los amigos de Yongsun y Namjoon. Su ex novio no era del tipo que hablaba mucho en grupos grandes de gente al contrario que ellos dos.  
— Fue por mi culpa — dijo ella asumiendo que debía dejar de ser esquiva porque eso solo hacía que avivar la curiosidad del chico que no hacía más que ponerle aquella cara de perrito que esperaba a que le contara la situación —. No sirvo para las relaciones, y no quería darle lo que quería.  
— ¿Quieres decir que no querías follar, pero de manera críptica? — preguntó él a la directa.  
Wheein le pegó un codazo en las costillas aprovechando la proximidad. Había sido bruta, pero le había hecho sentir penosa.  
— Me incómoda mucho hablar de ello — dijo finalmente con las mejillas rojas y totalmente abrumada por lo directo que había sido él —. Soy una especie de bicho raro.  
— ¿No es normal para las chicas a veces ser así? — preguntó él arrugando la nariz.  
— No tratas con muchas chicas a parte de Lisa y tu hermana ¿verdad? — se rió Wheein pensando en que el chico probablemente no había oído hablar de sexo a Yongsun, a Hyejin, Yeri o Wendy. Probablemente ni tan siquiera a Seulgi y formaba más de su grupo de amigos que del de ella inicialmente —. Es muy vergonzoso no tener ningún interés y tener que explicárselo a la gente. Para empezar cuando Yongsun cuenta que salí con mi amigo Vernon en el instituto, es un mentira que decidimos contar Vernon y yo. Porque él no quería salir del armario y todo el mundo parecía empeñado en pedirme salir.  
— Wheeinie — dijo él para captar su atención más que otra cosa. Ella le miró por un segundo y empezó a reírse más por la vergüenza de todo lo que había dicho que otra cosa —. No, no te rías, — insistió tratando de captar su atención de nuevo —. De verdad, si salieras conmigo no tendrías que tener sexo conmigo nunca, si no quisieras, claro.  
La chica se quedó estática con la mirada fija en los ojos del chico. No pensaba especialmente, sí, aquello era una declaración directa.  
— Tú tampoco tendrías que contarme con quién más sales si no te apeteciera hacerlo — añadió corroborando que le parecía bien que se declarara aunque fuera de una forma tan cnofusa —. Aunque tal vez deberías hablar con Yoongi para...  
— ¿Puedo besarte? — le cortó él de golpe haciendo que se empezara a reír. Se tapó la boca mientras lo hacía y el chico se sintió algo confuso sin saber si eso significaba que no.  
— Por favor — dijo ella finalmente cuando terminó de reírse porque le hubiera cortado con una pregunta que consideraba absurda.


	15. XV

Cuando Yongsun salió de casa aquella mañana seguía sin poder creer que ella estuviera viviendo aquel tipo de situación. Probablemente hubiera creído que Yeri le contara algo así de alguna de sus conocidas de la universidad, pero nunca en su vida había creído que ella sería de ese tipo de persona. Nunca podría creerse que podía estar en casa y con sus amigos tan centrada en todos sus sentimientos hacia Namjoon, y en cuanto aparecía Byulyi a solas todo cambiara por completo y se olvidara de todo.  
Byulyi, Moon Byulyi, Moonstar, Cho Eunji en la película, fuera a ser su talón de Aquiles, la piedra en la que tropezar repetidas veces y encima solo sentirse mal por ello cuando tanto ella como Namjoon estaban en la misma habitación. Solo había ocurrido una vez, y Yongsun se había encargado de huir con una excusa completamente realista. Lo peor, Namjoon ni se lo imaginaba, ni podía atisbar un solo cambio en su comportamiento respecto a él, porque efectivamente nada había cambiado entre ellos a pesar del engaño.  
Aquel día sería el primero de rodaje de Dead Wings, y ella no dejaba de sentirse dolorida, cansada y sin ninguna gana de rodar la película. Se iba a sentar cerca de Namjoon a mirar como él dirigía y a comentarle de tanto en tanto, pero lo haría a consciencia de que esos serían los minutos más duros de su vida. Tal vez fuera exagerado decir que serían los momentos más duros de una vida, pero Yongsun era bien consciente que no había sufrido dificultades económicas, tampoco sociales y aunque sus padres eran gente fría le habían proporcionado una canguro con la que todavía tenía contacto que le había dado todo el cariño que necesitaba durante su tierna infancia. Así que sí, ser una novia horrible, una amante de pacotilla y descubrirse como una persona bastante más pérfida de lo que nunca había podido imaginar era un momento muy duro.  
Al llegar al espacio que habían elegido para rodar, Yongsun se dio cuenta de que no había sillas. Los dos conocidos que hacían de cámaras estaban allí con su equipo, al igual que el chico del micrófono y el resto del equipo que ya había preparado a los actores.  
Empezaban rodando con Jennie, y Jin ejerció un papel magnifico. Su cara de perfecto chico bueno le daba un toque mágico a que fuera un asesino, pero en los planos no se veía su cara. La imagen era de Jennie, gritando y asustada mientras corría por una calle de Los Angeles que no estaba concurrida.  
— ¿Has conseguido que corten la calle? — preguntó Yongsun por lo bajo después de un corte.  
— Nah, ha sido suerte — puntualizó Namjoon arqueando las cejas optimísticamente —. Pero es lo que tiene usar callejones cutres.  
Byulyi hizo su aparición poco después. Saltarían a una escena en la que Cho Eunji examinaba la zona del crimen después de saber sobre los asesinatos. Yongsun sintió una punzada de terror al verla al mismo tiempo que Namjoon estaba allí. Era la culpa, no podía ser otra cosa.  
— Voy a ir a por café — dijo por lo bajo. Sabía las preferencias de la mayoría, y de lo contrario les tocaría elegir entre los extras.  
Tardó más de dos horas en conseguir los cafés. No era que no hubiera cafeterías cerca, tampoco que hubiera mucha gente en el local, solo no quería volver. Quería evitar aquel punzante dolor en el pecho que se extendía lenta y dolorosamente hacia sus brazos y hacía que quisiera ponerse a llorar y pedir disculpas.  
Cuando llegó ya habían terminado de rodar, de hecho recogían, y Namjoon la miró con curiosidad.  
— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó mientras cogía su café de la bandeja, y ella dejaba el resto de bandejas sobre el suelo sin pensar en si podía aparecer algún animal a llevarse los cafés que había comprado —. Te veo pálida. ¿Ha pasado algo mientras ibas a por el café?  
Yongsun negó y respiró con forzada tranquilidad. Era cierto que estaba pálida, pero ya lo estaba antes.  
— No es nada, estoy muy alterada — dijo sin más — Esta noche saldré a tomar algo con Hyejin y se me pasará.  
Namjoon le puso la mano en la cabeza y le acarició el pelo con ternura. Estaba rara, y lo notó porque normalmente aquel era el máximo exponente de apreciación que se daban en público, pero Yongsun le abrazó apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho durante un instante.  
— ¿De verdad estás bien? — dijo Namjoon.  
Yongsun asintió y se separó para empezar a recoger. Al día siguiente tendrían que rodar en el apartamento del hotel y sería algo más difícil escaparse. Aunque podía pasarse todo el tiempo hablando con Seulgi, sabía que se notaría su ausencia mucho más en el espacio cerrado.  
Después de todo el día fuera, cuando Namjoon y Yongsun llegaron a casa, Namjoon pasó a la cocina a por una lata de cocacola cuando Jin se le quedó mirando fijamente. Ella se duchaba para salir con Hyejin, cenaría fuera también.  
— Creía que Yongsun no te dejaba entrar en este recuadro de la casa — dijo bromeando para recibir una mirada divertida y media risa —. Ayúdame a preparar la cena.  
Namjoon asintió, tomó la lata que quería de la nevera y observó los distintos materiales que Jin tenía colocados sobre la isla de la cocina. Carne picada, cebolla, lechuga y mil cosas más como harina y huevos que no sabía para qué iba a usar Jin.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó con curiosidad.  
— Algo que vi ayer en un programa de cocina, no podía dormir — explicó casi alucinado por la situación —. No sé cómo puedes trabajar o hacer absolutamente nada, ¿Es que no sabes que tenéis más de cien canales de televisión? Nunca tenéis puesta la televisión, pero tenéis televisión por cable. De hecho podría haber visto la televisión Coreana si me apeteciera.  
Namjoon se rió. Sabía que tenían televisión por cable, pero al final del día solo veían Netflix o cualquier cosa que pudieran elegir, la televisión por cable había sido un capricho que le había ofrecido el padre de Yongsun a la chica desde el primer día que había pisado en Los Angeles.  
— Tampoco me interesa mucho la televisión — dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Aunque mientras cenamos puedes iluminarme.  
— Vale, corta la cebolla en aros — le indicó Jin sacando un cuchillo y una tabla de madera. Se conocía la cocina mucho mejor que Namjoon y el chico le miró entre sorprendido y dubitativo.  
— Será mejor que tú hagas eso — dijo finalmente dejando la madera y el cuchillo sobre la isla y sin tocar la cebolla. Veía además a Yongsun en el pasillo y sabía que si le veía allí plantado con un cuchillo en la mano tiraría de él fuera de la cocina sin pensarlo. La imaginaba con un discurso parecido a “No quiero que me quemes la casa y no quiero tener que llevarte al hospital” muy dramático por el que había pasado la segunda vez que se había cortado al intentar picar pimiento para la chica en el pasado.  
Jin negó con la cabeza, colocó la madera justo delante de Namjoon, colocó la cebolla en el centro y se dispuso a colocar el cuchillo en la mano de su colega cuando este se separó bruscamente.  
— Si vas a enseñarme algo, será mejor que lo hagas cuando ella se haya ido — dijo por lo bajo al ver que su chica pasaba hasta el comedor. Llevaba un vestido ancho de cuadros, unos tacones negros y el pelo recogido en un moño.  
— Me voy con Hyejin, volveré tarde — dijo la chica para despedirse. Volteó la isla de la cocina y besó superficialmente en los labios a Namjoon —. Si vas a cortar esa cebolla que sea con el cuchillo del derecho.  
Yongsun se marchó antes de que Jin volviera a intentar entregarle el cuchillo a Namjoon. Pero ambos se habían quedado helados dadas las palabras de ella.  
— Puede leer la mente — afirmó Jin cuando pudo hablar.  
— Casi.  
Ambos asintieron y Jin colocó el cuchillo en la mano derecha del chico y se la sujetó a la par que trataba de sujetar la cebolla con la otra mano. Estaba pegado a la espalda de Namjoon, y este se reía frenéticamente por lo extraño de aquella cercanía. Resultaba agradable aunque incómodo por la postura rara.  
— Y si la sujeto yo — propuso Namjoon que no creía poder aprender a hacer aquello mientras era abrazado por su colega, que además ni podría ver desde detrás suyo.  
— No, he tenido una idea — dijo y cambió para ponerse a su lado, y colocar la mano por delante de Namjoon para volver a sujetar la cebolla. Seguidamente intentó mostrarle como cortarla, pero el cuchillo se quedó clavado en medio y no había manera de que entre los dos lo hicieran bajar hasta cortar la cebolla al completo o sacarlo de esta.  
— Te voy a dejarlo hacer a ti solo — anunció Namjoon abandonado. De todos modos él no había querido hacer aquello para empezar. Se giró para mirar a Jin y se dio cuenta que estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.  
Ambos estaban en completo silencio, la mano de Jin todavía sujetaba la suya, aunque el cuchillo estuviera sobre la encimera y a ninguno de los dos les importara la cebolla. Los ojos de Jin se veían enormes tan de cerca, y la perfecta textura de su piel y sus gruesos labios hacía que Namjoon se preguntara si besarle después del tiempo sería exactamente igual que lo recordaba.  
Jin esbozó media sonrisa, porque parecía que fuera Jin el que le leía la mente. Y el sonido de la puerta sobresaltó a ambos. Namjoon volvió a la cebolla y Jin se giró hacia la nevera como si buscara algo.  
— ¡Hola! — saludó Wheein. Se quedó mirando hacia la cocina y seguidamente dejó las llaves sobre el suelo antes de ir hacia su habitación —. Vengo a buscar unas cosas para Hyejin, Si preparáis algo decente dejad un poco para mí — anunció desde la habitación casi gritando, antes de ir hacia el salón y quedarse parada frente a la isla como si los observara —. Por cierto Jin, no voy a usar mi habitación hoy, si quieres puedes quedarte ahí.  
Namjoon sabía que Wheein siempre le miraba cuando estaba cerca de Jin, y aquello le hizo sentirse alerta. ¿Qué se imaginaba que pasaba entre ellos? Porque no pasaba nada, al menos hacia fuera. Realmente a pesar de todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, nada iba a ocurrir.  
Jin asintió, cerró la nevera y abrió una nueva lata de refresco, de la que dio un sorbo.  
— Estáis muy raros hoy — dijo con suspicacia.  
— Si ves a Yongsun, no le digas que estoy tratando de cocinar — puntualizó Namjoon usando aquella situación como excusa para su malestar referente a la aparición fugaz de la chica. Yongsun ya sabía que estaba tratando de ayudar a Jin, aquello no suponía ningún problema —. Ya sabes porqué.  
Wheein asintió. Claro que lo sabía, de hecho su misión de no tener prisa sería echarle de esa zona de la casa.  
— No te preocupes, de todos modos he quedado con Hyejin y no creo que la vea para que se me escape — se rió la chica, para seguidamente dirigirse a Jin y hacer un saludo militar —. Maestro Jin, haz bien tu trabajo y no tendremos que vigilarle más.  
Wheein se marchó y los dos chicos se miraron.  
— Está muy rara también esta chica — puntualizó Jin frunciendo el ceño.  
Namjoon asintió, pero pensaba en otra cosa. Wheein había quedado con Hyejin, pero no creía ver a Yongsun con ella. Era extraño y a la vez absurdo.  
— ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que haga? Porque cortar la cebolla no — dijo cambiando el tema por completo. No tenía sentido pensar en ello, tal vez Wheein no sabía que Hyejin había decidido verlas a las dos en el mismo día.


	16. VXI

Yoongi puso los ojos en blanco y le alargó las patatas fritas de su menú a Lisa, que no había probado su hamburguesa pero ya empezaba a quitárselas. Estaban en la terraza de un Mcdonalds del centro, y se sentía algo ridículo porque preferiría haber pedido toda la comida para llevar y comerla en casa. A su alrededor solo había turistas, y una bandera norteamericana ondeando que le hacía preguntarse por qué delante de los restaurantes coreanos no ondeaban la bandera también, para unirse a aquel nivel de patetismo.  
— ¿Y bien? — preguntó mirando a Hoseok, sentado enfrente suyo y también diligente a la hora de pasarle sus patatas fritas a Lisa que los miraba a la vez que picaba.  
Hoseok había anunciado que saldría con Wheein, pero no había hablado de la relación que tenían ellos tres. Aquello le ponía los nervios de punta a Yoongi, aunque se contenía en mostrarlo demasiado, en especial porque esperaba las criticas de Lisa de lo contrario.  
Lisa solía ser muy imparcial, y a veces, cuando decía que algo no le parecía bien picaba como el ataque de una chancla voladora.  
— También preferiría seguir saliendo con vosotros — dijo finalmente el chico.  
— Te lo dije — dijo Lisa con una sonrisa y pinchándole un poco con el dedo en el brazo. Yoongi bufó, y es que él ya se lo imaginaba pero eso no significaba que no le molestara su actitud —. Eres un celoso inseguro.  
Lisa se reía y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yoongi que podría haberla matado con la mirada. Decía todas aquellas cosas con la mayor inocencia y era tediosa.  
Hoseok seguía hablando sobre Wheein, su trabajo en Hollywood studios y que en realidad le había molestado que todos pensaran que ellos dos salían. Lisa de golpe golpeó el hombro de Yoongi e hizo callar a Hoseok por un instante.  
— Sed discretos — dijo la chica, lo que hizo pensar a ambos que estaría viendo alguna celebridad en el interior del Mcdonalds, lo que no sería raro teniendo en cuenta que estaban en Los Angeles, pero al mismo tiempo sí —. ¿No es esa Yongsun con Byulyi, la principal de la película?  
Sin discreción alguna, Hoseok se giró y Yoongi levantó la mirada hacia dónde indicaba la chica. Hoseok miraba directamente y Lisa se mordió el labio.  
— Acaba de limpiarle la cara con el dedo de una forma muy... — empezó a decir Lisa sin terminar la frase. No sabía cómo.  
— Yongsun es rara con sus amistades — dijo Yoongi con indiferencia. Centró de nuevo la atención sobre su hamburguesa —. No creo que sea asunto nuestro.  
Yongsun y Byulyi estaban sentadas una enfrente de la otra, pero estaban muy cerca. A duras penas se podía ver mucho por los increíblemente grandes sofás que ocupaban la de esquina del local en el que se encontraban.  
— Pues yo creo que están a nada de dejar las hamburguesas y comerse la boca — dijo Hoseok mientras Lisa seguía picando patatas pero con la vista puesta en ellas dos.  
— ¿Tienen una relación abierta? — preguntó Lisa en voz alta. Lo hacía más porque solía hacer preguntas en general que porque esperara una respuesta.  
— No — dijo Yoongi, sin más. No era que lo supiera porque hubiera preguntado, pero no creía que de ser así no lo hubiera sabido nadie. Conocían a muchas chicas del tipo de Namjoon, y Yongsun no era del tipo que se escondía, no hasta dónde él la conocía.  
— Pues Wheein y yo vimos a Namjoon con Jin en una situación muy parecida — admitió Hoseok en referencia a lo que habían visto en el restaurante. Ya no miraba y había vuelto a su comida, pero seguía con curiosidad —. Aunque ellos dos parecían más platónicos que ellas.  
— Están dándose de comer patatas — añadió Lisa que veía bastante bien el panorama desde su posición. Seguidamente bromeó —. Deberíais darme de comer las patatas directamente. Es muy romántico.  
Se rió mientras Hoseok le alargaba una patata y Yoongi les juzgaba con la mirada. El chico no sabía si aquello era algo que debiera decir a Namjoon. A pesar de que había insistido en que no era asunto suyo, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con aquella información. Para Hoseok casi cualquier cosa eran elementos consustanciales de una posible relación sexual. Probablemente ni tan siquiera tenían pinta de estar a punto de besarse, pero él lo veía así porque él lo haría.  
En su mesa, Yongsun se echó hacia adelante y mordió la patata que Byulyi le ofrecía a la par que fingía que le iba a morder el dedo. Trataba de quitarse de la cabeza la sensación angustiosa que había tenido durante la tarde, y no pensaba en que había mentido deliberadamente a Namjoon al decirle que iba con Hyejin. Podía haberle dicho la verdad, de hecho no se hubiera extrañado, sabía que ella y Byulyi se habían hecho cercanas, y no le incomodaba ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No sospechaba nada.  
— Me ha parecido que no te encontrabas bien en el rodaje hoy — dijo después de jugar un poco Bylyi. Ya había hecho alusión a aquello hacía un rato, pero le había dado largas — ¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
Yongsun negó con la cabeza, aunque en realidad sentía que podía ser un alivio y facilitar las cosas hablarlo con Byulyi. Ella conocía los dos lados de la historia, y no parecía juzgarla.  
— Siento culpabilidad, todo esto no es propio de mí — dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonriendo de forma sutil. Todo se había puesto mucho más serio y no era tan agradable como jugar a robar patatas o darse pataditas por debajo de la mesa —. No es que quiera dejar a Namjoon tampoco.  
Bylyi asintió. Y aquello lo hacía todo más difícil porque la chica se sentía completamente deselal a ambos.  
— Ya sé que solo juegas un poco — dijo simplemente Byulyi quitándole peso a su relación —. No lo digo como si fuera algo malo, pero yo volveré a Corea en cuanto acaben mis clases o acabe la película, y supongo que tú te quedarás aquí con él. No espero mucho más. No te sientas mal por mí.  
Yongsun rió incómoda. Claro que se sentía mal. Una historia que empezaba para nada y una que continuaba con engaños. Podía escribir un guión de ese tipo de situación y no pintaba nada bien para la persona que era infiel. Había visto a su padre ser una persona así con su madre, aunque no estaba segura porque solo era una cría de cinco años. No era algo agradable, y no quería imaginar a Namjoon en la posición en la que había visto a su madre.  
— Siento que no soy justa, pero no quiero cambiar las cosas — rió incómoda la chica de nuevo.  
Byulyi estiró su brazo y le acarició el rostro.  
— Ahora te he llenado la cara de grasa — rió restándole importancia a todo —. Por los granos que te van a salir ya puedes asumir que estás más que perdonada.  
Yongsun miró a su alrededor y después miró fijamente a Byulyi con ligero embelesamiento. Sus ojos parecían más grandes por el maquillaje y su boca perfecta, pequeñita como la de una preciosa muñeca Blythe. No quería estar en un lugar tan concurrido con Byulyi, no en aquel momento ni en ninguno otro.  
— Vayámonos de aquí — dijo sin más. A duras penas había probado su comida, pero le daba igual —. ¿De verdad crees que podré entrar en la residencia en la que te hospedas?  
Byulyi bufó con presunción a la vez que se reía de ello.  
— Siendo una chica no creo ni que pregunten — añadió.  
— Vámonos — asintió Yongsun.  
Byulyi se levantó de su asiento, tomó de la mano de Yongsun y la sacó del restaurante. Tal y como Yongsun esperaba que hiciera.  
Cuando Yoongi llegó a casa, con Hoseok y Lisa detrás de él, les indicó que fueran directos a la habitación. La televisión del comedor estaba encendida y él no dejaba de pensar en si debía o no hablar sobre lo que habían visto. Le carcomía, él querría saberlo de ser Namjoon, pero tal vez debería molestarse en hablar con Yongsun primero. Odiaba tener aquella información, hiciera lo que hiciera parecía estar traicionando la confianza de sus amigos. Detestaba un poco a Lisa por ser tan observadora y compartir la información.  
Pasó hasta la cocina y mirando hacia el salón vio que Jin y Namjoon se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá. No le parecía raro, dado que estaba puesto el canal de cocina. ¿En qué mierdas pensaban? Se imaginó a Namjoon diciendo “Hyung, veamos el canal de cocina y pierde el que se duerma primero” y se rió solo al pensarlo. Si él participara en algo así perdería con la puntuación de resistencia más baja.  
Abrió la nevera y sacó un par de latas para él, Hoseok y Lisa. No era como si tuvieran que beberlas, pero era mejor tenerlas en la habitación por si acaso. Aunque ya no era un secreto que salieran juntos, por lo menos Lisa y él.  
Volvió a la habitación y notó la mirada tensa de los dos. Hoseok estaba en el suelo con la nintendo de Lisa, y Lisa sentada en la cama seria. No decía nada, pero sus ojos preguntaban, podían decirse la mayoría de cosas sin hablar.  
— Estaba dormido en el sofá — dijo como si le hubiera pedido explicaciones respecto a si se lo contaba a Namjoon o no. Dejó una de las latas al lado de Hoseok y se sentó en la cama al lado de la chica —. No sé si voy a poder decírselo. Haga lo que haga es una putada para los dos.  
— No estás haciendo nada malo si no se lo dices — dijo Lisa aceptando la lata que le ofrecía —. Aunque a mí me gustaría saberlo de ser Namjoon.  
— A mí también — admitió Hoseok —. Es una putada de todos modos. ¿Se marchará entonces Namjoon de aquí? ¿tendrás que irte tú por ser colega suyo y decírselo? ¿también se irá Jin? Es demasiada mierda si pasa algo entre Namjoon y Yongsun.  
— Es de mucha ayuda tu aportación — añadió Yoongi con toda la ironía que podía sacar de su interior —. Tal vez deberías ser presidente, solucionarías todos los problemas de estado.  
Lisa le colocó una mano en la espalda a Yoongi para calmarle.  
— Deberíamos investigar un poco más, por mal que te parezca — dijo la chica —. Tal vez todo sea un malentendido y no haya nada entre Byulyi y Yongsun.  
Yoongi asintió, pero creía que Lisa era una de las personas más inocentes del universo al creer en aquella posibilidad. Había podido observar cómo Byulyi le sujetaba la mano a Yongsun, y no creía que como amigas se tomaran así de la mano. Por lo menos Yongsun no dejaba que Hyejin o Wheein lo hicieran, y no es que a ellas se les ocurriera.  
Notó como Lisa le besaba en la mejilla.  
— Estará todo bien — añadió la chica. Pero Yoongi no lo creía, tenía fama de pesimista, pero él sabía que la gente más realista eran aquellos tachados de pesimistas por la multitud.


	17. XVII

Yongsun se excusó para no ir al rodaje temprano. Tenía que verse con Alex para tratar sobre uno de sus guiones, el que no había podido vender concretamente, pero no le preocupaba en exceso. Lo cierto era que solo era un pretexto para no lidiar con la incomodidad que le apremiaba estar en la misma habitación que Byulyi y Namjoon a la vez.

Había puesto música alta para evitar oír cualquiera de sus pensamientos, porque tenía muchos y ninguno le gustaba, y bailaba mientras preparaba su tazón de cereales, zumo de naranja y tostadas. Después llamaría a su empleado, y después de tratar el asunto del guión iría al rodaje.

Yoongi salió de su habitación, fue hasta el reproductor de música y lo paró de golpe. Era extraño que estuviera levantado temprano y que no estuviera en clase, pero Yongsun solo le dio un grito por parar la música.

— ¿Qué haces? — le dijo sorprendida por completo. Él no había hecho aquello para volver a la cama, como hubiera sido habitual. Yoongi estaba frente a ella en silencio. Casi como si le costara hablarle —. Yo no te quito la música cuando tú la tienes encendida.

La chica sujetaba el vaso de zumo y le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que él iba a decir algo, pero no estaba segura de qué, cómo o por qué. Casi se había acostumbrado a que se comportara como la idea de hermano pequeño que nunca había tenido, pero aquello era extraño.

— Ayer Lisa, Hoseok y yo te vimos — dijo finalmente y sí, le había costado decírselo. Porque el chico creía que no era asunto suyo lo que Yongsun hiciera, y no era asunto suyo lo que pasara entre ella y Namjoon —. Y no es asunto mío, ni de ellos. Solo, analiza tus prioridades noona.

Yongsun vaciló por un momento y tuvo que dejar el vaso sobre la encimera para que no se le cayera al suelo. Su gesto se torció por completo y dejó de sentirse segura solo por no ir al rodaje. Era idiota, claro que algo así iba a ocurrir y claro que había actuado estúpidamente.

— ¿Vas a decírselo? — preguntó al ver que el chico empezaba a caminar de nuevo hasta su habitación. No quería que se lo dijera, y no quería tener que decírselo. No quería romperle el corazón como ella sentía que se lo rompía a sí misma incapaz de tomar decisiones de ningún tipo.

— Ya te he dicho que no es asunto mío — reiteró él, de espaldas y sin mirarla. Pasó de largo y entró en su habitación dando por terminada la conversación.

Yongsun se sintió paralizada por un momento. Dejaría por completo de ver a Byulyi, lo acababa de decidir impulsivamente, pero era lo mejor. Si de todos modos aquello iba a terminar, mejor que lo hiciera antes de que le causara problemas. La llamaría para verse después del rodaje y dar su relación por terminada.

Después del rodaje, Namjoon estaba cansado, pero Yoongi había insistido en que debían ir a ver las batallas de rap del local de Hyuna. Siempre insistía, y para una vez que era entusiasta con algo, nadie podía ni sabía negarse. O por lo menos Namjoon no tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo, porque en el fondo no quería.

Yongsun había estado casi todo el día sin aparecer por el rodaje, y eso le había supuesto mucho más trabajo. Aunque había delegado en Jungkook que parecía emocionado de tener tanto que hacer, parecía absurdo que le diera tanto trabajo a él él cuando no su nombre no saldría como codirector en los créditos.

Fuera como fuera, aquella noche, estaban en el local de Hyuna. Jungkook, Taehyung, Wheein, Hyejin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Lisa, Jin y él. No era extraño que medio reparto estuviera allí, aunque Yongsun no.

— ¿No hace mucho que no participáis? — preguntó Hyejin curiosa a la mitad de la mesa, incluso Wheein había participado alguna vez. Más por insistirles en que lo hicieran que otra cosa.

— Si vais alguno de vosotros, yo también — dijo Hoseok.

— Yo quiero veros — añadió Taehyung.

— Paso, no puedo ni pensar después del rodaje de hoy — anunció Namjoon, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a ello con ganas.

— Ayer hizo una performance un chico muy bueno, y no recuerdo su nombre — dijo Wheein tratando de hacer las paces con Yoongi, que no le había hecho caso en todo el rato—. No hizo ninguna batalla, pero sería genial veros contra él.

— Sí — corroboró Hyejin poniéndose la mano sobre la boca como si pensara —. Fue gracioso porque dijo que era un genio, así sin más. Tenía el pelo largo y los ojos muy pequeños.

Yoongi asintió, creía conocer a aquel tipo de la escuela de música a la que había ido como extra los primeros meses en la ciudad, pero tampoco recordaba su nombre de escena. Le caía regular de todos modos.

— Tal vez Yongsun recuerde el nombre — propuso Jin pensando que ella había dicho que estaría con Wheein y Hyejin.

Namjoon sacó el móvil para escribirle un mensaje, pero evitó desbloquearlo e hizo como si mirara la hora.

— Yongsun no estuvo con nosotras ayer — dijo Wheein negando con la cabeza —. Iba a venir, pero le surgió algo y nos avisó después del rodaje.

Lisa le lanzó una mirada directamente a Yoongi, y Hoseok se giró hacia Wheein y le cogió la mano, tal vez en un intento de desviar la atención. Lo ocurrido en la mañana había sido una decisión hegemónica. Los tres habían acordado que no tenían que meterse en aquellos asuntos. Aunque Lisa no estaba completamente de acuerdo con la resolución final, se mantenía en silencio como habían acordado por mayoría.

— Supongo que Hyuna lo sabrá — solucionó Hyejin para luego sonreír con ligera malicia—. Pero más importante, ¿Qué tal fue la clase de cocina?

Namjoon sonrió y fingió que no tenía la más mínima importancia todo lo que acababa de ver y oír a su alrededor.

— Ahora soy un genio cortando cebolla — bromeó. Quería quitarle peso a la situación, pero tal y como había creído la noche anterior Yongsun había mentido. No sabía por qué ni qué ocurría exactamente, pero no le acababa de gustar.

A la salida, iba en el coche de Wheein mientras ella y Hoseok no paraban de hablar y hablar sobre las batallas de aquel día. Hyuna se había extendido y ella misma había participado, lo que lo había hecho interesante. En un intento de hacer una batalla contra ella, Hyejin se había echado a reír en el escenario. Para la gente no habitual debía ser algo muy aburrido o poco profesional, pero para ellos era lo más parecido a una reunión familiar alejados de casa.

Namjoon no pensaba en ello, no pensaba en Corea, ni en si al volver a la casa Yongsun estaría allí. Se centraba en pensar cómo podía saber por qué le había mentido la chica. Nunca antes había ocurrido y le abrumaba, no iba a ser su cumpleaños y no esperaba que le hiciera un regalo que comprara en mitad de la noche.

— Deja de comerte la cabeza — le murmuró Jin como si le leyera la mente —. Si le preguntas tendrá su explicación.

Esbozó una sonrisa sin mucho enfásis, solo con un lado de la cara.

— ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que salimos juntos? — gritó Wheein desde el asiento del conducto —. Nadie se ha dado cuenta. ¿Por qué no os habéis dado cuenta?

— Te lo dije, habían estado cotilleando, pero cuando ocurre ya no le prestan atención — se rió Hoseok como si Namjoon y Jin no estuvieran allí delante —. Solo Yoongi y Lisa, porque se lo dije, y Hyejin que se lo dijiste tú.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Jin mirándoles a los dos —. ¡Felicidades!

— Al mismo tiempo que Yoongi y Lisa — puntualizó Namjoon para fingir que estaba metido en la conversación de lleno.

— Es como si saliéramos los cuatro juntos — bromeó Wheein haciendo que Hoseok diera un grito agudo pero sin ningún significado ni palabras en él —. Nos podéis pagar el dinero de los 100 días el mismo día, y por partida doble.

— Eso es a las tres semanas ¿no? — dijo Hoseok dubitativo —. a los cien días lo celebramos nosotros.

— Sois tan americanocoreanos que da ganas de llorar — bromeó Jin para explicar como funcionaban las tradiciones de las que hablaban con detalles. Eran cosas que Namjoon le daban completamente igual, él no había celebrado los cien días con Yongsun, ni ninguna fecha de hecho, a parte de su graduación y sus respectivos cumpleaños. En Navidad sí habían celebrado algo, pero había sido una fiesta grande, nada que ver con las tradiciones de tartas para parejas de las que Jin hablaba.

Al llegar a casa encontró a Yongsun en la cama, abrazada a la almohada. Con aquel pijama de seda que costaba más o menos lo mismo que toda la ropa que él tenía. Sabía que su familia le mandaba dinero y regalos caros, cosas que ella encontraba solo útiles algunas veces y regalaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Tal vez había discutido con sus padres, sabía que ocurría y no era algo que le gustara compartir. Si su padre estaba en la ciudad seguro que no pensaba hablarle del tema.

Se sentó sobre la cama y la observó. Tenía el pelo desparramado por el colchón y respiraba apaciblemente. Tenía un aspecto casi irreal dormida. Se sentía idiota por su eterna capacidad para la paranoia y cualquier tipo de distorsión de la realidad cuando creía que las cosas no funcionaban como debían. Le había ocurrido algo mientras él rodaba el día anterior, y no se atrevía a decírselo. Ese era su motivo real, por eso aquella palidez excesiva y lo alterada que estaba al llevarles los cafés.

— Si no me dices qué te pasa, no puedo ayudarte — le susurró para sentirse un cursi por hablarle mientras dormía casi tan pronto como las palabras salían de su boca.

Se deshizo de su ropa, que tiró al suelo, y se tumbó en el lado de la cama que restaba vacío. Se giró sobre sí mismo mirándola de nuevo, inquieto. Alargó los brazos y tiró de ella hacia sí mientras la rodeaba. Fuera lo que fuera, quería solucionarlo y solo se sentía inepto, cazando moscas, incapaz de hacer nada al respecto, lo que le hacía angustiarse más de lo que le parecía lógico o natural.


	18. XVIII

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Yongsun había decidido dejar de ver a Byulyi. Habían pasado rápido, había sido fácil y de no ser por las miradas de cachorrito que le lanzaba alguna que otra vez durante el rodaje, había resultado sencillo. Después de todo, Yongsun sabía mantener la mente fría si se lo proponía.

Namjoon la vigilaba, más preocupado que otra cosa y era algo que hacía que se sintiera culpable a la vez que paranoica. Si Yoongi había dicho que no le diría nada, confiaba en él. No podía decir que confiara del mismo modo en Hoseok o Lisa, pero sí confiaba en que Yoongi les haría mantener su palabra. Era un secreto difícil de llevar para ella, pero de todos modos estaba en el pasado.

Se despertó antes de la hora y miró a Namjoon dormir. Desde que había empezado el rodaje estaba más que atento con ella, y era ambiguo. Se acercó a él más y le besó superficialmente mientras le acariciaba para despertarle.

— Para un despertar efectivo tienes que meter la mano dentro de mi ropa interior — murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

Yongsun se rió.

— Paciencia ¿no? — se quejó. Era casi como si nada hubiera sucedido semanas atrás. Tan perfecto como siempre había sido entre ellos dos.

— La pornografía me ha creado altas expectativas e ideas insanas sobre cómo debería funcionar esta conversación — se excusó él cogiéndola con los brazos y colocándole sobre él sin hacer especial esfuerzo.

— Resulta que es una conversación — rió ella justo antes de besarle —. No soy una experta, pero el guión de una película porno no nos dejaría paso a llamarlo conversación.

— Yo creo que sí eres una experta.

De nuevo la chica se rió. Respiraba tranquila, aunque la espina de que había fastidiado todo pudiera aparecer, no era aquel el momento en el que se le clavaba haciéndola sentir incómoda e insegura.

Aquella mañana tenía que ir a buscar al aeropuerto a Yoonsun, Vernon y varios amigos más de Nueva York. Todos venían porque Wheein se lo había pedido, y especialmente porque había estado planeando una fiesta bastante masiva. Ciertamente, Wheein no sabía dar fiestas si no invitaba a lo que Yongsun consideraba mucha gente, y ella tampoco se cortaba precisamente a la hora de dar fiestas multitudinarias.

La parte que más le agradaba a Yongsun de aquella fiesta era que ella no era la anfitriona, así que no tenía que preocuparse de nada. Solo tenía que pensar qué iba a llevar y saber si habría una guerra de chupitos que le apetecía especialmente.

Cuando salió para el aeropuerto, sabía que no tenía porque ir a rodar en el día. Podía pasar todo el día con sus amigos de Nueva York y ponerse al día con ellos y aquello la hacía sentir mucho mejor. Wheein iba con ella en su coche y pegaban gritos con la música alta de camino al aeropuerto. A la vuelta era parecido, pero eran más.

Todos se quedaron en el hotel, pero Vernon fue con Yongsun y Wheein. La menor se sentaba detrás en el coche y le enseñaba su anillo de pareja pletórica, mientras él se reía.

— ¿Qué tal en la revista? — preguntó Yongsun. Vernon había entrado a trabajar en la redacción de una revista de moda importante, y aquello era algo que le resultaba emocionante. Para las dos chicas, siempre freelance hicieran lo que hicieran, un trabajo estable como redactor parecía una cosa extraña y que necesitaba detalles.

— Creo que la editora jefa valora mi punto de vista — dijo él meditativo —. Pero lo importante es que me ha dicho que puedo encargarme del diseñador que yo quiera para la semana de la moda. Solo tengo que avisarla con tiempo suficiente.

— Está enamorada de ti — sentenció Wheein echándose hacia adelante de su asiento mientras sujetaba su cinturón de seguridad para que no le diera un tirón —. Es genial, aunque te eche en falta aquí.

— Yo creo que no le echas tanto en falta — dijo Yongsun con media sonrisa. Aparcaba en casa, y no sabía cómo se las apañarían para tener allí a Venon también, pero él se quedaba en la casa.

Vernon y Wheein se miraron con complicidad, desde el instituto habían hecho bien aquel papel romántico, y la opinión de Yongsun era prueba de ello. Wheein quería presentarle a Hoseok, y lo único irritante era que él ya había empezado a trabajar en el parque de atracciones, así que sumado con las clases no tenía casi tiempo. Hasta la fiesta del día siguiente no conocería a su mejor amigo.

La fiesta finalmente se haría en el hotel en el que trabajaba Seulgi. Habían montado ellos mismos el escenario, Hyojong, junto con Sohyun se turnarían como DJ además de contratar a una banda que tocaría durante las primeras dos horas. El servicio iba a cargo del hotel y les habían pagado por esa parte.

La decoración era algo ambiguo, estilo “Hyunjin” lo había llamado Wheein, mezcla de Hyuna y Hyejin. Habían llenado la piscina del hotel de bolas además del agua, habían puesto un photocall en la entrada con los nombres de las dos chicas, el local de Hyuna y la banda de Hyejin. Todo tenía que ver con pequeños detalles de las chicas, y a la vez con la ciudad de Los Angeles. La gente que se acercara a la fiesta tal vez se preguntaría si no estaban entrando en una fiesta privada, pero lo cierto es que parecía promocionar los negocios de ambas en la ciudad más que otra cosa.

Llegado el momento, Wheein, Yongsun y Vernon llevaban a Hyejin con los ojos vendados hasta el lugar. Hui, Jiyoon y Hyojong llevaban a Hyuna de un modo parecido.

Ambas estaban delante del photocall, el resto de gente había estado llegando minutos atrás, y Wheein le quitó la venda de los ojos a Hyejin mientras Hui hacía lo propio con Hyuna.

Hyejin esbozó una especie de o con sus labios sin ser capaz de articular palabra. A la vez, Hyuna miraba completamente asombrada su alrededor. Hyejin saltó en un abrazo hacia su amiga, que lo había organizado todo a pesar de que debía usar la mayor parte de su tiempo en arreglar vestidos para su tienda online.

— Os habéis dejado un pastizal en esta fiesta — dijo la Hyuna mirando a sus amigos y también a Wheein. Estaba entre conmocionada y divertida, y no se podía decir exactamente qué pesaba más en aquel instante.

— No tanto — admitió Hui con media sonrisa, sacó unas pegatinas de color azul cyan muy claro y se las entregó a las dos —. Estas pegatinas son para que tengáis barra libre. Poneoslas en la ropa o en algún punto en que se vean bien.

Wheein empezó a gritar algo inconluyente a los oídos de todos los presentes y Hyejin le siguió el juego. Se trataba de la canción que sonaba de fondo, no podían no ponerse a bailar si sonaba aquella canción. Hyejin fue la que la tomó de la mano finalmente y salió corriendo hacia la pista de baile. Fueron seguidas por Hyuna, que se reía incrédula de que aquella fiesta fuera algo real.

Yongsun pasó hacia el interior de la terraza observando los pequeños detalles que Wheein se había esmerado en preparar. Había acordado encontrarse con Namjoon, pero había tanta gente allí que parecía casi imposible hacerlo. Sacó su teléfono móvil para intentar preguntarle dónde se encontraba y de golpe dejó el teléfono en su bolso de nuevo. Delante de ella estaba Byulyi, parecía que fuera a hablarle, pero se retenía.

— No sabía que vendrías — dijo sin darle demasiada importancia. Había decidido dejar de verla y Byulyi no se había quejado especialmente. Parecía una persona altamente resignada a aceptar lo que fuera que ocurriera a su alrededor.

— Supongo que ninguno de tus amigos sabe sobre mí más de lo básico — dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Tal vez no me hubieran invitado si supieran algo sobre nosotras.

Yongsun se rió de modo circunstancial. Sonaba extraño, como una recriminación o un recordatorio de que ella era la que mentía, pero Byulyi era la que se quedaba apartada.

— Te considero mi amiga, a pesar de todo — dijo seria. Más bien algo apagada, la resignación de Byulyi parecía cargada de resentimiento.

— Pasa el rato conmigo, pues — dijo sin más. ¿Era un reto, naturalidad o jugaba a algún tipo de trama que ella no entendía? No quería darle vueltas, y no le gustaba pensar en Byulyi de un modo tan enrevesado. Ella no era una manipuladora, tampoco una persona de la que quisiera simplemente deshacerse. Quería de verdad que pudieran ser amigas.

— ¿Es un reto? — bromeó para enseguida cuestionarse si estaba o no coqueteándole de nuevo —. Yo hablo en serio cuando digo que te considero mi amiga.

Byulyi se rió mostrando sus dientes de ratoncillo. Seguía pareciéndole preciosa lo que haría aquella fiesta terriblemente larga.

— Vamos a por un trago — añadió Yongsun tomándola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia la barra. El alcohol siempre podía ayudar, por lo menos a lidiar con el estrés mental que le proporcionaba la situación.

La camarera la miró y entonces Yongsun no tenía ni idea de qué pedir. Como si todos sus pensamientos hubieran desaparecido, miró a Byulyi que en realidad no bebía. Volvió la vista a la camarera, una chica rubia y blanca que las miraba impaciente dado el número de gente que había en la fiesta esperando por su bebida.

— Ponme dos chupitos de lo más fuerte que tengas, y dos long island iced tea — dijo finalmente Yongsun. Aquel día se había puesto deportivas para beber si caerse al suelo, y bailar sin que le dolieran los pies aunque se pasara toda la noche haciéndolo. Seguidamente se giró hacia Byulyi —. Prepárate.

Byulyi se rió entre nerviosa y curiosa. Sabía que Yongsun bebía, y que lo hacía con mucha más energía que cualquier otra persona que hubiera tratado. Recordaba con detalle un momento en el que le había hablado de cómo su padre la había llevado a comidas de empresa para que aprendiera el modus operandi del cierre de negocios. Según podía observar, aquel hombre se había resignado a tratar a su hija como su primogénito para que luego ella se marchara a Los Angeles y le dejara tirado alegando a que aquella vida de negocios serios no era para ella.

La chica se sentía privilegiada de haber recibido toda aquella información tan íntima por parte de Yongsun, y a la vez se preguntaba por qué se lo había contado. Creía no ser más que un juguete nuevo de una niña rica, y a la vez se sentía claramente conectada a ella, incapaz de juzgarla por aquel patrón.

La camarera les puso los chupitos frente a ellas dos, y Yongsun la instó a beberlos antes de que les sirvieran las otras bebidas. Pudo observar como la chica le entregaba su vaso mientras decía “ a la de tres y todo de un trago”. La cuenta atrás fue nula, Yongsun dijo tres sin más, e instintivamente, Byulyi alzó el vaso hasta su boca y de un trago se metió aquel líquido que quemaba en su boca. Sí, no era buena bebedora, no le gustaba especialmente aquel sabor dulzón y ardiente. Ni tan siquiera sabía qué había bebido.

— Solo era tequila, el coctel es mucho más suave — le advirtió Yongsun como si le leyera la mente. Pero no, es que había hecho aquel gesto de desagrado. El único sabor de alcohol que creía tolerar era el de la cerveza o eso creía. Cuando la camarera dejó aquellos dos vasos alargados sobre la barra y Yongsun le entregó el suyo la chica la habló de nuevo —. Créeme, los chupitos son algo totalmente distinto.

Byulyi le dio un trago al cóctel y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Podría beberse siete como aquel y no notar que estaba bebiendo alcohol si no fuera por la alta graduación haciendo efecto en ella.

— Ahora vamos a buscar dónde están todos, porque no conozco a la mitad de la gente que hay en esta fiesta — anunció Yongsun —. Y se supone que son nuestros amigos.


	19. XIX

Jin se sentó en uno de aquellos sofás de mimbre con cojines. Se suponía que era una especie de zona VIP que habían ambientado a propósito para mantener una zona bastante más privada que la que en general daba el hotel, pero podían ver todo lo que ocurría entre la piscina y la barra. Aunque a menos que quisieran entrar en el agua, poco interés tenía para ellos ir a la barra.

Jiyoon preparaba una ronda de chupitos con muchos vasos alineados y otros vasos más pequeños encima. El fin era crear un espectáculo que después fuera bebible, porque había un duelo de chupitos que más bien era una guerra a muchos bandos. Se habían formado equipos, pero él se había olvidado de con quién iba casi al minuto. No era que no le interesara, pero era reserva, seguro que cuando se cansaran de beber todos le avisarían, si es que ocurría.

Namjoon era reserva del equipo de Yoongi, Hoseok, Lisa y Wheein, pero estaba tomando cerveza de su lata con total despreocupación. Probablemente porque al igual que él creía que era poco probable que llegara el punto en que necesitaran un reserva en aquel tipo de guerra. Pero así era la vida de aquel grupo de amigos al que no le había costado nada integrarse, competitividad al máximo. Reservas, segundos rounds y un seguido de fiestas interminables que podían llegar a cansar.

— ¿De verdad no queréis participar en equipo con nosotras? — preguntó Hyuna, su equipo empezaba con dos jugadores de menos, porque iban a ser Djs así que debían controlarse o la cosa iría mal.

Jin dudó por un momento, parecía que fuera a ser divertido, pero prefería ser reserva. Miró a Namjoon, sentado a su lado que le devolvió la mirada para luego volver a lo que fuera que estaba pasándole por la mente. Le resultaba curioso que se sintiera tan a gusto en aquel ambiente. Siempre había visto al chico como una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía. No era que conociera a grandes genios, pero creía que Namjoon era de esas personas que necesitaban estímulos bastante más intelectuales que una botella de soju y algunas tortillas grasientas para sentirse feliz realmente.

Aunque simplemente estar con gente a la que apreciaba podía ser suficiente para él. Pensar en esa posibilidad le subía la moral, porque le quería cerca y a pesar de tener una cara preciosa no se sentía uno de los tipos más listos que el otro pudiera conocer.

— Creo que voy a bajar a bailar a la zona no VIP — anunció de golpe Jin —. Avisadme si me necesitáis como reserva.

Namjoon no se movió, porque no disfrutaba especialmente de bailar, lo sabía.

— ¿Has visto alguna chica? — dijo a modo de mofa. Era una pregunta hiriente, Namjoon tenía que ser consciente de que no pensaba en ninguna chica.

— Ellas me verán a mí — bromeó.

— Si ves a Yongsun, que estará por ahí abajo seguro — añadió Namjoon —. Dile dónde estamos.

Jin asintió y seguidamente caminó por toda la zona acordonada hasta la salida. Después a la zona en que todo el mundo estaba bailando.

Dejó que la música entrara en su cabeza sin pensar en nada, solo en el ritmo que repiqueteaba en sus tímpanos y luego parecía marcarse en todo su cuerpo a medida que buscaba el movimiento. Su cuerpo se movía solo con la música, él no decidía nada, así eran las normas cuando no quería pensar, solo notar que estaba realmente en aquella fiesta.

A veces le gustaba cerrar los ojos para bailar, eso hacía que la experiencia fuera más auténtica, pero era complicado hacerlo en público. La mayor parte de la gente pensaba que eras un poco rarito si hacías algo así. ¿Sentían los ciegos mejor el sonido? ¿notaban mejor el tacto de las cosas los sordos? No sabía si eran las preguntas más absurdas que se podía hacer mientras bailaba, pero a veces aquellas tonterías le venían a la mente. Quería hablar de todas aquellas estupideces con Namjoon, quería hacerlo antes de dormir con la luz apagada, o después de dos cervezas y una cena que hubiera preparado. Aquellos últimos días habían sido bastante perfectos para ser sincero. Aquello le ayudaba a eliminar el fracaso que sentía después de que su compañía le dijera “adios, Kim Seokjin, ha sido un placer”.

Casi podía ver la cara de su jefe, trajeado de pies a cabeza de valentino y aquella mirada fría. “Eres la cara más bonita de la televisión, no se puede negar, pero no has ganado tanta popularidad como esperábamos”. Les odiaba, les odiaba mucho. Nadie valoraba lo mucho que se esforzaba por no ser nada más que una cara guapa.

Por un momento había cerrado los ojos, y se había perdido en el baile. Y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Byulyi y Yongsun. Estaban a unos metros de él, pero parecía que no veían nada más a su alrededor que la una a la otra. Byulyi sonreía mucho, lo habitual en ella, tal vez. Yongsun estaba de espaldas a él.

¿Tenía que avisarlas de la zona VIP? ¿De que Namjoon buscaba a Yongsun? Esperó por un segundo y vio cómo Byulyi se abalanzaba sobre Yongsun. Rodeaba su rostro con las manos y la besaba sin más. Yongsun parecía algo paralizada por un momento. Jin estaba helado en su puesto, a pesar de recibir un codazo de un desconocido se quedó mirando.

Byulyi le tomó la mano a Yongsun y tiró de ella lejos de la pista de baile. La chica la seguía sin hacer ningún gesto de queja, y Jin se preguntaba seriamente si quería seguirlas o no. Podía decir que hasta aquel momento hubiera fantaseado con que algo así ocurriera, pero estaba incómodo. Si Yongsun, que mentía y dejaba a Namjoon preocupado por si le ocurría algo malo, tenía algo con Byulyi, Namjoon se sentiría fatal. No solo eso, siendo Byulyi sentía que él era culpable de haberlas presentado.

Caminó, con dificultad, a una distancia razonable y las vio ir hasta el baño. Parecía una maldita escena de una película china para adolescentes salidos y filpados por las drogas, y ni tan siquiera podía recordar el título concreto. Solo recordaba vagamente el trailer y lo mucho que le había llamado la atención cuando solo tenía trece años.

Fue hasta la zona VIP apresuradamente, se quedó mirando a Namjoon que hablaba con un Jimin, que estaba muy borracho ya, y seguidamente miró los chupitos sobre la mesa. Aún estaban en medio de la batalla. Esperó a Jiyoon sirviera una ronda, y sin pensarlo robó uno de los vasos de la mesa bajo la mirada de todos y le dio un trago de golpe.

— Jiyoon, sírveme unos cuantos solo para mí — dijo con seguridad —. Necesito valor y no creo que lo tenga si no bebo más de lo normal.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Wheein. Había bebido bastante en muy poco rato y se notaba, porque casi saltaba a abrazarle, a excepción de que Yoongi la sujetaba de la camiseta.

— No lo sé — admitió el chico para seguidamente pensar que era absurdo que le hablara así, solo era una chica borracha que le preguntaba porque era amable en general.

— No me fio de ti especialmente porque creo que te gusta Namjoon, pero me caes bien — puntualizó la chica hablando más de la cuenta —. Aunque Hobi cree que es a Namjoon a quien le gustas en vez de al revés, aunque hace semanas desde que me lo dijo y no ha vuelto a sacar el tema. Pero Yongsun es mi amiga y no quiero que sufra.

Yoongi por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva al oírla hablar. Jin le miró y Yoongi se esforzó por aparentar solo estar más borracho de lo que realmente estaba.

—Wheenie, no digas tonterías — añadió Lisa con una risa floja que hizo que Jin desviara la mirada hacia ella —. Deberíamos dejar de beber, ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido hacer esto lo primero de la noche?

Todos a excepción de Yoongi y Jin miraron a Seulgi, sentada en el suelo y con el pelo recogido en una coleta, se tapó la cara a la vez que gritaba con vergüenza que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo. Jin miraba a Yoongi, que no era tan buen actor, y Yoongi le miraba a él. Yoongi negó durante un segundo y Jin asintió.

Casi era como si hubieran tenido una conversación largísima a pesar de que no habían dicho ni palabra. Yoongi no quería hablar, y Jin tenía miedo de preguntar. ¿Lo sabían todos menos Namjoon? Y Wheein, pero no era relevante que ella no lo supiera.

—¿Por qué estáis tan serios mientras todos se ríen? — preguntó Namjoon que había terminado su conversación con Jimin. También parecía haber bebido bastante cerveza, pero a un nivel más tolerable que los que habían participado en las rondas de chupitos.

— Porque no estamos borrachos — dijo Yoongi frío.

—¿Qué? — repitió Namjoon que no entendía nada.

— Jin puede decirte lo que pasa — sentenció Yoongi incómodo— Yo ya estoy haciendo de niñera.

— ¿Estáis bien? — preguntó Namjoon mirando primero a uno y luego al otro.

— No — dijo Jin con terror. Alargó el brazo, tomó uno de los vasos de chupito sucios y lo colocó delante de Jiyoon, que lo volvió a llenar para que Jin bebiera de nuevo.

Namjoon parpadeó y le miró con énfasis.

— Es que no quiero que lo sepas — empezó a decir aún con aquella expresión de haber pisado en una casa del terror. Y es que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Namjoon, pero difícilmente lo celebraría —. ¿Sería mejor si lo vieras?

Namjoon asintió y Jin empezó a caminar hacia el baño. Tendrían que entrar en el baño de las chicas y eso resultaba incómodo, pero tampoco es que fuera tan dramático teniendo en cuenta la circunstancia.

— En realidad me gustaría no hacer esto — confesó a mitad de camino —. Odio ser yo quien tenga que mostrártelo.

Namjoon dijo algo con intención de tranquilizarle, pero Jin creía que solo lo decía porque no sabía qué se iban a encontrar.

Un par de chicas les miraron mal y expresaron sus quejas cuando entraron en el baño. Eran quejas en inglés, y Jin las ignoró con facilidad desconectando su habilidad para traducir lo que oía. Ser bilingüe con mayor habilidad que él debía ser mucho más duro porque uno entendía directamente las cosas sin tener que pensar. Le hizo un gesto de silencio a Namjoon y se dirigió a los cubículos con la oreja puesta en ellos, aunque no tuvieron que hacer gran esfuerzo.

—¡Estás borracha Byulyi! — gritó Yongsun. Como solía gritar cuando había bebido o estaba excitada por cualquier cosa en realidad. Yongsun podía ser una persona muy ruidosa — . No piensas con claridad.

—¡Calla! ¡tú también!— exclamó Byulyi. Y Jin pensó que tal vez estaban todos equivocados y pensaban mal de las chicas, que tal vez se había confundido al ver como Byulyi la besaba.

—Ven aquí — dijo en voz algo más baja Yongsun. Namjoon lo escuchaba atentamente y miraba a Jin con una expresión que el chico no llegaba a identificar. Lo siguiente que se oyó eran gemidos ahogados, y la expresión de Namjoon fue directamente una risa cínica.

— Vamos a por una cerveza — dijo sin más, y salió del baño dejando a Jin de nuevo helado. Incapaz de moverse casi, nervioso.

El chico salió y vio como Namjoon le esperaba fuera. Su expresión no era precisamente la de alguien enfadado, pero tampoco podía decir que no le importara en absoluto. Era confuso para él. Yongsun no era su novia, y ciertamente si ella y Namjoon cortaban era beneficioso para sus intereses personales, pero le había sentado fatal. No comprendía demasiado la reacción de Namjoon.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó a sabiendas que la respuesta era no.

— Necesito pensar — dijo Namjoon.

Jin asintió. Entendía aquello, pero no le aclaraba cómo estaba exactamente.

— No te preocupes — dijo el chico para tranquilizar a Jin, porque notaba cómo le miraba con preocupación —. Puedo pensar y no me molestas, ni te culpo por habérmelo enseñado.

— Necesitas... — empezó a preguntar, pero Namjoon le cortó.

— Te lo diré.


	20. XX

Wheein buscaba a Vernon y Yoonsun mientras tiraba de la mano de Hoseok. No sabía dónde estaban y no les había presentado a casi nadie. No era que fuera estrictamente necesario, pero tenían que ver a Hoseok enseguida si o si.

— Wheenie ¿no puedo conocerles mañana? — preguntó el chico que andaba con dificultad dado lo mucho que había bebido en la ronda de chupitos. Habían ganado porque tenían a Yoongi con ellos, y tenía una gran tolerancia al alcohol, pero ellos dos no eran precisamente de ese tipo de persona —. Les causaré muy mala impresión.—

— ¡Vernon! ¡Sun! — Gritó la chica de lejos.

Yoonsun se giró y le golpeó el brazo a Vernon para que fueran en su dirección. Wheein empezó a reír frenéticamente al verlos, porque sí. Hoseok causaría muy mala impresión, de no ser que Vernon y Yoonsun también hubieran bebido. Y estaba segura de que lo habrían hecho.

— Este es Hoseok, es mi novio — dijo como si no les hubiera contado ya sobre él estando sobria y al teléfono. Aunque en aquel momento ella no sabía si había sido por teléfono o por skype con una videollamada —. Hobi, Vernon y Yoonsun, son los mejores amigos del mundo, él sabe más de moda que yo y ella duerme del revés en todas las camas porque cree que es la mejor forma de despistar a un asesino en serie.

Los cuatro empezaron a reírse descontroladamente. Porque sí, Vernon y Yoonsun también habían bebido bastante, aunque tal vez menos que Wheein y Hoseok.

— Tu novio, tiene cara de caballo — dijo Yoonsun para reírse después de haber dicho algo tan grosero. El resto se habían quedado boquiabiertos por la opinión cruel de la chica.

Hoseok exclamó sin decir nada coherente con sorpresa y notó como Wheein le agarraba la cara y tiraba de él a la vez que también gritaba.

— ¡Es muy guapo! — repitió varias veces Wheein. Seguía toqueteando la cara de Hoseok y se apoyaba en él mientras trataba de saltar. Era difícil con tacones puestos, pero lo conseguía.

— ¿Quién es muy guapo? — oyeron decir a Yongsun detrás de ellos cuatro.

— Yo — dijo Hoseok, para después oír coreado su nombre por Wheein y Vernon a la vez —. Namjoon se ha ido a casa —. Añadió cuando los otros dos por fin se callaron —. Ha dicho que no te preocupes por él, o algo así. Yoongi es quien ha hablado con él.

La chica de cabello rosa asintió. Detrás suyo estaba Byulyi, pero pasó de largo hacia el centro de la fiesta, en busca de Jin. Yongsun se preguntó por qué se habría marchado Namjoon, no podía recordar absolutamente ningún motivo por el cual no pudiera estar en el la fiesta, a menos que Jackson le hubiera llamado porque tenía que verse con gente que podía ayudar a terminar de financiar la película para acabados y una posible proyección en Hong Kong.

Fue hasta la zona de asientos y sacó el móvil de su bolso para intentar llamar a Namjoon, pero no contestaba el teléfono. Seguidamente, Byulyi se colocó a su lado sin decir nada hasta que la miró.

— Jin no está en ningún sitio — dijo sin más —. No sé cómo volveré a casa.

— Te llevo yo — Contestó ella buscando con la mirada a Yoongi. Quería hablar con él, pero tampoco le encontró. Entre todos sus amigos, parecía extraño no verle vigilando pasivamente a todos, que era lo que solía hacer. A menos que alguien sacara la marihuana, y ese alguien en aquella fiesta no debían ser ni Seulgi ni Jimin, que siempre cargaban la pipa y no tenía cabida en una fiesta pública. Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, con una discreción realmente brutal para haber mezclado distintos tipos de alcohol, y se dio cuenta de quién. Hui, tenía que ser él, y tampoco parecía estar en ningún sitio. Por un momento se sintió incómoda, ¿y si Yoongi se lo había contado todo a Namjoon? Tenía que salir de la fiesta, tenía que hablar con Namjoon, no le valía tratar de encontrar a Yoongi —. Vayámonos a casa.

Byulyi la miró confusa. Todo parecía ir tan bien y de golpe Yongsun estaba muy seria. No parecía la misma Yongsun.

— No puedes conducir así — se quejó.

— Sí puedo, y lo haré — la contradijo Yongsun —. Puedes venir conmigo o quedarte aquí.

Byulyi la miró dubitativa, pero negó con la cabeza y la tomó del brazo para evitar que se levantara.

— ¡Suéltame! — exclamó Yongsun tirando de su brazo y sintiendo que a duras penas tenía fuerza a comparación de Byulyi.

Se resignó durante unos minutos, y cuando Byulyi la soltó se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección al parking. No le costó encontrar su coche, pero algo más encontrar las llaves en su bolso. Tiempo en el que Byulyi pudo aparecer en el lugar, pero no evitar que entrara en el coche y cerrara tras de sí.

— ¡No puedes conducir! — insistió la morena colocándose de manera que no pudiera salir sin atropellarla.

Yongsun arrancó y Byulyi se asustó. Tal vez no le importaba si la atropellaba. Yongsun no le parecía el tipo de persona que viven pensando en las consecuencias, sino una persona que vive en el presente, y en el presente estaba muy borracha y determinada a marcharse a casa como para no atropellarla.

— ¡Yongsun! — Gritó apartándose del lugar en el que estaba pero dando varios golpes en la ventanilla trasera.

Yongsun subió el volumen de la música al máximo para no oírla y se echó marcha atrás después de asegurarse de que Byulyi no estaba justo detrás suyo. Giró sin problemas, y aceleró en dirección a la salida.

Por un momento no comprendió por qué no podía conducir borracha, estaba claro que era muy buena conduciendo. No es que hubiera podido hacerlo a los dieciséis cuando se había sacado el carnét, pero en la actualidad podría ser conductora de Formula 1.

Se paró en un semáforo en rojo sin problema, y en cuanto estuvo verde aceleró tal cual debía, sin problema alguno. Byulyi se equivocaba al decirle que no podía conducir. Estaba aparcando mientras pensaba en ello, además había visto las luces de casa encendidas.

Yongsun se lió con los pedales y chocó contra el coche que estaba aparcado en frente suyo. Ella ni tan siquiera quería aparcar detrás de aquel tipo, solo parar el coche. No había ocurrido nada, pero seguramente habría abollado el coche. El coche que le había regalado su padre al viajar a Los Ángeles para que pudiera vivir cómodamente.

Por un instante, Yongsun se replanteó ir a hablar con Namjoon. ¿Y si se lo decía todo y no tenía la más mínima idea? ¿Y si de hacerlo la consideraba una paria, tal y como ella consideraba a su padre por hacer lo mismo con su madre? Se detestaba mucho en aquel mismo instante. Buscó en el navegador el teléfono de su padre sin considerar la diferencia horaria que había con Nueva York, y le dio al botón de llamada.

— ¿Hija? — preguntó él con su tono frío habitual. A veces le divertía pensar que su padre tenía una forma de ser parecida a la de Yoongi, pero no era aquel momento de hacerlo. No pensaba en ello, solo en que era muy tarde y tenía que pedirle disculpas — Son las seis de la mañana.

— Ya lo sé — lloriqueó, y se notaba que había bebido. Su padre estaría desayunando algo preparado por una cocinera, ya que su madre estaría aún durmiendo —. Solo es que he abollado tu coche, en realidad es el mío, pero lo siento por juzgarte desde que tengo uso de razón. En realidad me parezco más a ti que a mamá.

Dicho aquello colgó e ignoró si él volvía a llamarla. Se quedó sentada en el coche durante un par de minutos mirando hacia la terraza de su apartamento. Tenía que hablar con Namjoon. Llamar a su familia era solo una forma de evitar enfrentarse a la realidad. Ni tan siquiera a ella le importaba si se parecía a su progenitor o no, era obvio que aquella era una posibilidad.

Salió del coche sin preocuparse por cómo estaba aparcado, lo cerró dando al botón de cerrado y caminó hasta el interior del edificio. La puerta del apartamento estaba abierta, y la luz del corredor también. En el recibidor estaban Jin y Jackson a los que saludó sin pararse demasiado. Lo habitual hubiera sido decirle a Jackson que se le había echado en falta en la fiesta, pero no creía que hubiera tiempo para ello.

Al entrar en la habitación vio como Namjoon ponía sus cosas en su gigantesca bolsa deportiva. Siempre había querido regalarle una maleta grande para cuando fueran a Corea juntos, pero sabía que él le preguntaría para qué necesitaba una maleta teniendo su bolsa negra.

— Hola — dijo ella sin saber qué decir exactamente —. ¿Te marchas?

— No sé si puedo hablar ahora Yongsun — admitió él. Se retenía, Yongsun lo notaba porque a Namjoon le costaba expresarse, pero adivinaba que estaba enfadado especialmente porque además siempre añadía el Noona después de su nombre —. No quiero hacer ni decir nada sin tenerlo todo claro.

— Lo sabes entonces — dijo ella para sentirse tonta al notar como el asentía —. Puedo explicarlo, aunque no excusarlo.

— No hace falta, prefiero hablar contigo cuando no esté cabreado — dijo él dejando de colocar cosas en la bolsa para mirarla. Le retiró la vista y Yongsun palideció al darse cuenta de lo muy molesto que estaba. A duras penas había sido un segundo, pero no podía casi mirarla —. No me marcho para castigarte, lo hago porque no quiero joderlo todo.

— Lo sé — dijo ella sentándose en la cama. Tenía ese nudo en la garganta que le decía que iba a llorar, pero sabía que no iba a llorar hasta que Namjoon no se hubiera ido. Así funcionaba, simplemente sabía que lo haría, pero no había manera de que ocurriera delante de nadie, por muy útil que pudiera ser mostrar por lo menos arrepentimiento —. Sé cómo eres, te conozco bien.

Había dicho aquello muy segura y de golpe parecía todo difuso. Ni tan siquiera estaba segura de conocerse a sí misma en el último tiempo. Parecía que Namjoon había terminado de recoger sus cosas, y aquello no facilitaba nada.

— Pues ¿Sabes? Si me conoces tan bien podrías haberme dicho Eh Nam, sabes esa tía que quería que fuera la protagonista de nuestra película, me pone un huevo y a ella creo que también le gusto o tengo dudas o lo que sea que te pasara por la cabeza — dijo él alzando algo la voz. Por ese tipo de cosas sabía que Namjoon no quería hablar en aquel instante, que lo haría más adelante, cuando su enfado no fuera tan intenso —. Me he pasado las últimas semanas creyendo que pasabas por algo horrible de lo que no podías hablar, y lo único que te pasaba era que me estabas engañando constantemente como si fuera gilipollas.

Yongsun quería disculparse, y a duras penas pudo musitar la mitad de las cosas que tenía que decir. Todo lo que él decía eran cosas que ella misma sabía. No era como si el chico estuviera siendo cruel, aunque su tono era obviamente correspondiente a su enfado monumental. Ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él estaba sufriendo todo aquel tiempo, ella estaba encerrada en su propia angustia.

Miró cómo Namjoon salía de la habitación. No se movía, solo miraba desde su posición, sin decir ni hacer nada. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, y tampoco se le ocurría nada que decir. Se estiró sobre el colchón y esperó a que las lágrimas brotaran solas. Lo había jodido todo porque creía que podía ser amiga de Byulyi sin más, y ahora no sabía qué o cómo ocurriría nada.

Estuvo allí estirada mucho tiempo, no sabía cuanto. Su móvil había sonado montones de veces, pero lo había ignorado por completo. Estaba cansada, triste y la resaca empezaba a aparecer. La habitación solo tenía una ventana que tenía la persiana bastante baja, pero el sol ya había salido. No era que lo encontrara relevante, se había puesto la almohada en la cabeza cuando la luz había empezado a ser molesta, pero no había hecho gran cosa más.

Alguien entró en la habitación, y ella se quitó la almohada de encima para mirar.

—Wheein ha movido el coche de la entrada con las llaves de repuesto del cajón — anunció su visitante, Yoongi. Le entregaba una botella de bebida para la resaca y miraba la habitación buscando detalles de lo que podía haber ocurrido —. Está más resacosa que tú, pero supongo que no ha vuelto a estamparlo. Tendrás que repararlo.

— La he jodido bien — dijo ella recogiendo la botella e incorporándose para beber. Y Yoongi asintió con parsimonia —. ¿Se lo dijisteis vosotros?

Yoongi negó. Le había costado, pero había sido fiel a su “promesa” de no hacerlo. Igual que había vigilado a sus parejas de que no lo hicieran.

— No exactamente, creía que lo habías terminado de hecho, hasta ayer — dijo sentándose en el suelo. Era su forma de darle apoyo, aunque como siempre era bastante pasivo —. Jin os vio y no pude hacer nada. No quería mentir para cubrirte.

— Lo entiendo — admitió ella. Sabía que había hecho mucho al no decirle nada a Namjoon de un principio, él era su amigo y le consideraba casi su hermano. Entendía que si Namjoon había preguntado se lo hubiera contado todo —. Siento que tengas que haber estado metido en todo esto.

Yoongi se encogió de hombros, no dijo nada. Se limitó a quedarse allí sentado hasta la llegada de Wheein. Yongsun imaginaba que debía ser totalmente incómodo para todos conocer detalles de la situación. Se preguntaba si Hoseok y Lisa serían tan discretos como Yoongi y a pesar de que sabía que Hoseok no, esperaba que no hablara de que las habían visto semanas atrás.


	21. XXI

Llegó siguiente día de rodaje. Casi no quedaban escenas por rodar, pero todavía quedaban algunas y Namjoon no sabía si quería realmente rodar ninguna escena. Fuera como fuera Namjoon se levantó de la cama plegable que habían puesto en el loft de Jackson y se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Jackson había salido temprano en la mañana, le había podido oír desayunar y salir, y Jin seguía dormido en la cama que tenía puesta al lado.

El hecho de que Jin se hubiera ido con él era algo necesario, estaba en casa de Yongsun por él. Él le había invitado a hacerlo aunque no creía que Yongsun fuera a echarle de todos modos, prefería que así fuera.

Había estado allí alguna vez antes, solo había cocina, cama, un baño diminuto y una terraza lo suficientemente grande como para albergar una fiesta que sabía que difícilmente Jackson iba a dar con su ajetreada agenda. Fue hasta la zona en la que estaba la encimera, y vio que Jackson, como cada mañana, había dejado panecillos y alguna comida para que desayunaran.

Nadie sabía lo buen tipo que era Jackson. Le había llamado en mitad de una cena de trabajo, y de todos modos se había excusado con sus compañeros solo para ayudarle. Simplemente podía haberle dado las llaves y haber vuelto, pero había dicho que tenía asuntos familiares que requerían su atención.

Namjoon trató de abrir uno de los panecillos con un cuchillo mientras pensaba en ello. Atravesó el pan sin dificultad y después lo apoyó sobre la encimera para acabar de cortarlo.

— Lo haces de un modo muy agresivo — dijo Jin desde detrás suyo aún legañoso. Namjoon era consciente de que metía mucho ruido, de hecho ni se había dado cuenta de que Jin se levantaba también —. Si metes el cuchillo como si apuñalaras el pan te puedes acabar haciendo daño, tienes que apoyarlo y hacerlo delicadamente desde el principio.

El chico le miró. Siempre hacía aquel tipo de cosas como si fuera su madre, podría molestarle pero se limitó a asentir mientras miraba cómo él lo hacía. De hecho dejó que Jin le untara el pan con mantequilla y se lo diera.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Jin mientras le miraba sentarse a comer el panecillo en una pequeña mesa blanca que había cerca de la encimera. Era una mesa plegable, un poco fea pero útil.

— Solo me da pereza trabajar — afirmó Namjoon levantando la vista hacia él —. Ha sido un fin de semana largo y estoy cansado.

—¿Te divertirá ver cómo intento matar a Byulyi? — bromeó Jin para luego no reírse. No sabía si había sido una broma especialmente poco adecuada —. En realidad es muy legal como amiga.

Namjoon asintió de nuevo.

— Si yo hubiera estado en su situación me hubiera dado igual que Yongsun saliera con ella — admitió —. No la culpo de nada. Solo que no sé si Yongsun vendrá al rodaje.

Quien asintió esta vez fue Jin, que continuó su desayuno sin más.

Fueron juntos en transporte público al set del rodaje. Y todo transcurrió sin problemas. Yongsun no apareció, y fue Jungkook el único que se vio repercutido por toda la situación. El chico cargaba con el doble de trabajo de lo normal. Entre los compañeros que conocían la historia las cosas parecían tensas, nadie preguntaba pero todos parecían tener dudas respecto a lo ocurrido.

En unos días, la película estaba terminada de rodar. Solo quedaba que Yoongi le entregara la música y hacer el montaje definitivo. No hacía falta doblar lo rodado, puesto que Jackson se había encargado de que material para el sonido fuera de mejor calidad del que le ofrecían en la escuela. Y no vio a Yongsun hasta el día en que tocaba montar la película, que se presentó en la escuela junto con Yoongi.

— No creo que me necesites tampoco para esta parte, pero como... — empezó a decir la chica. Se cortaba mientras hablaba. De hecho después del como no dijo nada más.

— Está bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras — dijo Namjoon. Su colaboración era algo que valoraba, aunque estuviera enfadado. Siempre habían sido un gran equipo trabajando juntos —. No tienes por qué quedarte si no quieres.

— Pero, si quiero lo que pasa es que — dijo ella, parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero Yoongi les cortó.

— Mirad, no quiero joder el momento de animosidades personales y afiliaciones profesionales, pero yo estoy perdiendo horas de clase mientras habláis — dijo directamente entrando en el aula en la que se hacía el montaje de la música con la imagen. Seguidamente se giró hacia ellos, aún en el pasillo —. Tic tac, capullos.

Yongsun rodó los ojos, Namjoon también. El segundo cerró la puerta del aula, estaba algo menos lleno de ira, aunque no podía negar que seguía dolido con ella.

—En realidad quería decirte que me marcho a Corea — dijo ella finalmente —. Es por el guión que mandé hace tiempo, la compañía quiere que trabaje con ellos, con su equipo y tengo trabajo allí. Lo supe ayer. Mañana ya me voy, así que no te ayudaré con el montaje tampoco.

— Dejaré tu nombre como co directora en los créditos — dijo Namjoon después de que ella terminara de hablar —. Pondré también a Jungkook porque él se ha encargado de la mayoría de cosas que tú no has hecho.

Yongsun asintió. Le parecía lo idóneo, dado que se había escaqueado de un montón de cosas que el pobre chico habría cargado por su culpa.

—¿Te veré cuando vuelvas a Corea? — preguntó la chica al ver que Namjoon se disponía a entrar en el aula. ¿Era un intento de convertir su relación en amistad? No tenía mucho sentido preguntárselo, era algo que el chico no sabía si quería.

— No lo sé — admitió él y entró sin más en el aula.

Yongsun se quedó fuera, parada durante un momento. Tenía claro que su relación había terminado y no pensaba insistir en ello. No era que Namjoon lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, pero ella misma podía llegar a esa conclusión. Tampoco ella tenía claro si todo podría volver a ser igual, y creía que no quería. Si todo había ocurrido había sido claramente una forma evidente de demostrarse que tal vez su relación con el chico no era tan perfecta como siempre había creído.

Salió de la escuela dispuesta a preparar su maleta para el viaje a Corea. Tenía que avisar a su familia, y tenía que organizar las cosas para Wheein y Yoongi. No pretendía dejarles sin un lugar en el que quedarse, y tampoco quería que sus padres les cobrasen alquiler.

Llamó a su padre desde el coche, aún abollado. No sabía si lo arreglaría o se lo dejaría a Yoongi para que dejara de tener que ir a todas partes en transporte público. Después de todo tenía la sensación de que también era como su familia.

— Voy a ir a Corea a trabajar — dijo antes de que su padre pudiera decir nada —. Quiero quedarme el apartamento de Los Angeles aunque no venga más que en vacaciones. Y el coche se lo quiero regalar a un amigo.

Su padre asintió y casi terminó la conversación. No le había preguntado por la llamada a las seis de la mañana, ni había intentado discutir con ella. Tampoco había cuestionado que el trabajo como guionista no fuera lo ideal.

Mandó un par de mensajes a Yoongi para que la avisara si quería que le recogiera con el coche, y seguidamente fue a casa a terminar de preparar las cosas que pensaba llevarse.

Wheein entró en la habitación y empezó a ayudarla a doblar ropa. Tenía una pila de cosas que pensaba llevarse, de la que Wheein se sorprendió.

— ¿Te vas a llevar todo eso?

Yongsun la miró y miró el montón de ropa que había apilado.

— Tengo un extra de equipaje reservado — dijo con una sonrisa —. La verdad es que dejaré muchas cosas que puedes quedarte, si quieres.

Wheein se sentó sobre la cama y dejó de doblar ropa. No quería ponerse emocional, pero había decidido estudiar en Los Angeles para estar juntas y después de tanto tiempo no se hacía a la idea de que su amiga se marchara a Corea.

— ¿Sabes? es extraño porque todo será muy raro sin ti aquí — confesó —. Hyejin y Hyuna se van a casar, Yoongi terminará de estudiar y se marchará igual que Namjoon, y muchos de nuestros amigos.

— Vendré de vacaciones — le aseguró Yongsun —. Y de todos modos, Hobi se va a quedar aquí, Jimin y Seulgi prácticamente parece que no van a moverse de Los Angeles, Jungkook tiene aún años de estudios pendientes, y supongo que siempre podrías volver tú a Nueva York.

Wheein negó con la cabeza.

— No me veo en Nueva York — admitió Wheein arrugando la nariz y sonriendo —. Imagínate a ti de vuelta allí, después de todo lo que has conseguido aquí.

Yongsun esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Hasta cierto punto solo con seudónimo y sin recibir ningún reconocimiento había conseguido trabajo, y después estabs su relación con Namjoon, totalmente estropeada. Podía pensar que conocer a Byulyi podía considerarse algo genial, pero no sabía si ahora que estaba segura de haber terminado su relación con el chico, ella querría saber de ella, especialmente después de haber intentado atropellarla.

— ¿Qué sabes de Byulyi? No he hablado con ella desde la fiesta — preguntó más por curiosidad que porque pensara en volver a verla.

Wheein se sintió cohibida. Sabía más de Byulyi de lo que creía querer contarle, como que había estado coqueteándole a otra chica.

— En realidad hace unos días quedamos con Jimin, Seulgi y los demás y ella vino — explicó sin ahondar demasiado —. Preguntó por ti, tal vez podrías llamarla antes de marcharte.

— Debería, al menos para disculparme — dijo Yongsun —. Intenté atropellarla, así que de todos modos no guardo muchas esperanzas.

Wheein se rió.

— Eres la mejor en demostraciones de amor — dijo después insensiblemente para reírse. Yongsun también se rió, porque era cierto a pesar de cruel —. Me gustas más como amiga que como novia.

— Sí, creo que se me da mejor ser amiga — puntualizó.


	22. XXII

Namjoon llegó a casa de Jackson después de pasarse el día montando la película, tenía la tensión de la música que había compuesto Yoongi metida en la cabeza y no dejaba de pensar que su relación con Yongsun había muerto por completo. La había visto, y no había sentido nada, estaba herido, pero no creía que sintiera nada por ella.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Jackson limpiando la mesa plegable y a Jin prometiendo que la comida que iba a preparar sería lo mejor que hubiera probado en su vida. Jackson asentía, pero olía a que solo estaba preparando ramyun.

Saludó y caminó hasta la cocina para ver efectivamente que solo preparaba ramyun desecado. También había preparado huevos, tenía kimchi que no parecía de bote y un montón de ingredientes más que se podían añadir al ramyun para que no fuera algo tan simple como el ramyun desecado.

— No le times — se rió observando todo lo que tenía extendido en la encimera.

— No le timo, esto se me da bien — aseguró Jin —. De hecho, si en vez de ramyun, preparara ramen japonés sería más sencillo.

Una vez la cena estuvo lista, los tres se sentaron a comer en la terraza. No había mesa, solo tres hamacas de madera con cojines azules, así que Namjoon se sentó directamente en el suelo y colocó su bol sobre la hamaca que le tocaba. Jackson no solía cenar en casa casi nunca, y aquella situación extraña lo hacía patente.

Estaban comiendo, y Jackson no dejaba de bromear respecto a su trabajo y un asunto sobre películas horribles que su hermano había dicho que le habían propuesto. De repente sonó su teléfono y entró en la casa para contestar y poder hablar sin que Namjoon y Jin tuvieran que estar en silencio.

— No te he preguntado qué tal en la audición que tenías hoy — dijo Namjoon mirando que Jin se movía de la hamaca en la que estaba sentado para sentarse delante suyo —. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Jin terminó de sorber unos fideos y miró hacia arriba, estaba aún tratando de terminar de comer antes de hablar.

— Han dicho que ya me llamarán — dijo sin darle mucha importancia —. Creo que debería volver a casa de mis padres, tal vez estoy a tiempo de ir a la universidad y trabajar en alguna empresa.

Namjoon enarcó una ceja algo irritado por aquel discurso tan desastroso. No entendía el por qué, aunque la escena de Los Angeles lo hacía todo más complejo, en Corea Jin había hecho cosas, alguna otra compañía podía estar interesado en él. Estaba siendo francamente dramático, después de todo.

— Terminaste un contrato que no te renovaron, si vuelves a casa que sea para audicionar por otra compañía o directamente para algún trabajo — dijo serio —. Si no, sé chef para la televisión, tienes la cara y seguro que tienes los fans. Mi madre sería fan tuya.

Jin se rió imaginándose en la KBS con un programa de cocina.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido con Yongsun hoy? — preguntó entonces Jin a sabiendas que era un tema pantanoso.

— Creo que ha quedado decidido que no hay un segundo round — dijo Namjoon con indiferencia —. Tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos.

Jin asintió y volvió a sus fideos momentáneamente. Namjoon le miraba. Había preguntado sobre Yongsun para luego no decir nada más. ¿Lo hacía para se políticamente correcto o tenía alguna intención subyacente? Una parte de Namjoon esperaba que preguntara con intenciones de saber si podía mover ficha.

— Hyung, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — le dijo entonces mientras Jin seguía comiendo fideos. Le parecía que había asentido, pero no estaba seguro. Fuera como fuera preguntó directamente —. En el instituto, cuando nos besamos, me bloqueaste, dejaste de hablarme y simplemente desapareciste ¿por qué?

Por poco Jin no se atraganta con la pregunta. No esperaba que lo sacara a la luz, no desde que había dicho que eran solo adolescentes y no tenía sentido hablar del tema.

— Me asusté, creía que tal vez había sido estúpido — dijo sin dar muchos rodeos —. No quería empezar mi carrera de actor con la fantasía de un romance de instituto que durara para siempre. La compañía que se encargaba de mi entrenamiento tenía unas normas, y además nos daban unas charlas bastante duras respecto a nuestras vidas privadas.

Namjoon le seguía mirando algo confuso. No decía nada, era algo absurdo pensar tanto en algo ya pasado, pero igual había sido él quien preguntaba.

— Luego me descubrí pensando en ti todo el tiempo de todos modos — dijo el chico sin mirar directamente a Namjoon directamente —. Me arrepiento bastante.

Se le escapó una risa descarada a Namjoon. Le había dolido bastante que así fuera, y pensar que Jin tampoco lo había pasado bien le resultaba cuanto menos irónico.

Jin recogió el bol de Namjoon y lo colocó en el suelo, en silencio. Apretaba los labios sin saber si había sido demasiado sincero. También movió su propio bol, vacío y lo colocó justo debajo del del otro chico.

Namjoon había dejado de reírse. Pero le miraba fijamente, y aquello era un poco intimidante para Jin que vacilaba entre llevar los boles a la cocina o preguntarle en qué pensaba.

Al ver que Jin vacilaba, Namjoon le sujetó de la camiseta y tiró ligeramente del chico hacia él, inclinándose también sobre la hamaca, al ver que Jin se sujetaba en esta para no caerse de boca. Le besó primero superficialmente. Cuando Jin abrió la boca introdujo su lengua en esta para intensificar el beso. Muy diferente al beso suave que le había dado la última vez, vio como Jin se distanció ligeramente mientras le mordía el labio y con las manos apartaba delicadamente la hamaca para acercarse más a él.

Namjoon le soltó la camiseta a Jin y se echó un poco hacia atrás. Jin empezó a desabrocharle la camisa antes de que se estirara por completo en el suelo de la terraza. Tenía la sensación y no equivocaba al pensar de que todo sería mucho mejor que si hubieran tenido diecisiete y diecinueve años.

Jin notó cómo las manos de Namjoon tiraban de su pantalón, por debajo de su ancha camiseta blanca y volvió a besarle frenéticamente. Habían sido solo unas semanas de retención de impulsos que se sumaban a los cinco años que hacía desde que se habían besado por primera vez.

Jackson salió a la terraza momentáneamente para volver a por su ramyun después de la llamada telefónica y volvió a entrar en el salón sin acercarse siquiera a las hamacas. Quedaba ramyun en la olla, sin kimchi, ni huevo, ni ingredientes, pero era mejor que quedarse sin comer, y no quería interrumpir. Abrió la mesa plegable para comer ramyun y se planteó si debería meterse en la cama o salir para darles intimidad.

Marcó el teléfono de Wheein y esperó a que contestara.

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó al notar que descolgaba.

— Estamos con más gente comiendo pollo frito en casa para despedirnos de Yongsun — anunció la chica —. Si vienes me aseguro de que te quede un poco, pero tienes que darte prisa o Yoongi y Hoseok se me echarán encima y no podré proteger tu parte.

— En un minuto estoy ahí — dijo. Tomó sus llaves y la cartera y salió hacia el apartamento de Yongsun.

Cuando Jackson llegó miró a Yongsun y ella bajó la cabeza incómoda. Era uno de los mejores amigos de Namjoon y entendería si le diera la espalda o no quisiera saber de ella. Indiferentemente de cual fuera la actuación de la chica, Jackson la saludó normal y le deseó lo mejor para su nuevo trabajo. Ella se sintió un poco rara, pero igualmente no era capaz de pensar que Jackson fuera desagradable con nadie.

Yongsun había llamado a Byulyi aquella tarde y en teoría iba a ir a verla, pero era tarde y aún no había aparecido. Habían terminado casi toda la comida, y Yongsun creía que no volvería. Era una teoría completamente lógica en su opinión, pero cuando estaban a punto de dar las doce y la mitad de la gente se había marchado, Byulyi la llamó por teléfono.

— Estoy abajo — dijo en voz baja —. He dado una clase extra hoy y he salido bastante tarde, no quería venir sin ducharme primero.

Yongsun bajaba por las escaleras hasta la salida para ir a buscarla mientras Byulyi hablaba. Y cuando la vio delante suyo colgó.

— Siento haber intentado atropellarte — dijo en vez de saludarla. Ya se lo había dicho por teléfono, pero sentía la necesidad de decírselo a la cara —. De verdad.

Byulyi se rió. Se tapaba la cara un poco, como si le diera vergüenza.

— Insisto, es normal — dijo entrando hacia la zona de la piscina —. Estabas muy borracha, fuera lo que fuera que te pasara por la cabeza te parecía lo más importante en aquel momento.

— También he roto con Namjoon — dijo apresuradamente. Se había parado cerca de la hamaca en la que le había robado un trago de su cerveza. Solo habían pasado unas semanas, pero se sentía como si hubieran sido años. Tenía la necesidad de hablar muy rápido y decirle todo lo que pensaba, porque aunque desde el primer momento había sido sincera con ella, no creía que hubiera sido justa —. Y me marcho, pero en realidad me gustas y no sé cómo expresar esto porque todo el tiempo has sido muy buena conmigo a pesar de que yo no pensaba dejarle, y no sé si querrás que nos veamos más y estemos en contacto. De verdad quiero ser más que cercana contigo.

La morena sonrió. Sus ojos se veían enormes con la poca luz que había en aquella terraza, y Yongsun estaba realmente aterrorizada con que le dijera que en realidad ella estaba cómoda con que no salieran juntas. También porque Wheein le había contado que la había visto coquetear con más gente, y se sentía un cero a la izquierda en general.

— Está bien, necesitarás que alguien te diga qué lugares son los mejores para visitar en Seul — rió Byulyi —. Aunque tendrás que esperar unos meses hasta que termine mis clases.

Yongsun fue la que sonrió después de oír lo que había dicho. Era un alivio pensar que no todo era tan trágico como se lo veía.

— ¿Pero qué hay de ti y de mí? — preguntó más directa, completamente incapaz de tomar aquellas palabras por agradables que fueran como una muestra definitiva de que no solo había sido un experimento del tiempo que estaba en el extranjero para Byulyi.

 

— Pues, supongo que igual que siempre — dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros —. No se nos da del todo bien ser solo amigas. Somos como un todo o nada, en el que si no te sujeto la mano te vas o me la sujetas tú a mí ¿no?

Yongsun la miró a los ojos mientras decía aquello. Tenían ese brillo divertido, no era algo romántico especialmente, tampoco seductor, era intenso como si el simple hecho de estar juntas lo hiciera todo más ameno y más llevadero.

Dio un par de saltos en su dirección y la sujetó del rostro antes de que Byulyi se riera por el gesto inesperado.

— Si te ríes, me contagias y no te puedo besar — se quejó Yongsun. Byulyi se aguantó la risa por un momento y posó sus labios sobre los de la otra chica mientras era ella la que se reía.

— Para mí que te vas al aeropuerto y aún no nos hemos besado — añadió Byulyi susurrando casi. Yongsun se apoyó en su hombro riendo de nuevo y le colocó las manos en la cintura. La apretó contra su cuerpo y Yongsun levantó la vista mirándola fijamente sin reírse ya.

Byulyi rozó sus labios y dejó que fuera Yongsun quien la besara suavemente mientras jugueteaba con la camiseta corta de la chica. Cuando terminaron de besarse, Byulyi la miró de nuevo directamente.

— ¿Quieres subir conmigo a la habitación? — preguntó Yongsun.


	23. XXIII

Tumbados en las hamacas de la piscina del apartamento de Yongsun, Namjoon y Yoongi escuchaban una grabación que el segundo había hecho con un compañero de clase. Era sencilla y no tenía nada que ver con bandas sonoras de películas, era algo vendible en sí mismo.

Namjoon había puesto subtítulos en inglés a la película y la había entregado aquel mismo día. Esperaba que su tutor le diera el visto bueno para entregarla a la junta evaluadora, y se suponía que tenía que decírselo en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Se jugaba el título si decidían que la película no era válida, lo cual podía ocurrir dada su decisión de rodarla íntegramente en coreano y con un equipo totalmente asiático, pero de ser así volvería a Corea con una película que presentar con la ayuda de Jackson que ya le había pasado un contacto en Seúl.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — dijo Namjoon cuando se acabó la canción. Era una estupidez que le venía a la cabeza y lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo, así que tenía que preguntarle.

Yoongi hizo que sí con la cabeza y afirmó con un una especie de gruñido.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando supiste lo de Yongsun? — preguntó el chico. Hacía dos semanas que ella se había marchado a Corea, y él no pensaba demasiado en lo mucho que le había molestado su engaño. Después de todo él se había pasado semanas teniendo momentos un tanto íntimos con Jin.

El gesto de Yoongi era complicado. Parecía que Namjoon había tocado una parte sensible del chico al hacer la pregunta.

— No era asunto mío — dijo encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente, seguían tumbados en las hamacas, así que Namjoon tampoco podía verle demasiado si se movía —. Y no creo que hiciera mal en verse con Byulyi, solo en no decírtelo.

Namjoon miró de reojo a su amigo, no dijo nada más. Pensaba en que debía haberse visto envuelto en una situación delicada, sin saber qué debía hacer.

— Puedes pensar que soy un amigo de pena, pero Lisa se ve con más gente, yo también y aunque pueda darme celos no significa nada — añadió Yoongi hablando más de lo que le había pedido realmente Namjoon y de lo que solía—. Me costaba pensar de ese modo, pero Hobi me demostró que es así. No dejaste de adorar Blade Runner cuando salió Spotless Mind. Ambas son tus favoritas y hay días en las que te apetece ver más una que la otra, pero las amas igual.

Namjoon rió, porque a veces simplemente hacía maratones de películas que ya sabía que le gustaban, especialmente con Yongsun. Pensaba en cómo se pasaban días viendo la misma escena repetidamente hasta luego ejecutarla exactamente igual en un espacio distinto, con distinta luz y una cámara distinta.

— Vale, lo pillo — le dijo. Lo cierto era que Yongsun tenía más películas favoritas que él, así que la analogía le iba que ni pintada —. Solo era curiosidad.

— También se sentía fatal por mentirte — añadió al cabo de un rato —. No lo dijo, pero se notaba.

— ¿Hyung, por qué insistes?— dijo Namjoon incorporándose en la hamaca para mirarle. No entendía por qué la defendía más. De hecho, lo último era una obviedad, y Yoongi evitaba decir obviedades.

— En parte es gracias a que salíais juntos, pero me dado un sitio en el que vivir mientras quiera, me ha dado su coche, pagaba la mayor parte de la comida cuando estaba aquí — explicó él chico sin moverse de la postura en la que estaba —.En lo que a mí respecta es como si fuera mi hermana mayor. La mayoría de los colegas que he tenido no han hecho ese tipo de cosas sin esperar nada a cambio, ni los que tenían más dinero.

Namjoon asintió pero no dijo nada más. Minutos después, Yoongi puso otra canción y la comentaron como si aquella conversación no se hubiera dado. Tampoco era que le importara tanto, todo había pasado y si no hubiera sido de aquel modo no habría podido retomar las cosas con Jin.

Jin estaba con Wheein y Hoseok comprando la cena. Nada de supermercado, habían decidido que comida china para llevar, y era curioso porque la comida china de Los Angeles no se parecía en nada a la de Corea, lo cual ya sabía pero había tenido que ratificar al ver lo que llevaba el menú.

— Y bien, da detalles ¿Cómo os conocisteis Namjoon y tú? — preguntó Wheein mientras esperaban a que les entregaran la comida. Fingía que llevaba un micrófono y se lo colocaba a Jin. Este vaciló y Wheein hizo un gesto de quitarle el micrófono de delante para ponérselo cerca —. Hoseok, este es un momento inquietante, nunca antes nos ha contado Jin cómo inició su romance.

Seguidamente devolvió el micrófono imaginario a Jin, a pesar de que Hoseok quisiera hablar.

— Espera, Jin tiene que contar su historia — dijo por lo bajo la chica —. Tendrás tu turno para hacer las preguntas una vez haya contestado la que ya le hemos hecho.

Jin volvió a reírse, así que quien habló fue Hoseok.

— No quiere contestar, no le abrumes — dijo negando con la cabeza —. No quiere preguntas de Paparazzi, necesita una rueda de prensa.

Wheein asintió.

— Usaremos el siguiente titular, actores de reparto seduciendo directores — siguió diciendo Hoseok para girarse a mirar a Jin que se reía sin poder articular una sola palabra. Como contrapartida, Wheein había dejado el micrófono imaginario y se reía más exageradamente.

— En realidad solo pienso en los tallarines con setas que voy a cenar — afirmó Jin cuando pudo parar de reír. Miraba a los dos, que habían insistido que debía practicar para cuando volviera a Corea siendo el mejor villano de película jamás introducido en el cine —. Pensaba en qué haría si alguien me los quitara cada vez que tenía que rodar una de las escenas de asesinato.

— Comprensible, ¿no cree Jung Wheein? — le dijo Hoseok a la chica siendo él quien sujetaba el micro imaginario.

La broma siguió mientras Hoseok conducía hasta el apartamento, y volvió después mientras comían. En la última parte incluyeron a Namjoon que les miraba extrañado y Yoongi que les juzgaba.

Para Namjoon se hizo raro ver lo rápido que todos se habían adaptado a la situación. Una parte de él creía que cuando él se marchara a Corea tal vez sería igual y tenía ganas de no hacerlo. Aunque era diferente, todos habían tomado bien que simplemente saliera con Jin. Todo seguía, aunque cambiaran las caras de algunas de las personas.

— Quedaos aquí — dijo Wheein cuando Jin y Namjoon anunciaban que se iban. Los había separado de Yoongi y Hoseok en el recibidor. Había hablado con Jackson varias veces y aunque no lo había pedido sabía que necesitaba que se marcharan de su piso —. Quiero decir que Jackson es genial, y está feliz de ayudaros, pero necesita intimidad, o más bien que tengáis intimidad.

Ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente al oírla decir aquello. Sí, había habido varios momentos incómodos en los que Jackson simplemente había salido a dar una vuelta durante horas, o fingido no llegar a casa durante la noche.

— La habitación de Yongsun está libre, y las pocas cosas que dejó están en una caja en el vestidor — añadió la chica.

— Mejor traemos nuestras cosas aquí y entonces ya nos quedamos — puntualizó Jin —. Es incómodo estar aquí si todo está en casa de Jackson.

Después de aquello, Wheein no insistió. Había conseguido darle paz al chico en el futuro, aunque solo fuera haciendo a los dos otros sentirse algo inquietos respecto a sus muestras de afecto en lo que creían que era un espacio privado.

En Seul, Yongsun acababa de llegar a casa y justo se había quitado los zapatos. Un piso pequeño, con a duras penas una habitación en la que tenía todo bastante desordenado. Encendió su portátil y entró en Skype. Nada más abrir apareció una llamada de Byulyi, dio a recibir llamada y la vio. Llevaba el pelo recogido y estaba en pijama.

— ¡Buenos días! — dijo Yongsun. Se había teñido el pelo de castaño y Byulyi se quedó sorprendida al verla. Estaba aún algo dormida, así que tardó un poco en reaccionar.

— ¡Tu pelo! — dijo sin más —. Era genial.

— Tengo que dar imagen y ser seria en mi trabajo — se rió Yongsun. La realidad era que no la raíz empezaba a verse demasiado y no quería tener que volver a decolorar —. Vuelvo al rosa enseguida si no te gusta.

Bromeaba y Byulyi se rió.

— Tengo que desayunar todavía ¿has cenado? — dijo.

Yongsun asintió.

— He ido con los compañeros del trabajo, piensan que soy un poco ruidosa — confesó Yongsun haciendo muecas —. Pero creo que eso les gusta cuando estamos fuera del trabajo.

— Te echo de menos — dijo Byulyi —. No me acostumbro a no tener que esconderme en baños, ni a que no haya nadie intentando atropellarme.


	24. XXIV

Martin Abernathy había adorado la película, Namjoon lo sabía por cómo le alagaba los planos, el enfoque y el trabajo de Jin y Byluyi. También había alabado la idea de que además de Yongsun contara con Joongkook, descrito por él como “un chico aún en formación y sin una predilección por el cine aparentemente”. Los subtítulos le habían parecido algo sublime, pero también le había dicho que eso podía ser problemático con la junta evaluadora, a los que había descrito como “vagos”.

Namjoon no podía decir que no sintiera nervios durante la semana de proyecciones de su curso, del mismo modo en que sabía que todos los amigos que habían participado en el rodaje y la producción estaban igual un poco inquietos por el resultado. Jackson tenía lla certeza de que podía dar buenos resultados independientemente de lo que le dijera la junta evaluadora, pero Namjoon no estaba del todo seguro.

Había presentado un informe de proyecto con todos los problemas, inconvenientes y explicando cada detalle que se había efectuado. El Storyboard estaba incluso enfocado como si fuera un cómic gracias a Taehyung y Jungkook a quienes había casi torturado a trabajar con él. Todo estaba en orden.

Las proyecciones de sus compañeros de clase le habían gustado bastante, y estaba tranquilo porque había visto incluso un compañero que había decidido hacer su proyecto mudo, lo cual le daba posibilidades de no ser tachado de la lista por hacer las cosas de un modo diferente.

Jin le sujetaba la mano en la proyección. Delante de él estaba sentado el tribunal que iba a evaluarle, entre ellos su tutor. Todo el equipo, a excepción de Yongsun habían visto la película terminada, Namjoon concretamente la había visto millones de veces.

— Creo que me voy a aburrir soberanamente — le confesó a Jin que se rió.

— No puede ser, porque salgo yo en esa película — bromeó por lo bajo —. No puede aburrirte verme la cara, nunca.

La luz baja, y la atención hacia la pantalla le decía que no pasaba nada si le besaba allí mismo, pero se contuvo. Era extraño que lo hiciera en público, así que se limitó a observarle mirando la película durante la mayor parte que esta duró.

Para cuando llegó el momento en que la junta evaluadora tenía que darle la nota sus nervios estaban más que disipados. Eran seis contando con su tutor, todos ellos profesores que había tenido.

Salió al frente, dónde estaba la tarima en la que se había visto la proyección, y esperó a que empezara la ronda de preguntas.

— Namjoon Kim, ¿Qué pretendía al usar un reparto completamente asiático para ser una película rodada en exteriores de Los Angeles? — preguntó una de las miembros de la junta, Alicia Stevenson. Se dedicaba a la fotografía y el racon en sus asignaturas así que su pregunta parecía absurda.

Durante unos instantes fue como si estuviera en un juicio y aquella gente manejara el mazo a la vez que tomaban el puesto del fiscal y el jurado.

— En el cine podemos hacer casi cualquier cosa, pero muchas veces cambiamos los espacios para que todo sea realista — explicó con detalle, en su mayoría no decía una mentira pero tampoco era sincero al cien por cien —. Y nada me parece más realista que pensar que cuando he estado aquí, aunque he conocido a gente muy genial norteamericana, la mayoría de mis amigos tenían ascendencia coreana o asiática. Trabajando con Yongsun, queríamos plasmar mi propia experiencia a la vez que teníamos un guión original y que nos entusiasmara.

La mujer asintió y pasó el turno al siguiente profesor, que era del tipo que tratan de enterrarte. Era Henry Bowers, un tipo rígido, siempre con la misma camisa amarillenta y gafas fe culo de botella.

—¿Qué hay del equipo elegido? ¿No incorporó a estudiantes más jóvenes de esta escuela? — preguntó. Y resultó ser menos complicado y duro de responder de lo que esperaba.

— Incluso teniendo a Yongsun como codirectora, ella tenía sus propios proyectos así que incorporé a otros conocidos y amigos que estudian en ramas parecidas en cursos inferiores en el proyecto de la codirección — se defendió —. Creo que es una oportunidad para ellos y también para la escuela que se ve promocionada entre potenciales alumnos que ya conocen el buen nivel de esta escuela. Al tratar toda la película en coreano, mandarín y tailandés las partes de algunas víctimas, creía que lo idóneo era que mis compañeros se manejaran en uno u otro idioma para no tener que traducir todo constantemente.

El mismo profesor insistió.

— Sin embargo esa parte que requiere de subtítulos independientemente de la lengua del filme porque en algunas partes se hablan idiomas que no son coreano — dijo para rizar el rizo, como si él mismo no hubiera admitido eso mismo en su explicación —. ¿Por qué? ¿no tuvieron que traducirse esas partes?

El chico asintió. Le parecía un pesado y tenía ganas de darle la razón solo para que se callara, pero sonrió.

— Sí, son pequeñas partes — admitió levantando la vista para ver que Lisa en el fondo hacía un gesto de poner los ojos en blanco. Ella era la víctima que gritaba en Tailandés repetidamente en su escena —. Vuelvo al punto en que quería hacer algo realista, cuando yo me molesto o me asusto no grito en inglés a pesar de dominarlo fluidamente. Lo que digo es algo más parecido a  _ **Gae-sae-kki ***_. No necesita traducción, porque en mi tono se nota lo que intento decir, y siempre están los subtítulos que en una población con 99% de alfabetización hacen esta pregunta irrelevante.

El profesor no insistió.

Las siguientes preguntas fueron menos dirigidas al idioma, el reparto y las decisiones sobre el equipo. Todo trataba de distintos planos, elecciones de escenas...

Cuando terminaron las preguntas de los profesores se permitía hacer preguntas a los compañeros y la gente que había asistido a la proyección. Ninguno de sus compañeros de clase levantó la mano, pero Jin lo hizo y Namjoon se rió interiormente preguntándose qué iba a preguntar a la par que el profesor Abbernathy le daba el turno para preguntar.

— ¿Por qué el villano es más guapo que la actriz principal? — dijo con un acento totalmente coreano pero en inglés. Namjoon rió abiertamente en aquel momento.

— Es obvio y hablo por Yongsun, que no está aquí hoy por motivos de trabajo — dijo evitando reírse respecto a lo que había dicho Jin. No sabía si lo había dicho para reírse de las preguntas absurdas sobre el reparto y la elección de la lengua o porque quería divertirse a su costa —. que Ahn Seunghyun tenía que ser atractivo para llamar la atención de Cho Eunji y no despertar sospechas al estilo villano clásico.

Después de aquello, no hubo más preguntas. Se despidieron todos y Namjoon tenía que esperar a que su tutor le llamara para decirle la nota que había sacado.

El chico no esperaba que le llamara en días. Sabía que tardaban en decidir las notas y no quería preocuparse. Fuera como fuera, la nota real llegaría cuando tratara de exponer el proyecto a los medios y la respuesta de la gente.

Al salir de allí, tenía algo que hacer, un pendrive con la película metido en una caja, copias de todo el proyecto, el guión inicial y una nota de agradecimiento. Tenía que mandarla. Wheein le había dado la dirección de Yongsun. Tenía que mandarla porque también era su proyecto, el proyecto que había escrito para él. En el Pen había incluido algunas tomas falsas también y algunas tonterías de una tienda de souvenirs, porque sabía que independientemente de lo que dijera a Wheein, Yongsun echaba de menos Los Angeles.

Entregó el paquete en la oficina de correos, pidió que fuera certificada y pasó su targeta de crédito para que fuera lo que fuera lo que costara que le llegara el paquete no tuviera que saberlo hasta final de mes.

Al día siguiente, Jin apoyaba la cabeza encima de sus piernas en silencio mientras estaban sentados en el sofá del apartamento. No tenían nada mejor que hacer, habían acordado volver a Corea juntos cuando Namjoon recibiera sus notas y el título que ofrecía la escuela de dirección y artes cinematográficas a la que asistía, y hasta que eso no ocurriera no había mucho más por hacer que esperar y pasar el rato.

— Está vibrando tu teléfono móvil — se quejó Jin cuando notó la pierna del chico francamente incómoda por el sonido y la vibración.

Namjoon sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo en cuanto Jin se incorporó y vio que era la llamada de Martin.

— Nam, tenemos un problema, pero no quiero que te preocupes por nada — dijo su tutor. Había empezado a llamarle Nam y era confuso y extraño que le tratara con tanta cercanía tratándose de su profesor —. Bowers te ha suspendido, pero como tiene que hacer media con el resto de las notas, te he puesto la nota máxima y el resultado puede ser muy bueno. El resto de la junta está bastante impresionada y...

— ¿Por qué me ha suspendido? — preguntó el chico imaginándose que sería por lo de siempre. Aquel tipo no había estado en la junta evaluadora de Yongsun, pero sí había estado molestándola en sus asignaturas con notas bajar y quejas de que era alguien demasiado frío en sus trabajos, que rozaba el cliché sentimentalista....

— No le gustan algunos planos que no son los que te enseñamos en clase — dijo el tutor —. No acepta la experimentación y la creatividad de algunas imágenes que tacha de incomprensibles.

— Entiendo — dijo Namjoon. Excusas en la parte más subjetiva del trabajo, siempre hacía aquello con Yongsun, y también lo había hecho con él en la única asignatura en la que le había tocado con él —. Supongo que entonces la nota no la sabré hasta el martes ¿no?

— Faltan las decisiones de algunos otros profesores, pero no voy a dejar que te suspenda — afirmó su tutor —. Sería un error, el resto de profesores están de acuerdo conmigo.

Namjoon colgó y vio como Jin le miraba angustiado.

— Está bien, nada que no me esperara — dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Aunque no deja de ser algo frustrante.

No tenía mucho sentido para Namjoon comerse la cabeza respecto a la película. Parecía que no había desagradado a la mayoría de la junta, y siempre quedaba la presentación que haría una vez estuviera en casa.

Unos días después, Yongsun estaba en la mesa de reuniones cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. No conocía el número así, pero era coreano, así que pidió disculpas para ausentarse de la reunión que tenía con el resto de guionistas de la teleserie en la que participaba y contestó.

— ¿Señorita Kim Yongsun? — preguntó al otro lado de la línea una voz masculina. Sonaba cansado de la vida, y con tedio —. Tenemos un paquete para usted, pero no está en casa ¿Le parece bien si se lo dejamos a la señora Oh que vive justo enfrente de usted?

— De acuerdo — dijo ella. No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser, porque a pesar de que su familia solía enviarle montones de cosas siempre solían avisar —. Si la señora Oh está de acuerdo me parece genial.

Dicho aquello, Yongsun colgó y volvió a la reunión. Le hubiera gustado saber en el momento quién le mandaba el paquete, pero tenía trabajo.

Cuando fue a buscar el paquete, Yongsun aún no sabía de quién podía ser. Fuera como fuera, tenía prisa por descubrirlo, así que tan pronto como pudo, se despidió de la señora Oh y caminó hasta la entrada de su pequeño hogar.

Fue al ver la caja con tranquilidad que lo supo. Supo que era de Namjoon solo por la letra, porque su madre tenía una caligrafía característica y su padre hubiera mandado a su secretaría a mandarlo y estaría todo en inglés o con una caligrafía muy cuestionable. Era una eliminación un poco ligera, pero había preguntado a Wheein y le había dicho que ella no sabía nada.

Abrió la caja y leyó la nota sobre el resto del material que había en el interior de la caja. Estaba en un sobre de color azul y decía “ En realidad, trabajamos mejor que bien juntos, espero volver a trabajar contigo cuando vuelva a Corea”.

Yongsun guardó la nota dentro del sobre y tomó el pendrive de la caja. Aquello significaba que ahora todo estaba en orden, y sonrió. Pidió comida por teléfono y se preparó para ver la película.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gae-sae-kki se supone que es la forma de decir hijo de puta en coreano ( después de traducirlo del inglés, creo que se pasa un poco pero pffff, whatever). La wikipedia tiene un anexo de insultos y malas palabras en coreano intensa y agradable de conocer.


	25. Epílogo

A medio año de recibir sus notas y volver a Corea, Namjoon tenía que volver a volar a Los Angeles. Había prometido que lo haría, y no quería romper su promesa. Dead Wings había sido bastante bien acogida en Corea y una buena parte del mundo. Habían terminado por proyectarla en algún que otro festival en Europa presentándole como una promesa del cine coreano.

A pesar del último proyecto que estaba llevando a cabo en Seúl, tenía que ir a Los Angeles. Jin le acompañaba, en especial porque él no quería que rompiera su promesa de ir hasta la ciudad californiana y aunque sabía que se vería con Yongsun creía que era muy necesario que volvieran a hablar. Ambos habían prometido a Hyejin que irían a su boda, y no podían dejarlo pasar.

A pesar de su carta, no había tenido tiempo de contactar a Yongsun desde que había llegado a Seúl, entre viejos amigos, familia y nuevos contactos sólo había estado trabajando. Se había mudado con Jin sin pensarlo especialmente y tampoco había reparado en que si no la buscaba ella no podía saber que estaba allí.

A su llegada a Los Angeles, Yoongi les fue a buscar al aeropuerto. Tenía buen aspecto y se había decolorado todo el pelo. Parecía que él no iba a moverse de la ciudad a poco que pudiera. Parecía tan arraigado a Corea mientras estaban allí los dos, en la infancia.

— ¿Dónde os llevo? Porque en casa es todo un poco caótico actualmente, al menos si queréis descansar — preguntó con indiferencia Yoongi mientras conducía el antiguo coche de Yongsun, que el chico se había encargado de reparar por su cuenta.

—Jimin dijo que podíamos quedarnos en la habitación de invitados — dijo Namjoon — ¿Qué le ocurre al apartamento?

— Cuando Wheein se mudó con Hoseok, Taehyung y Jungkook se mudaron también — explicó Yoongi —. Ayer llegó Yongsun y ha sido un poco dramático porque pensaba que la iba a dejar dormir en el sofá.

Namjoon asintió, en realidad no se imaginaba cómo podía ser para que todo fuera tan caótico, no era como si Yongsun fuera alguien que se molestara por quedarse con el último puesto si le tocaba. Dejaron las cosas en casa de Jimin, y junto con él y Seulgi fueron hacia el apartamento. Cenarían allí y después volverían a casa porque el cambio horario hacía que tanto él como Jin estuvieran francamente cansados.

En el antiguo apartamento de Yongsun estaba casi todo el mundo, y casi todos le felicitaban por el éxito que habían oído que estaba teniendo la película. Era como una especie de cena previa a la celebración de la boda, pero parecía que celebraran su vuelta a Los Angeles.

Vio que Yongsun estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza, con una cerveza en la mano y pasó de largo hacia donde estaba ella a la vez que veía como ella pronunciaba su nombre.

— Tienes el pelo castaño otra vez — dijo Namjoon en vez de saludarla.

— Y tú sigues con ese tono verdoso — contestó ella arrugando la nariz.

— ¿Y Byulyi? — preguntó él mirando a su alrededor. Era una forma de limar asperezas, pretendía que ella supiera que todo era agua pasada —. No me ha parecido verla.

— Volvió a Corea hace un par de semanas — dijo Yongsun antes de darle un trago a su cerveza —. Tenía una película que rodar.

— ¿Qué hay del trabajo como guionista?

— Lluvias de sangre en Hongdae ¿te suena? — preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

— Ese es un guión que me llegó hace unos días de un tal Solar mediante un agente — admitió Namjoon mirándola y sabiéndolo directamente. Un seudónimo, no llegaba mediante la misma persona que lo escribía, no podía ser de otra que no fuera ella —. Espera, ¿Qué hay de los dramas televisivos? ¿Cómo supiste como hacerme llegar el guión?

— Pregunté por un lado y por otro. Los dramas están bien, pasamos muchas horas trabajando en equipo y no es complicado — admitió Yongsun encogiéndose de hombros —. De hecho he trabajado en uno que saldrá este verano. ¿Qué hay de Jin y ti? Wheein me lo dijo. Me alegro, mucho.

— Genial — admitió Namjoon.

Era extraño, aunque agradable poder hablar con ella sin que hubiera ningún peso respecto a su relación pasada. Jin apareció y ella misma le abrazó como si fuera alguien de su familia. Namjoon no dejaba de pensar que después de todo lo que había hecho en Los Angeles no solo había sido rodar una película que le había asegurado cierta posición en su trabajo. Lo que realmente había hecho en Los Angeles era conseguir una segunda familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Es este el final más cursi que se me podía ocurrir? Probablemente no, porque puedo llegar a límites insospechados, pero así decidí que terminara en su momento y no quería cambiarlo por algo menos azucarado.

**Author's Note:**

> Tal vez sea un poco dramático, pero quería reflejar en esta historia algo irritante como que se tengan que hacer versiones occidentalizadas del cine de Asia ( como ringu que deshumaniza al villano de Sadako totalmente y a su madre, Old Boy que ni la he visto en versión norteamericana para empezar y que Scarlet Johanson haga el papel principal de una chica japonesa... Creo que la industria del cine desprestigia con temor el arte de Asia, incluido Bollywood y quería quejarme con una historia en la que no sé si reflejo exactamente como es esa industria, porque no me dedico a ello).


End file.
